נקודת מבט נוספת
by moon12345
Summary: בעקבות לחש לא נכון ג'יימס ורמוס נאלצים להחליף גוף. סלאש רמוס\סיריוס, קצת ג'יימס\לילי. שנה שביעית של הקונדסאים. תהנו :D
1. פרולוג

**פרסמתי באנגלית, ואז חשבתי, היי בטח גם אנשים שיודעים עברית קוראים פה P:**

**אז בקיצר, אם קראתם את זה כבר איפשהו, אני הולכת לפרסם פרקים שעוד לא פרסמתי במקומות אחרים... אז תקראו, אם בא לכם (:**

**הדמויות שייכות לרולינג ואין לי שום כוונה להרוויח כסף מהפאנפיק הזה.**

**תהנו.**

* * *

**פרולוג**

הכל התחיל בבוקר אחד בזמן שיעור לחשים של תלמידי השנה השביעית. ארבעת חברינו הקונדסאים התאמנו על הלחש האחרון אותו לימד הפרופסור פליטיק, שהיה מסובך ביותר. המטרה הייתה לנסות להחליף את המיקום של שני חפצים, והפעם הם התאמנו על ספר הלימוד שלהם ועט הנוצה.

"ירחוני, אתה יכול להסביר לי שוב? אני לא חושב שהבנתי בדיוק איך מחזיקים את השרביט כדי ליצור את הלחש הזה," התחנן ג'יימס בפעם החמישית לאותו שיעור.

רמוס נאנח, הרים את שרביטו וכיוון אותו כך שהצביע על נקודה מדויקת בין הספר לעט הנוצה. "זה לא עד כדי כך קשה," הוא אמר. "אתה פשוט מצביע עם השרביט בין שני החפצים, מניף אותו למעלה ואז למטה ואומר את הלחש, 'החלף'. הנה, תראה," הוא הניף את השרביט, הוריד אותו וקרא, "**החלף****!"** הספר ועט הנוצה נעלמו לשנייה ואז הופיעו מחדש, זה במקום של זה.

ג'יימס הביט בהם בעיניים רחבות. "וואו," היה כל מה שהצליח לומר.

בינתיים, בשולחן שמאחוריהם ישבו פיטר וסיריוס והתאמנו גם הם על הלחש.

"החלף!" קרא פיטר, אבל החפצים נשארו במקומם. "למה אני לא מצליח?" הוא מלמל בייאוש.

"לא'דע," מלמל סיריוס בהיסח דעת. "תנסה שוב."

"החלף!" קרא שוב הנער השמנמן, אך דבר לא קרה. "אני שונא שיעור לחשים."

"כן," הסכים איתו סיריוס, "מי לא שונא?"

"אני," אמר רמוס מהשולחן לפניהם, ושלח אליהם חיוך מתנשא במקצת. "אולי אם הייתם מתאמנים קצת יותר הייתם מצליחים."

"אבל ניסיתי כבר עשר פעמים!" התעקש פיטר בעצבנות. "וזה לא עובד!" הוא נופף בשרביטו לכל עבר, בעודו קורא שוב ושוב, "החלף! החלף! **החלף****!**"

באותו רגע שרביטו הונחת קדימה ואז הונף שוב באוויר, מצביע בדיוק בין שני התלמידים שישבו בשולחן לפניו.

כמה דברים קרו בבת אחת; רמוס עצם את עיניו והרגיש כאילו מושכים אותו בחוזקה מאחור, ג'יימס נפל מכיסאו אל הרצפה, סיריוס קם ממקומו ופיטר רק בהה במתרחש בפה פעור לרווחה.

"רמוס, ג'יימס!" קרא סיריוס, מושך אליו את תשומת לב כל הכיתה, "אתם בסדר?" וזה היה הדבר האחרון שרמוס שמע לפני שהרגיש את עצמו נופל לשינה עמוקה.

* * *

הוא התעורר למשמע קולות מעומעמים, לא יודע איפה הוא ומה בדיוק קרה.

הוא הרגיש את גופו לחוץ למזרון, ושיער שהוא נמצא במרפאה או בחדר שלו במגדל גריפינדור. לאחר שפקח את עיניו באיטיות הבחין בנער בעל שיער שחור שישב לצד מיטתו. הכל סביבו היה לבן. הוא היה במרפאה.

"היי," חייך אליו הנער. "איך אתה מרגיש?" הקול היה מוכר, לכן רמוס שייך אותו לסיריוס, למרות שלא הצליח להחליט אם זה באמת היה הוא שישב לידו. הראייה שלו הייתה מטושטשת והוא מצמץ מספר פעמים, אך ללא הועיל.

"בסדר, אני חושב..." הוא מלמל, וכמעט נפל ממיטתו. הוא לא נשמע כמו עצמו! הקול שלו היה בדרך כלל רך וחלש, אך הקול שיצא מפיו עכשיו היה עמוק יותר. "משהו לא בסדר עם הקול שלי," הוא אמר, ונבהל בשנית. "ואני גם לא מצליח לראות טוב."

"הו," אמר סיריוס ושלח את ידו אל השידה הקרובה כדי להרים משהו. "קח," הוא שם את החפץ העדין בידיו של רמוס. החפץ הרגיש כמו משקפיים.

"מה לעשות איתם?"

סיריוס צחק בקול, "להרכיב אותם על העיניים, כמובן!"

רמוס מילא אחר הוראותיו של סיריוס בבלבול, והופתע לגלות שכשלבש את המשקפיים ראייתו התחדדה מיד. "זה מוזר..." הוא מלמל.

סיריוס כנראה לא שמע אותו, כי המשיך לחייך אליו ושאל בעניין, "אתה זוכר מה קרה?"

רמוס חשב מעט ואז השיב, "אני חושב. אני זוכר שהיינו בשיעור לחשים, ואז פיטר ניסה להטיל את הלחש אבל לא הצליח, ואז הרגשתי כאילו מישהו מושך אותי ממש חזק במותניים. וזהו, יותר מזה אני לא זוכר."

סיריוס הנהן בראשו וסיפר לו מה קרה בהמשך. מסתבר שלקחו אותו ואת ג'יימס, שנפגע גם הוא מהלחש, אל המרפאה, ומדאם פומפרי בדקה אותם אבל לא מצאה שום דבר לא בסדר.

"אני צריך ללכת," אמר סיריוס בסיום הסיפור, "התגוננות מפני כוחות האופל מתחיל בעוד חמש דקות. מדאם פומפרי אמרה שכדאי שבכל זאת תישארו כאן עד סוף היום למקרה שיהיו ללחש תופעות לוואי מאוחרות." הוא קם והחל ללכת לכיוון הדלת, אך אז הסתובב כאילו שכח משהו, ואמר, "אה, אם רמוס מתעורר, תמסור לו שאחזור אחר כך." והוא יצא מהמרפאה, מותיר מאחוריו רמוס מבולבל ומבוהל ביותר.


	2. פרק 1

**יאיי פרק 1!! ווהוו**

**חח סתם.. תהנו (:**

* * *

**פרק 1**

במשך כמה רגעים רמוס רק ישב שם, כשהבנה מתחילה לחלחל בו. הוא בהה במיטה שלידו, עליה שכבה דמות מחוסרת הכרה. היה לה שיער חום שנפל על עיניה העצומות, וידיה ששכבו לצידי גופה היו מלאות צלקות. רמוס מצא את עצמו מביט בחרדה בעצמו שוכב על מיטת המרפאה.

"הו, אלוהים," הוא מלמל בשקט. "מה לעזאזל קרה?" אך הוא כבר הבין. הלחש של פיטר גרם לכל זה, אבל מסיבה לא ברורה הוא וג'יימס לא רק החליפו מקום, הם החליפו גוף!

הוא הרים את ידיו אל מול עיניו ונוכח לגלות שהן בריאות וחסונות, בניגוד לידיים האמיתיות שלו. הוא העביר אחת מידיו דרך השיער שהרגיש הרבה יותר סבוך ועבה משלו. הוא נגע בכתפו הימנית בחשש אך לא הייתה שם הצלקת המוכרת מהנשיכה.

תחושת בחילה החלה להתעורר בו, והוא חזר להביט בגוף הישן לצידו. זה היה כמו להסתכל על עצמך במראה, אבל להיות מסוגל לראות את פנייך עם עיניים עצומות, מה שלא היה באמת אפשרי.

"ג'יימס," הוא אמר בקול וניסה לנער את הנער הישן, מתפלל לעצמו שזהו אכן ג'יימס שנמצא בתוך גופו. "ג'יימס, קום!"

הנער זע מעט, ומלמל בקול חלש, "מ-מה?"

"תתעורר, ג'יימס, זה חשוב!"

עיניים בצבע ענבר נפקחו באיטיות, ורמוס מצא את עצמו בוהה לתוך העיניים שלו עצמו. לא עברו יותר מחמש שניות לפני שצרחה מחרידת אוזניים מילאה את המרפאה.

"אההה! מה לעזאזל קורה כאן?!" צעק הנער בקולו של רמוס. "אתה- אני- מה?!"

הצעקות הזעיקו את מדאם פומפרי ששעטה לתוך החדר בבהלה. "מה קורה כאן?" היא דרשה בקולה הסמכותי.

ג'יימס התעלם ממנה והמשיך לבהות ברמוס כאילו ראה רוח. "אתה אני! אבל זה לא יכול להיות!"

"רמוס," אמרה מדאם פומפרי, "תירגע בבקשה."

אך ג'יימס לא שמע אותה, או שבחר לא להקשיב. "למה לעזאזל אתה נראה כמוני?!" הוא שאל בכעס.

"אני לא נראה כמוך," השיב רמוס, כמעט בלחש. "אני בתוך הגוף שלך..."

ג'יימס קפא במקומו. "מה?"

"מה ששמעת," משך רמוס בכתפיו. "אני בגוף שלך, ואתה בגוף שלי."

"לא, אני לא-" החל ג'יימס, אך לא סיים את המשפט כיוון שהביט מטה ולא הצליח לזהות את עצמו. "הו, אלוהים."

"כן, זה גם מה שאני חושב."

"אתם מוכנים להסביר לי מה קורה כאן?" קולה של מדאם פומפרי הקפיץ את שני הבנים, שהפנו אליה מיד את מבטיהם.

"אה, אני לא ממש בטוח," השיב רמוס בקולו העמוק של ג'יימס. "אני וג'יימס התחלפנו, איכשהו. כנראה בגלל שפיטר אמר לא נכון את הלחש בשיעור לחשים."

"לעזאזל איתו," סינן ג'יימס. רמוס הביט בו, מופתע לשמוע את הקול שלו בטון כועס כל כך. הוא כמעט אף פעם לא כעס, ובטח שלא ככה. ג'יימס מתעצבן כל כך בקלות.

"אז, אתה רוצה להגיד לי, שאתה בעצם רמוס? רמוס לופין?" היא שאלה, ורמוס הנהן. "ואתה ג'יימס פוטר?" היא פנתה אל ג'יימס, שהנהן גם הוא.

"אתם לא עובדים עליי, נכון?" היא שאלה בחשדנות. היא, כמו כל שאר הוגוורטס הייתה מודעת למתיחות שהקונדסאים היו אוהבים לעשות.

"לא," השיב רמוס. "אני נשבע."

"טוב, יש רק דבר אחד לעשות." אמרה מדאם פומפרי. "נלך לדבר עם פרופסור דמבלדור."

* * *

רבע שעה לאחר מכן ישבו רמוס, ג'יימס ואחות בית הספר במשרדו של המנהל. הוא ישב על כיסאו והחליק בידו את זקנו הארוך בעודו מתבונן בשני התלמידים מבעד למשקפיו.

"מעניין מאוד," הוא אמר בקול שליו. "מעולם עוד לא קרה מקרה דומה לזה בהוגוורטס."

"מה אפשר לעשות?" שאלה מדאם פומפרי. "אתה חושב שאפשר לתקן את זה?"

"הו, כמובן," השיב פרופסור דמבלדור וחייך בלבביות. "שיקוי נגד לחשים יעשה את העבודה."

"אבל, אדוני," אמר רמוס והביט במנהל בחשש, "לוקח לפחות חודש כדי להכין שיקוי כזה." הם למדו על השיקוי הזה בשנה שעברה, אבל מעולם לא ניסו לרקוח אותו. הוא היה מסובך ביותר, ורק אחדים הצליחו לרקוח אותו נכון.

"אתה צודק, מר לופין," פרופסור דמבלדור הנהן בראשו, "ולצערי אין לנו שיקוי כזה במלאי. אבל אל דאגה, אני אבקש מפרופסור סלגהורן להכין אותו כמה שיותר מוקדם."

רמוס הרגיש את בטנו מתכווצת. "אבל בכל זאת ייקח לו לפחות חודש עד שהשיקוי יהיה מוכן," הוא אמר באיטיות. "והירח המלא הבא הוא בעוד שלושה שבועות."

"אני אעשה כל שביכולתי כדי לזרז את הכנת השיקוי, אבל במקרה והוא לא יהיה מוכן בזמן, האדון פוטר יאלץ לבלות את הלילה לבדו בצריף המצווח."

הצבע אזל באחת מפניהם של רמוס וג'יימס.

"לא..." לחש רמוס, והבחילה ממקודם חזרה להציף אותו. אסור שג'יימס יעבור את הלילה בתור אדם זאב במקומו! חייבת להיות דרך למנוע את זה. "אדוני, חייבת להיות דרך אחרת-" הוא החל, אך פרופסור דמבלדור קטע אותו.

"לצערי זוהי הדרך היחידה. קשה לבטל לחשים כאלה, בעיקר לחשים שיצאו לא נכון."

רמוס וג'יימס החליפו מבטים מפוחדים.

"אל תדאגו," אמר דמבלדור בקולו המרגיע, "הכל יסתדר. אבל יש לי עוד בקשה אחת," הוא הוסיף. "אל תספרו לאיש על הבעיה הקטנה שלנו. עדיף לא לגרום לעוד לחצים ולהבהיל תלמידים נוספים. תנסו להתנהג כאילו הכל כרגיל. אני איידע את שאר המורים, והציונים שלכם יוחלפו עד שהבעיה תיפתר."

שני הבנים הנהנו, ודמבלדור חייך אליהם. "אתם משוחררים."

* * *

"מה אנחנו הולכים לעשות?!" שאל ג'יימס בתסכול, בזמן שרמוס והוא עשו את דרכם אל חדר המועדון של גריפינדור.

"שמעת את דמבלדור," השיב רמוס. "אין לנו מה לעשות. אנחנו צריכים להתנהג כרגיל."

"כרגיל?!" קרא ג'יימס. "איך בדיוק אני אמור להתנהג כרגיל כשאני בתוך הגוף שלך?"

"תצטרך לנסות להתנהג כמוני." רמוס משך בכתפיו.

"הו, כן, זה יהיה פשוט." אמר ג'יימס בעצבנות. "אם אתה חושב שאני הולך לבלות כל יום בספרייה מעכשיו, אתה יכול לשכוח מזה."

"אין לך ברירה, ג'יימס," אמר רמוס והוסיף, "צפרדעי שוקולד," משום שבדיוק אז הם הגיעו לדיוקן האישה השמנה. הציור זז וחשף מאחוריו את הפתח לחדר המועדון. "דמבלדור אמר שאסור לאף אחד לדעת על זה."

"היי, רמוס, ג'יימס, בואו לכאן!" נשמעה קריאה מתוך חדר המועדון כשהם נכנסו דרך הפתח. רמוס הבחין בסיריוס ובפיטר שישבו באחת הפינות בחדר. הוא משך את ג'יימס שעדיין נראה מעוצבן לכיוונם.

"היי, רך-כף, מה קורה?" הוא אמר, מנסה להישמע כמו ג'יימס. זה לא ממש הלך לו, כנראה, כי סיריוס תקע בו מבט מבולבל.

"אה, בסדר," הוא השיב, ועבר להביט בג'יימס. "היי, ירחוני. איך אתה מרגיש?"

ג'יימס לא ענה, לכן רמוס נאלץ לדחוף לו מרפק לצלעות. "איה! למה לעזאזל זה היה נחוץ?"

"הוא שאל אותך שאלה," סינן רמוס מבין שיניו.

"אה, כן," אמר ג'יימס והביט בסיריוס. "אני בסדר."

סיריוס נראה מבולבל ביותר ופתח את פיו לדבר, אך נקטע על ידי פיטר.

"ירחוני, קרניים, אני כל כך מצטער!"

"זה בסדר," ניסה רמוס לומר, אך ג'יימס התפרץ והפריע לו.

"כדאי מאוד שאתה מצטער, חתיכת-"

"רמוס, תירגע," אמר רמוס בקול החלטי. היה זה מוזר לדבר אל עצמך, אפילו שזה לא באמת היה הוא, אלא ג'יימס. הנער החיוור בהה בו לרגע, ואז נרגע והתיישב ליד סיריוס על הספה האדומה. רמוס התיישב ליד פיטר.

"איך שחררו אתכם מוקדם כל כך?" שאל סיריוס.

"מדאם פומפרי אמרה שאנחנו בסדר, ושאין שום תופעות לוואי." השיב רמוס. "אז איך היה שיעור התגוננות מפני כוחות האופל?" הוא המשיך, מנסה לשנות את נושא השיחה.

"בסדר," השיב סיריוס, עדיין בוהה בחשדנות בג'יימס. "לא היה שום דבר מיוחד."

"פרופסור קנלי נתן חיבור של ארבעים סנטימטרים על דרקונים שצריך להגיש עד יום חמישי," הוסיף פיטר.

"אוף," נאנח ג'יימס בייאוש. "אני בחיים לא אספיק לסיים את זה. יש אימון קווידיץ' ביום רביעי בערב."

פיטר וסיריוס בהו בו. "אז מה?"

ואז רמוס הבין משהו- הוא יצטרך להחליף את ג'יימס בקבוצת הקווידיץ'. והוא לא ידע לשחק קווידיץ'. או לעוף על מטאטא.


	3. פרק 2

**פרק 2**

"אוי לא, אוי לא, אוי לא, אוי לא!" מלמל רמוס בעודו מתהלך הלוך ושוב בחדר השינה שלהם בערב אותו היום. ג'יימס ישב על המיטה שלו (סליחה, על המיטה של רמוס), וסיריוס ופיטר שיחקו שח בחדר המועדון.

"תירגע," אמר ג'יימס. "הכל יהיה בסדר, זה לא עד כדי כך נורא."

"איך אני יכול להירגע?" קרא רמוס בתסכול. "אני לא יכול לשחק קווידיץ'! אני לא יודע לעוף!"

"אבל אתה חייב." התעקש ג'יימס. "אתה לא יכול לתת לגריפינדור להפסיד רק בגלל זה."

"ג'יימס," אמר רמוס, עוצר ומביט ישירות בחברו. "רק תחשוב על זה בהגיון לשנייה. איך אני יכול לעזור לקבוצה לנצח, כשאני לא יכול לעוף, ובטח שלא זריז מספיק כדי לקלוע לחישוקים?"

ג'יימס חייך אליו, ושילב את ידיו על חזו. "בטח שאתה יכול לעוף, ובטח שאתה זריז מספיק. אתה אני עכשיו, שכחת?"

"אה, נכון," השיב רמוס, למרות שעדיין לא היה משוכנע שהוא יכול לעשות את זה. רק המחשבה על לרחף בשמיים כשהדבר היחיד שמחזיק אותך הוא מטאטא גרמה לו לבחילה.

"היי, יהיה בסדר," אמר ג'יימס בקול מעודד. "לפחות אתה לא צריך לדאוג לגבי הפיכה למפלצת בעוד שלושה שבועות." ברגע שהמשפט יצא מפיו השתררה שתיקה בחדר. רמוס הרגיש מחנק קל בגרונו, והתיישב בכבדות על המיטה של ג'יימס, שהייתה מעכשיו המיטה שלו. הוא בהה בכפות רגליו, לא מסוגל להוציא מילה. היה אפשר לחתוך את המתח בסכין.

"אני מצטער," פלט לבסוף ג'יימס, כשהשתיקה החלה להיות בלתי נסבלת. "לא התכוונתי לזה ככה."

"זה בסדר," מלמל רמוס בשקט, עדיין מביט ברצפה.

"לא, זה לא בסדר." אמר ג'יימס, וקם ממקומו. הוא ניגש למיטה הקרובה והתיישב ליד רמוס. "לא הייתי צריך להגיד את זה." הוא הניח את ידו על כתפו של רמוס. "אתה יודע שזה לא באמת מה שאני חושב עלייך, נכון?"

רמוס רק משך בכתפיו בתגובה.

"אתה לא מפלצת, רמוס."

"כן, טוב, אני חושב שאני אלך לישון עכשיו." אמר רמוס אחרי עוד כמה דקות של שתיקה. הוא נשכב בגבו אל ג'יימס, שנאנח וקם ממקומו. לא היה טעם להתווכח עם רמוס כשהוא במצב הזה. רמוס שמע אותו יוצא מהחדר וסוגר אחריו את הדלת.

* * *

באותו לילה רמוס לא הצליח להירדם. הוא חשב על אירועי היום ועל מה שהולך לקרות מעכשיו. הוא צריך להעמיד פנים שהוא מישהו אחר. 'לא שזה הולך להיות קשה כל כך,' חשב לעצמו. היה לו ניסיון בלהסתיר את האמת, ולהעמיד פנים שהוא לא מי שהוא באמת. אבל להעמיד פנים שהוא ג'יימס? זה הולך להיות קצת מסובך.

ג'יימס תמיד התרברב ובלט, לעומת רמוס שניסה לשמור על פרופיל נמוך ככל האפשר. ג'יימס היה שחקן קווידיץ' מוערץ ופופולרי, ורמוס היה תלמיד שקט שאהב ללמוד ושנא להיפתח בפני אנשים. ג'יימס לא התבייש באהבתו ללילי, וחיזר אחריה כבר מהשנה השלישית שלהם, ורמוס לא סיפר לאף אחד מעולם על אהבתו למי שהיה החבר הכי טוב שלו, כיוון שפחד מדחייה. כן, רמוס אהב את סיריוס בלק. ולא סתם אהב, הוא היה מאוהב בו, עוד מהשנה החמישית שלהם.

סיריוס היה כל מה שרמוס אהב ורצה. הוא תמיד היה שם בשבילו, ברגעים הכי קשים. הוא לא נטש אותו כשגילה את סודו הכמוס ביותר, ונשאר לצידו אפילו שידע מה רמוס היה. הוא תמיד הצליח להצחיק אותו, לעודד אותו ולגרום לו להרגיש טוב יותר. השיחות עם סיריוס היו השיחות הכי מעניינות בעולם, והשתיקות איתו היו מעניינות לא פחות. הוא הרגיש בטוח כשסיריוס נכח, והרגיש ריקנות בכל פעם שהיה רחוק ממנו.

אבל הוא לא יכול היה לספר לו. לספר לו עלול להוביל לניתוק הקשר שלהם, וזה לא משהו שרמוס היה מוכן לסכן. לא היו לו מספיק חברים כדי להרשות לעצמו לאבד אחד.

רמוס ניער את ראשו. אין טעם לחשוב על דברים כאלה. אם הוא לא מצליח להירדם, עדיף כבר לנצל את הזמן הזה לדברים מועילים. רמוס הניח שלא יהיה לו זמן ללכת לספרייה בימים הבאים, מכיוון שהיה ג'יימס עכשיו, וג'יימס לא בילה את זמנו הפנוי בספרייה. אז אם הוא לא יכול ללכת לספרייה בשעות היום, הוא ילך לספרייה בשעות הלילה. הוא קם ממיטתו והתלבש במהירות, ואז פתח את מזוודתו של ג'יימס (שהייתה צמודה למיטתו) והוציא ממנה את גלימת ההעלמות.

הוא בדיוק עמד לצאת מהחדר כששמע מישהו מתיישב במיטה מאחוריו.

"קרניים? זה אתה? לאן אתה הולך?" היה זה קולו של סיריוס. רמוס הרגיש את הדופק שלו מאיץ. הוא לא ידע מה לענות. הוא לא יכול לומר את האמת, כי מי יאמין שג'יימס פוטר יקום באמצע הלילה כדי ללכת לספרייה? אבל מה הוא כן יכול להגיד?

"אממ... אני לא מצליח להירדם, אז חשבתי ללכת לטיול קצר בחוץ," הוא השיב לבסוף, מקווה שהוא נשמע לפחות קצת דומה לג'יימס.

סיריוס הביט בו בחשכה. "אפשר להצטרף?"

רמוס רצה להגיד שלא, אבל ידע שזאת תהיה טעות מצידו. ג'יימס לא היה מסרב להצעה כזאת. "בטח, אין בעיה, רך-כף."

לאחר שסיריוס התלבש שניהם יצאו יחד מחדר המועדון והחלו ללכת לכיוון הכניסה לטירה.

"אתה מתנהג מוזר בזמן האחרון, אתה יודע?" שאל סיריוס, ורמוס השפיל את מבטו. הוא באמת לא ידע מה לענות לזה. הוא רק קיווה שההתנהגות שלו לא נוראית עד כדי כך עד שתגרום לסיריוס לחשוד שהוא לא באמת ג'יימס. השאלה הבאה של סיריוס גרמה לו להתבלבל עוד יותר. "אתה לא כועס עליי או משהו, נכון?"

"כועס?" הוא שאל בבלבול. "על מה יש לי לכעוס?"

"אני לא יודע," סיריוס משך בכתפיו, אבל לרמוס הייתה ההרגשה שהוא דווקא כן יודע, אבל לא רוצה להגיד. בגלל איזו סיבה ג'יימס יכול לכעוס על סיריוס?

"אני לא כועס," הוא הבטיח, וסיריוס חייך אליו.

הם הגיעו לדלת הראשית, ויצאו דרכה אל המדשאות, מורידים מעליהם את גלימת ההעלמות.

לאחר כמה דקות בהן הלכו בשתיקה, סיריוס נעצר ופנה לעמוד מול רמוס. "אני יכול לדבר איתך, קרניים? על משהו חשוב?" מבטו נראה משדל, כמעט מתחנן.

"אממ..." מלמל רמוס. מה עליו לעשות? האם יהיה זה בסדר מצידו לדבר עם סיריוס בתור ג'יימס, ולחדור לפרטיות של השיחות ביניהם? רמוס לא ידע על מה סיריוס וג'יימס דיברו כשהיו לבד, ולא חשב שזאת זכותו לדעת. "לא עדיף שתדבר על זה עם רמוס? הוא יותר טוב ממני בלתת עצות." זה היה שקר, כמובן, אבל לפחות הוא ניסה.

סיריוס הניד בראשו. "אני לא יכול לדבר על זה עם רמוס. זה קשור אליו."

רמוס הרים את מבטו בבת אחת, עיניו מתרחבות. סיריוס רוצה לדבר עם ג'יימס עליו? "אממ, אני לא בטוח שכדאי שנדבר על זה." הוא אמר, למרות שהיה ממש סקרן לדעת מה יש לסיריוס להגיד.

"בבקשה, ג'יימס," הפעם סיריוס באמת התחנן. "אין לי אף אחד אחר לדבר איתו, ואתה יודע את זה. אתה היחיד שיודע, אתה היחיד שאני יכול לסמוך עליו."

"אה, בסדר." אמר רמוס. הוא לא הצליח לסרב למבט המסכן בעיניו הכסופות של חברו. הם התיישבו סמוך לאגם השחור וסיריוס הביט על כפות ידיו בזמן שהתחיל לדבר.

"אני מאוהב." רמוס מעולם לא ראה את סיריוס אבוד כל כך. "אני מאוהב ואני לא יודע מה לעשות."

רמוס הרגיש דקירה של קנאה בחזה, אך הזכיר לעצמו שהוא משחק כאן תפקיד, ושאסור לו להראות שום חולשה. הוא הניח את ידו על כתפו של סיריוס במחווה חברית וחייך אליו. "זה לא סוף העולם, אתה יודע."

"כן, זה כן." סיריוס קבר את פניו בידיו. "איך אתה יכול להתמודד עם זה כל פעם מחדש? איך אתה יכול לסבול את הדחייה של לילי?"

"אני לא יודע," השיב רמוס, והוא באמת לא ידע. "אני מניח שאני פשוט... חייב להמשיך לנסות. אני לא יכול לתת ל'לא' אחד למנוע ממני להשיג את מה שאני רוצה." הוא די התרשם מהתשובה שלו, היא דמתה לתשובות שג'יימס ענה בדרך כלל על שאלות מהסוג הזה.

"אבל זה לא קורע אותך מבפנים? זה לא כואב לך לדעת שאולי היא לעולם לא תהיה שלך?" שאל סיריוס בקול רועד.

"זה כואב," הודה רמוס במקומו של ג'יימס. "אבל היא תהיה שלי, תהיה בטוח בזה." הוא אמר, מנסה לחקות את הביטחון העצמי הגבוה של ג'יימס.

"טוב, **אני** לא בטוח. ו**לי** זה כן כואב," ורמוס אכן ראה את הכאב בעיניו של סיריוס. הוא מעולם לא ראה את סיריוס עצוב כל כך. מי יכולה לגרום לסיריוס להרגיש ככה, ולסרב לו?

"חשבת על לספר לה איך אתה מרגיש?" הוא שאל, למרות שזאת הייתה שאלה שמתאימה יותר לו מאשר לג'יימס. כנראה שיותר מדי לא מתאימה לג'יימס, כי סיריוס הרים את מבטו ובהה ברמוס.

"לה? לספר לה איך אני מרגיש?" חזר אחרי דבריו של רמוס בבלבול.

"אה, כן," השיב רמוס, מבולבל גם הוא. "לנערה שבה אתה מאוהב."

"זאת לא נערה." אמר סיריוס וחייך מעט. "חשבתי שכבר עברנו את השלב הזה, קרניים. סיפרתי לך לפני שבועיים שאני הומו, זוכר?"

רמוס בהה בו בפה פעור. לרגע הוא שכח את כל מה שקורה סביבו, שכח שהוא אמור להיות ג'יימס, ורק הביט בסיריוס בהלם מוחלט. "מה?"

"הומו, ג'יימס," אמר שוב סיריוס. "אוהב בנים, נושך כריות, תקרא לזה איך שאתה רוצה."

רמוס לא היה יכול להוציא עוד מילה מפיו. סיריוס בלק הומו? סיריוס בלק, הנער שבמשך שלוש השנים האחרונות שלהם בהוגוורטס יצא עם לפחות עשר בנות, הומו? משהו ממש לא הסתדר לרמוס בכל הסיטואציה הזאת, אבל בכל זאת שביב של תקווה החל לצמוח לו בבטן.

ואז הוא נזכר שהוא אמור להיות ג'יימס, שיודע על זה כבר שבועיים, מסתבר. "הו, כן, ברור. אז אתה מאוהב, אמרת? וזאת לא נערה?"

"לא, ג'יימס," השיב סיריוס, נועץ ברמוס מבטים חשדניים. "זה בחור."

"כן, כן, כמובן." רמוס ניסה לחפות על השוק הרגעי שלו, והשתדל להיזכר על מה דיברו קודם לכן. "אז, אממ... למה שלא תספר לבחור הזה איך אתה מרגיש כלפיו?"

"אני לא יכול, ג'יימס," פניו של סיריוס נפלו. "אני מפחד לאבד אותו."

ואז, ממש פתאום, משהו התחבר במוחו של רמוס. סיריוס הומו. סיריוס מאוהב בבחור. סיריוס מפחד לאבד אותו, משמע זה מישהו מאוד קרוב אליו. סיריוס לא יכול לדבר על זה עם רמוס, כי זה קשור אליו. הו, אלוהים.

בלי לחשוב הוא נשען קדימה והצמיד את שפתיו לשל סיריוס. זה הרגיש נפלא, הוא הרגיש שלם, וידע שזהו בדיוק המקום בו הוא רוצה להיות. אבל לאחר שנייה שנמשכה לנצח הוא חזר למציאות כשסיריוס התנתק ממנו וניגב בגועל את פיו בעזרת כף ידו.

"מה לעזאזל אתה חושב שאתה עושה?!" הוא קרא בזעזוע.

'אוי לא,' חשב רמוס. 'ג'יימס הולך להרוג אותי.'


	4. פרק 3

**פרק 3**

הייתה זו שעה מוקדמת בבוקר יום שבת בתחילת חודש אוקטובר. חדר המועדון של בית גריפינדור היה שקט ושומם. כמעט.

על אחת הספות האדומות שבחדר ישב נער חיוור פנים שהחזיק ספר פתוח לרווחה על ברכיו וקרא בו. למעשה, הוא לא קרא, אלא בהה בדפים הכתובים שמולו. הוא הרים את ידו אל פיו כדי להסוות פיהוק. עד כמה שהיה עייף, לא הצליח בדרך כלל לחזור לישון אחרי שהתעורר. בכל יום אחר היה מבלה בוקר שכזה בתכנון מתיחות, או בהצקה לחבריו הישנים. אך הבוקר הזה היה שונה.

הבוקר הזה הוא לא היה עצמו, אלא רמוס לופין, ורמוס לופין ישב בחדר המועדון וקרא בבקרים בהם התעורר מוקדם ולא הצליח לחזור לישון. או כך לפחות שיער ג'יימס פוטר מהיכרותו עם רמוס.

ג'יימס לא ידע איך להרגיש לגבי כל הסיטואציה אליה נקלע. מצד אחד הוא היה נסער ומבולבל ולא ידע איך להתמודד עם הצרה הזאת שנחתה עליו. הוא לא ידע כיצד לנהוג כמו רמוס, ולא היה בטוח אם יצליח לגרום לאנשים להאמין שהוא באמת אדם הזאב שאהב ללמוד ושנא לדבר על רגשותיו. לא היה זה פשוט בשביל ג'יימס לשלוט באינסטינקטים שלו, והוא לא ידע אם יהיה מסוגל לעצור את עצמו מלומר כמה דברים לא במקום.

אבל מצד שני, יש למצב גם צדדים חיוביים. הוא יכול לראות את העולם דרך העיניים של רמוס, ואולי זה יוביל לגילויים מעניינים על חבריו ועל עצמו. טוב, הוא באמת מתחיל להישמע כמו רמוס, אפילו במחשבות שלו.

קול צעדים גרם לניתוק חוט מחשבתו והוא הרים מבטו מהספר. מולו עמדה נערה גבוהה בשיער אסוף וכתונת לילה אדומה שתאמה לצבע שיערה. הייתה זו מושא אהבתו, לילי אוונס.

"היי, רמוס," היא אמרה והתיישבה לידו על הספה.

"הו, היי, אוו- אמ, לילי. בוקר טוב," בירך אותה בחיוך.

"מה אתה עושה כאן בשעה כל כך מוקדמת?" היא שאלה ומבטה נדד לכיוון הספר שנח על ברכיו, סגור כעת.

"לא הצלחתי להירדם, אז חשבתי לרדת לכאן ולקרוא קצת," השיב ג'יימס והניח את הספר על השולחן הקרוב. "ומה את עושה פה?"

לילי חייכה אליו, "אותו הדבר כמוך, רק שלא הבאתי ספר. תגיד, אתה רוצה לעבור שוב על הרשימות מתחילת השנה? עדיין לא סיימנו איתן."

לג'יימס לא היה מושג על מה היא מדברת, אבל הוא הניח שזה קשור איכשהו לתפקיד שלה ושל רמוס בתור מדריכים ראשיים. ג'יימס אף פעם לא התעניין ולא שאל את רמוס מה הוא עושה. הוא ידע שלילי ורמוס היו חברים טובים ונפגשו די הרבה, בעיקר השנה הזאת, כדי לעבוד על תפקידם. ג'יימס נהג לצחוק על חברו על כמות הזמן שהוא מבלה בכתיבת רשימות ושיחות עם שאר המדריכים על חוקי בית הספר, אך בליבו קינא בו על שזכה לבלות זמן רב בחברתה של לילי. לפעמים הוא פחד שמשהו יקרה בין השניים, אך רמוס הבטיח לו שהם רק ידידים ושהוא לעולם לא יעשה משהו כזה לחבר. וג'יימס סמך עליו.

"אה, בסדר," הוא השיב לשאלתה של לילי, למרות שלא היה בטוח אם יצליח לעקוב ולהבין מה עליו לעשות.

"טוב, אז אני עולה להביא אותן," היא אמרה ורצה למעלה, חזרה לחדרה.

ג'יימס נאנח והביט בגבה המתרחק ממנו. 'לפחות משהו אחד טוב יוצא מזה,' הוא חשב לעצמו, 'אני אזכה לבלות יותר זמן עם לילי, ואולי אפילו אראה לה שאני לא כזה נורא כמו שהיא חושבת.'

היא חזרה לאחר מספר דקות כשחבילת דפים בידה. "הנה," היא אמרה ומסרה לג'יימס חצי מהחבילה. הוא הציץ בה וראה שהדפים מלאים בכתב דק וצפוף; הכתב של רמוס. באופן נואש ניסה ג'יימס לשנות את נושא השיחה כדי שלא יצטרך לקרוא את הכל.

"אז... את הולכת להוגסמיד בסוף השבוע הבא?" זה היה הנושא הראשון שקפץ למוחו, מה שהיה הגיוני בהתחשב בעובדה שזה היה בערך הנושא היחידי שעלה ב"שיחות" שלו ושל לילי.

לילי הרימה גבה בשאלה. "כן," היא ענתה, למרות שנראתה מבולבלת. "אני חושבת שכן."

"עם מי את הולכת?" שאל ג'יימס, מנסה להאריך את השיחה, אך בכל זאת להישמע כמו רמוס.

"אני לא יודעת. פוטר בטח יציע לי ללכת איתו, **שוב**." היא ענתה ברוגז.

"ומה את מתכוונת לענות?" הוא שאל, מסוקרן.

"אה... **לא**." היא נחרה בבוז.

"הו." ג'יימס השפיל את מבטו. הוא רצה כל כך להגן על כבודו, אבל איך יוכל לעשות את זה כשהוא אמור להיות רמוס?

"ועם מי אתה הולך?"

"עם החברים שלי, אני מניח. עם מי עוד יש לי ללכת?" השיב ג'יימס ומשך בכתפיו.

"למה שלא תציע למישהו לצאת איתך?" שאלה לילי בעניין, למרות שקולה נשמע משדל.

ג'יימס היה עונה על השאלה הזאת בשמחה, אבל לרמוס לא היה ביטחון עצמי כמו שלו. "מי כבר תרצה לצאת **איתי**?" זאת הייתה שאלה די הגיונית. רמוס לא היה יפה במיוחד, עם כל הצלקות שעיטרו את פניו, ושיערו שהיה דליל למדי, והוא גם מעולם לא נפתח כלפי אנשים ולא התיידד עם אף אחד חוץ מהקונדסאים ולילי.

"אני הייתי יוצאת איתך," השיבה לילי לשאלתו הרטורית כביכול, "אתה יודע, אם לא היית הומו."

"הו, כן, זה מאוד נחמד..." ג'יימס קילל את רמוס בליבו, אך אז דבריה של לילי נקלטו במוחו. "רגע, **מה**?!"

* * *

"עשית **מה**?!" צעקתו של ג'יימס הדהדה ברחבי החדר. הוא ורמוס ישבו בפינה אחורית בספרייה, בטענה שהם צריכים להשלים את החומר שפספסו בשיעור התגוננות מפני כוחות האופל, כשהיו במרפאה אחרי תקרית הלחש.

רמוס חייך במבוכה (מה שנראה מאוד לא מתאים על הפנים של ג'יימס, לפי דעתו), והשפיל את מבטו. "נישקתי אותו."

"ולמה, לעזאזל, עשית את זה?" שאל ג'יימס בקול מעוצבן. הכיוון של השיחה מאוד לא מצא חן בעיניו. לא מספיק שהוא גילה רק באותו הבוקר שאחד מחבריו הטובים ביותר הוא הומו, עכשיו מסתבר שהוא נישק את חברו הטוב ביותר השני שגם הוא הומו?! והכי חשוב- מה יקרה למוניטין שלו אם אנשים יגלו שהוא נישק את סיריוס בלק?! (טוב, אז לא הוא, אבל אף אחד חוץ ממנו ומרמוס לא ידע את האמת.)

"אני לא התכוונתי לעשות את זה," ענה הנער הממושקף, "זה פשוט קרה. שכחתי שאני אמור להיות אתה."

"איך אפשר לשכוח דבר טוב שכזה?" גיחך ג'יימס, אך פניו הרצינו חזרה מיד. "למה בכלל רצית לנשק אותו?"

סומק הופיע על לחייו של רמוס, וג'יימס נרעד למראה פניו שעטו גוון אדמדם. "א-אני..." מלמל רמוס, ואז אמר משהו בלחישה שג'יימס לא הצליח להבין.

"מה אמרת?"

"אני אוהב אותו, בסדר?"

ג'יימס בהה בו. "אתה אוהב אותו?"

רמוס הנהן, מסמיק עוד יותר, עד כמה שהדבר נראה בלתי אפשרי. ג'יימס רצה להרביץ לו.

"טוב..." הוא אמר באיטיות. "דבר ראשון, אתה חייב ללמוד לשלוט בסומק הזה, כי לי זה בחיים לא יקרה." רמוס עבר להסתכל על הרצפה. "דבר שני, למה אף פעם לא סיפרת לי? זה לא נחמד שהייתי צריך לגלות דרך לילי שאתה הומו."

רמוס הרים את מבטו בהפתעה. "מה? היא סיפרה לך?" הוא שאל כלא מאמין.

"טוב, כן, אבל היא חשבה שאני אתה." השיב ג'יימס, והבנה נראתה על פניו של חברו. "אז למה לא סיפרת לי?"

"הוא החבר הכי טוב שלנו. לא רציתי לסכן את זה..." רמוס משך בכתפיו.

ג'יימס הנהן. "אז למה החלטת ללכת ולנשק אותו דווקא **עכשיו**?"

"הוא סיפר לי שהוא אוהב אותי," הסומק חזר ללחייו. "טוב, לא, הוא סיפר לך, אבל בכל זאת..."

"זה היה ממש טיפשי מצידך." אמר לו ג'יימס. "אבל בגלל זה אתה קונדסאי."

חיוך התגנב לשפתיו של רמוס. "כן, טוב... אני מצטער."

"זה בסדר," ג'יימס שילב את ידיו. "פשוט אל תעשה את זה שוב." רמוס הנהן. "אז מה קרה אחר כך?"

"ברחתי משם."

"טוב, אתה לא יכול לתת לו לחשוב ש**אני** אוהב אותו או משהו כזה."

"אז מה אני אמור לעשות?" רמוס נראה אבוד וחסר אונים.

"תגיד לו... תגיד לו שרק רצית לדעת איך זה, אתה יודע, לנשק בחור." השיב ג'יימס.

"הו, כן, זה נשמע כמו רעיון טוב." חיוכו של רמוס שב אליו.

"טוב, ברור, זה הרעיון שלי." גיחך ג'יימס ולכמה דקות שניהם היו שקטים וניסו להמשיך את החיבור שלהם להתגוננות מפני כוחות האופל.

"היי, אם אתה נישקת את סיריוס, אני יכול לנשק את לילי?"


	5. פרק 4

**פרק 4**

רמוס לא נתקל בסיריוס באותו היום. הוא לא ידע אם היה זה הוא שהתחמק מהפגישה, או שמא סיריוס. או אולי שניהם. הפעם האחרונה בה ראה אותו הייתה כשהתעורר בבוקר וסיריוס עדיין ישן במיטתו. החדר היה ריק מלבדם, לכן רמוס מיהר להתארגן ולרדת לארוחת הבוקר לפני שיאלץ להתמודד עם שאלותיו של חברו הישן.

ג'יימס הצליח לעודד אותו מעט, אבל הוא עדיין חשש ודחה את השיחה עם סיריוס. רמוס פשוט לא אהב לדבר על דברים כאלה. לא רק שהיה לו קשה לבטא את עצמו במילים, הוא פשוט לא אהב שאנשים יודעים עליו יותר מדי (אפילו אם, טכנית, מדובר כאן בג'יימס ולא בו).

ולמרות זאת, תחושה חמימה ומעודדת ליוותה אותו באותו היום. סיריוס אוהב אותו. נכון, הוא לא אמר את זה במפורש, אבל זה בהחלט השתמע מדבריו.

רמוס לא ידע איך להתמודד עם הידיעה הזאת, שערערה אותו וגרמה לו לאושר בו זמנית. הוא ידע שלא יוכל לעשות דבר עדיין, ושמעכשיו יהיה עליו להיזהר אף יותר שלא לפלוט שום דבר ליד סיריוס.

הוא בילה את רוב היום בפינה אחורית בספרייה, בהתחלה עם ג'יימס ואז לבדו, מסתתר ודואג שאף אחד לא יראה אותו. החיבור לפרופסור קנלי היה כבר גמור מזמן, ולבסוף רמוס החל לאסוף את חפציו לתוך תיקו- הכבד באופן יוצא דופן- של ג'יימס. כשעזב את הספרייה השעה הייתה כבר שעת צהריים מאוחרת ורמוס החליט שהגיע הזמן שהוא וסיריוס ידברו. זה חייב לקרות במוקדם או במאוחר, וכעת הגיע המאוחר.

אך בעודו עושה את דרכו אל מגדל גריפינדור רץ לקראתו נער בהיר שיער כשחיוך לא אופייני על פניו ובידו מטאטא מדגם כוכב שביט.

"היי, רמוס," הוא אמר, ורמוס חייך בתגובה. "חשבתי שכדאי שאעזור לך להתאמן, לפני שתעשה מעצמך צחוק באימון של הקבוצה. מה שיהיה חבל מאוד, כי בעצם תעשה מ**עצמי** צחוק." ג'יימס הרים את המטאטא וזרק אותו אל רמוס שתפס אותו בחשש.

"אממ..." הוא מלמל והביט במטאטא שבידו. הוא היה מוארך, עשוי עץ אלון, ומרוח כולו בלקה כהה. ג'יימס קיבל את המטאטא הזה מהוריו ליום הולדתו בשנה שעברה, והיה גאה בו מאוד. "טוב, בסדר." הוא הסכים להצעתו של ג'יימס, כיוון שלא רצה להגיע לשיעור הראשון ולא להתנסות לפני זה בכלל.

הם הלכו ביחד למגרש הקווידיץ,' נזהרים שלא להיתקל באף אחד. ג'יימס הוציא את אחד המטאטאים של בית הספר מארון המטאטאים הקטן, ויחד איתו הביא כדור גדול ואדום- הקוואפל. שניהם יחד התקדמו לעבר אמצע המגרש, כל אחד אוחז במטאטא שלו.

"טוב," אמר ג'יימס כשעמדו בדיוק באמצע המגרש, בין שתי קבוצות החישוקים. "תניח את המטאטא על הרצפה ותגיד 'עלה!'"

רמוס עשה כשהתבקש, אך המטאטא רק רעד קלות על הדשא הרטוב.

"תנסה שוב," הורה ג'יימס, נשמע כעת הרבה פחות נלהב.

רמוס ניסה, אבל גם הפעם לא הצליח להשיג תוצאות מדהימות. ג'יימס הביט במטאטא בתסכול. גם רמוס היה עצבני, אם כי לא בגלל שלא הצליח. הוא כבר ידע מראש שזה מה שיקרה, בדיוק כמו בשנה הראשונה שלהם, כך שזה לא הפתיע אותו במיוחד. הוא חשש ופחד מהטיסה שקרבה לבוא.

"טוב, פשוט קח אותו." ג'יימס התייאש לבסוף ורמוס נאנח והרים את המטאטא. הוא התיישב עליו, מחקה את תנועותיו של ג'יימס, ותחושה משונה, מין התרגשות, החלה למלא אותו.

"בספירה שלי," אמר ג'יימס וכופף את רגליו. רמוס עשה כמוהו. "שלוש, שתיים, אחת, תמריא!"

הוא בעט ברגליו בקרקע על מנת לקבל תנופה ואז הרגיש את עצמו מתרומם באוויר. הוא הסתכל למטה אך מיד התחרט על כך, הכל נראה קטן ורחוק כל כך מהגובה הזה.

ג'יימס המריא גם הוא וריחף סביבו במעגלים גדולים באוויר. "כל הכבוד!" צעק, כדי שרמוס יוכל לשמוע אותו למרות הרוח החזקה שנשבה. "אתה מתקדם מצוין." רמוס כלל לא הסכים איתו. "עכשיו תקיף את המגרש פעם אחת ותחזור לכאן!"

למרות הפחד, רמוס הטה מעט את המטאטא וניסה לכוון אותו כך שיוכל לעוף לקצה המגרש. באיטיות הוא הקיף את המגרש הענק כשליבו הולם בחזהו והרוח מעיפה את שיערו לכל כיוון. ג'יימס הסתכל עליו כל אותו הזמן וצעק לעברו קריאות עידוד (שנשמעו קצת מאולצות, לפי דעתו של רמוס). כשסיים את הסיבוב חזר לכיוון ג'יימס בקו ישר, וייצב את עצמו בקושי רב במרחק מה מחברו.

"יופי!" קרא ג'יימס, מתקרב אליו מעט. "תפוס את הקוואפל ותנסה לקלוע לחישוקים. אני אשחק את תפקיד השומר." ג'יימס מסר לו את הכדור הגדול, הסתובב וטס לעבר החישוקים בקצה הרחוק של המגרש.

רמוס אחז ביד אחת במטאטא ומיקם את הכדור תחת זרועו, מנסה בכל כוחו לא להסתכל למטה. הוא טס בעקבות ג'יימס שהספיק בינתיים להתמקם קצת לפני החישוק האמצעי.

"מוכן?" שאג ג'יימס, מנסה להתגבר על הרוח.

רמוס הנהן בחיוב, למרות שלא הרגיש מוכן בכלל. בעודו נזהר לא ליפול, הוא שחרר את המטאטא ואחז בקוואפל המחוספס בשתי ידיו. הוא טס לעבר ג'יימס וזרק בכל כוחו את הכדור לחישוק הימיני. ג'יימס אפילו לא היה צריך לזוז מילימטר; הקוואפל פספס בהרבה את החישוק, וצנח כעת במהירות לכיוון האדמה.

רמוס עקב במבטו אחרי ג'יימס שצלל במטרה לתפוס את הכדור, ובלי שהתכוון הציץ לרגע באדמה הרחוקה שמתחתיו. באותו רגע ראשו החל להסתחרר והוא איבד את שיווי משקלו. הוא ניסה לתפוס את המטאטא שוב אבל משקפיו נשמטו מעיניו וראייתו היטשטשה.

"ג'יימס!" הוא קרא. אבל ג'יימס היה יותר מדי רחוק ממנו כדי להספיק להגיע אליו, והוא הרגיש את עצמו מתנתק מהמטאטא לגמרי. האדמה החלה להיראות קרובה יותר ככל שנפל, והוא איבד את הכרתו.

* * *

כשרמוס פקח לראשונה את עיניו הוא לא היה בטוח מה קרה ואיפה הוא נמצא. הוא הביט סביבו וראה הרבה מיטות בעלות מצעים לבנים מסודרות בשורה לידו. הוא עצמו שכב על מיטה דומה, מכוסה בשמיכה לבנה ונעימה.

'פעם שנייה ביומיים שאני במרפאה, וזה אפילו לא קרוב לירח המלא' הוא חשב בזמן שהביא את ידיו אל עיניו כדי לשפשף אותן, אך נתקל במשקפיים שנחו על אפו. בשנייה הוא נזכר בכל מה שקרה מאז שיעור הלחשים של יום שישי, בשיחה שלו עם דמבלדור, בווידוי של סיריוס, באימון שלו ושל ג'יימס... הוא נזכר שהתעלף כשנפל מהמטאטא, אבל לא ידע מה קרה מאז, ואיך לעזאזל הוא לא מת?

הוא ניסה להתרומם מעט אבל כשעשה זאת חש בכאב חד ברגלו הימנית. נראה היה שהיא נשברה איכשהו, אולי מההתרסקות שלו אחרי שהתעלף... הוא חיפש עוד מקורות כאב אחרים בגופו, אבל לשווא. בדיוק כשחשב לנסות לקרוא למדאם פומפרי שבוודאי הייתה במשרד שלה, דלת המרפאה נפתחה ובפתח עמד נער גבוה שלבש את מדי בית הספר עם הסמל של גריפינדור עליהם.

רמוס הסמיק, ואז נזכר שג'יימס פוטר לא נהג להסמיק, לכן הסיט את מבטו מהנער וניסה להתרכז במשהו אחר. הוא שמע צעדים מתקרבים אליו והרים לבסוף את עיניו כדי לפגוש בעיניים הכסופות של סיריוס בלק, שעמד בצמוד למיטתו.

"היי, רך-כף," הוא אמר וחייך אליו בחשש.

סיריוס הביט בו במבט ספקני, ואז התיישב על אחד הכיסאות שליד המיטה. "ג'יימס..." הוא מלמל. "בקשר לאתמול..."

רמוס הסמיק אף יותר. "אה, כן, בקשר לזה-" הוא החל, אבל סיריוס קטע אותו.

"אני אוהב אותך, ג'יימס, אבל- אבל לא ככה."

רמוס מצמץ בעיניו מספר פעמים, בוהה בחברו שחור השיער. "מה?"

סיריוס העביר יד בשיערו בתסכול והסתכל לרמוס ישר בעיניים. "סיפרתי לך אתמול שאני מאוהב. אבל זה לא בך, ג'יימס."

רמוס בהה בו למשך עוד מספר שניות, ואז התפוצץ מצחוק, לא יכול לעצור את עצמו. "אתה חשבת-" הוא כמעט נחנק מצחוקו, "חשבת שאני-" זה היה יותר מדי. הוא לא היה צריך לנסות להתאים את התנהגותו לזו של ג'יימס, אפילו פעם אחת לא עלה בדעתו של רמוס שסיריוס יכול להיות מאוהב בג'יימס.

לאחר כמה דקות של צחוק בלתי נשלט החלה לכאוב לו הבטן והוא נאלץ להפסיק ולגחך מעט במקום. כשראה שסיריוס מביט בו בעצבנות, מיהר להסביר, "אני יודע שאתה לא מאוהב בי, סיריוס."

הפעם היה זה תורו של סיריוס למצמץ. "אתה יודע?"

"ברור שאני יודע," רמוס הנהן בראשו.

"אז למה... למה, אתה יודע... למה נישקת אותי?"

רמוס ניסה להיזכר במה שאמר לו ג'יימס כשישבו בספרייה. "רק רציתי לדעת איך זה, לנשק בחור."

"אה," סיריוס נשם לרווחה. "תודה למרלין. אין לך מושג, כבר חשבתי ש-"

"כן, טוב," קטע אותו רמוס. "אני לא." הוא הבטיח. או לפחות ג'יימס לא...

סיריוס חייך אליו בהקלה. הוא נראה כעת הרבה יותר נינוח. "תבטיח לי שלעולם לא תנסה את זה שוב."

רמוס צחק מעט, לא היה לו ספק שג'יימס לא ינשק את סיריוס אף פעם מרצונו החופשי. "אני מבטיח," הוא אמר, "שג'יימס פוטר לא ינשק את סיריוס בלק שוב לעולם."

סיריוס הסתכל עליו כאילו נפל בזה הרגע מהירח. "טוב... סיריוס בלק מאוד מודה לג'יימס פוטר על כך."

רמוס חייך אליו, מרגיש גם הוא הרבה יותר טוב. כעת כשהחלק המביך של השיחה היה מאחוריו, היו כמה דברים שהיה עליו לברר. "אז... זה רמוס, נכון?"

"מה בקשר לרמוס?" שאל סיריוס, מתחמק ממבטו.

"בו אתה מאוהב, לא?" דחק רמוס. הוא ידע את התשובה, אבל בכל זאת רצה לשמוע את סיריוס אומר את זה.

לקח לסיריוס כמה דקות, אבל לבסוף הוא השפיל את עיניו והנהן בראשו. "אסור לך לספר לו." הוא אמר בתקיפות. "תבטיח לי שלא תספר לו."

"אני מבטיח," השיב רמוס, כל גופו רועד משמחה. הוא היה בטוח שהחיוך הענקי שהיה מרוח על פרצופו כעת נראה דבילי ביותר. למזלו, סיריוס עדיין הביט ברצפה. "למה אף פעם לא סיפרת לי?" הוא שאל בסקרנות.

"לא יודע," סיריוס משך בכתפיו. "לא ידעתי איך תגיב. לא רציתי שזה יהרוס שום דבר... כבר הרסתי מספיק דברים שנה שעברה, אתה יודע, עם סנייפ והערבה המפליקה..."

רמוס לא הגיב. לקח לו הרבה מאוד זמן להתגבר על מה שסיריוס עשה, ועוד יותר זמן כדי לסלוח לו. היה זה קשה לחשוב על כך שמישהו שאהב כל כך מסוגל לבגוד בו בצורה כזאת ולחשוף את הסוד שלו. אבל לבסוף הוא הצליח לסלוח לסיריוס על מעשיו, ולא הרגיש מוכן עדיין לפתוח שוב את הנושא.

"כן," השיב לבסוף על דבריו של חברו. "אני מבין." הוא שלח לסיריוס חיוך מעודד, יודע שזה מה שג'יימס בוודאי היה עושה. "בוא נדבר על משהו אחר."

סיריוס הנהן בהסכמה, מרים סוף סוף את מבטו מהרצפה. "אז מה, תאונת קווידיץ', הא?" הוא שאל בקולו המתגרה. "זה חדש."

רמוס העביר יד בשיערו, מנהג בלתי רצוני של ג'יימס כשהיה עצבני או רצה להגן על כבודו. "הרבה זמן לא התאמנתי." זה לא היה לגמרי שקר, אחרי הכל עבר רק חודש מאז תחילת השנה, ולא היו לג'יימס כל כך הרבה אימונים.

סיריוס גיחך. "למה בכלל הלכת להתאמן לבד? לא אמרת שיש לך אימון ביום רביעי?"

"לא הייתי לבד," השיב רמוס. "הייתי עם-" הוא עצר, לא בטוח מה להגיד. אם יאמר שהלך לאימון עם רמוס זה ישמע לא אמין לחלוטין. כולם, כולל סיריוס, ידעו שרמוס לופין לא עף.

אבל סיריוס התעלם ממנו. "יש לך מזל שירחוני היה בסביבה כדי לרכך את הנפילה שלך."

רמוס בהה בו. "מה? איך אתה יודע את זה?" הוא שאל בבלבול.

"הוא סיפר לי," סיריוס משך בכתפיו. אם כך, זה היה סיפור הכיסוי של ג'יימס. תמיד טוב שיש לך חבר עם סיפורי כיסוי טובים.

"אה, כן, באמת מזל." אמר בחיוך.

"נראה לי שכדאי שאלך." סיריוס התמתח וקם ממקומו. "עוד מעט שעת כיבוי אורות, ואין לי שמץ של מושג איפה החבאת את גלימת ההעלמות שלך, כי היא לא הייתה במזוודה שלך כשחיפשתי אותה." רמוס הניח שג'יימס שם את גלימת ההעלמות במזוודה החדשה שלו (זאת אומרת, במזוודה של רמוס). "אז נתראה מחר, אני מקווה שמדאם פומפרי תשחרר אותך בזמן לארוחת הבוקר." הוא אמר ובעודו מחייך לעבר רמוס הפנה לו את גבו ויצא מהמרפאה.


	6. פרק 5

**פרק 5**

אחרי יומיים בתור ג'יימס, רמוס החל להתרגל לרעיון. הוא דיבר אל אנשים בקלות, במקום לחשוב כל כך הרבה לפני כל משפט שאמר. הוא כבר לא התבלבל במיטות או בחפצים, וכשהיה צריך משהו פנה ישר למזוודה של ג'יימס, במקום לזו שלו.

דמבלדור הספיק ליידע את כל צוות המורים על המקרה, כך שרמוס יכול היה להירגע בשיעורים ולהפסיק לדאוג מהשטויות שעשה ג'יימס, שלא הצליח להקשיב בשיעורים, למרות שהיה אמור לשחק את תפקידו של רמוס ולסכם את כל החומר הנלמד. הוא דיבר עם מי שישב לידו (בדרך כלל היה זה סיריוס) והשאיר לרמוס לעשות את העבודה השחורה ובאמת להקשיב לדברי המורים.

בשיעורים הראשונים ננעצו ברמוס הרבה מבטים מצד חבריו לכיתה, שתהו בוודאי למה ג'יימס פוטר מקשיב בשיעור במקום להשתטות עם חבריו, ולמה רמוס לופין לא שם לב לנעשה סביבו חוץ מסיריוס בלק שישב לידו. רמוס לא רצה לעורר חשד, אבל ידע שאין שום סיכוי שג'יימס יצליח למלא את מקומו בנושא המדובר, ולא רצה להפסיד חומר רק בגלל המצב הנוכחי. הוא קיווה שאנשים יפסיקו להתייחס לעניין, ואכן, אחרי זמן מה לשאר התלמידים נמאס לדון בנושא.

היחידים שעדיין לא הבינו מה פשר השינוי המוזר בחבריהם היו סיריוס ופיטר. הם המשיכו להסתכל על רמוס בבלבול בכל פעם שענה נכון על שאלה שנשאלה בכיתה, ועל ג'יימס שמחברתו הייתה מלאה קשקושים במקום מילים. אבל רמוס וג'יימס הצליחו להתחמק באלגנטיות מכל שאלה בנושא.

ביום רביעי בערב, בזמן אימון קבוצת הקווידיץ' של גריפינדור, נשאר רמוס בחדר המועדון בתירוץ שכף רגלו עדיין כאבה מההתרסקות שלו ביום שבת. זה היה שקר, כמובן; מדאם פומפרי ריפאה את קרסולו השבור תוך כמה רגעים, אבל הוא לא התכוון להביך את עצמו בפומבי מאז שנוכח לדעת שהוא לא יכול לעוף גם בתור ג'יימס.

השבוע חלף ועד מהרה הגיע יום שישי. רמוס ישב במקומו של ג'יימס בשיעור תולדות הקסם וניסה לסכם את דבריו המשעממים של פרופסור בינס כשהרגיש בעיטה ברגלו. הוא הביט הצידה, על חברו לשולחן שנראה לחוץ ועצבני.

"מה קרה, רך-כף?" לחש רמוס.

"אני צריך לדבר איתך," ענה סיריוס גם הוא בלחישה.

"זה דחוף?" שאל רמוס והציץ בפרופסור בינס שהמשיך לדבר, למרות שכעת אף אחד בכיתה לא הקשיב לו.

"כן," השיב סיריוס, "אני חושב שאני הולך לספר לרמוס."

רמוס קפא. הוא ידע בדיוק על מה סיריוס מדבר, אבל שאל בכל מקרה, בקול רועד מעט, "לספר לו מה?"

סיריוס הגניב מבט מאחורי כתפו, אל ג'יימס ופיטר שישבו שני שולחנות מאחוריהם, ואז ענה בלחישה, "שאני אוהב אותו."

רמוס הביט גם הוא בשני חבריו, ותהה איך יגיב ג'יימס אם סיריוס יבוא אליו ויגיד לו שהוא מאוהב בו. סביר להניח שהדבר הראשון שיעשה יהיה להתחרפן. אחר- כך הוא יגיד לסיריוס שאין שום מצב שבעולם שיקרה ביניהם משהו, גם אם הוא אמור להיות רמוס. מסקנה: אסור לסיריוס לעשות את מה שהוא מתכוון לעשות.

"אני לא חושב שזה רעיון טוב כל כך," אמר לבסוף רמוס.

סיריוס הרים אליו גבה, "למה?"

"אממ..." מלמל רמוס, מנסה לחשוב על סיבה הגיונית, אך כלום לא עלה במוחו. "מה אם... מה אם הוא לא מרגיש אותו דבר וזה יגרום לכך שתתרחקו?" הוא העלה את הטיעון של סיריוס מהערב הראשון אחרי ההחלפה שלו עם ג'יימס.

סיריוס נראה כשוקל את מילותיו לפני שאמר בשקט, "לא אכפת לי יותר. נמאס לי לחכות, חיכיתי כבר כל כך הרבה זמן. הוא צריך לדעת."

באותו רגע הסתיים השיעור, וזרם של תלמידים התנפל על דלת הכיתה כדי לצאת החוצה. סיריוס נעמד ויצא מהכיתה בעקבות פיטר וג'יימס, כשרמוס ממהר אחריו. הוא לא יכול היה לתת לסיריוס לדבר עם ג'יימס לפני שיספיק קודם להזהיר אותו בעצמו.

"רך-כף, חכה!" הוא קרא, וסיריוס הסתובב והביט בו.

"מה?" הוא שאל בקול עצבני ומתוח.

רמוס הביט סביבו בחיפוש אחר דרך לעכב את חברו. הוא ראה את גבו המתרחק של ג'יימס, שלא שם לב ששניים מחבריו נשארו מאחור, ולפתע נזכר רמוס שאחרי שיעור תולדות הקסם הייתה להם שעה חופשית. הוא חזר להביט בסיריוס וחייך. "בוא נצא החוצה ונדבר קצת," הציע, וסיריוס המבולבל הנהן ועקב אחריו לכיוון מדשאות בית הספר.

הם יצאו החוצה והתיישבו בצל אחד העצים, רוח קרירה של תחילת החורף מבדרת את שיערם. שניהם הידקו את צעיפיהם סביב צווארם כדי להתגונן מפני הקור.

"תקשיב, סיריוס," פתח רמוס. הוא התמהמה מעט עם המשך המשפט, ובינתיים תלש גבעולים בידיו בעודו מנסה לחשוב על מה לומר. איך יכול היה להסביר לסיריוס את החששות שלו, כשהוא בעצמו לא ידע מה הן? מובן שרצה שסיריוס יתוודה בפניו על אהבתו, אבל לא כשהוא תקוע בגוף של מישהו אחר. ומה אם ג'יימס יסרב וידחה אותו, ואז סיריוס לא ירצה לתת לרמוס הזדמנות שנייה ברגע שיחזור חזרה לגוף שלו? רמוס לא היה מוכן לקחת את הסיכון.

"אני יודע מה אתה חושב, קרניים," קולו של סיריוס הקפיץ אותו ממחשבותיו, ורק אז שם לב שלא המשיך את המשפט שהתחיל. "אתה חושב שאני נחפז מדי ולא מנסה קודם לברר מה רמוס מרגיש, או אם בכלל יש לי סיכוי... אבל אתה צריך להבין שכן ניסיתי לברר את כל אלה. אתה מכיר את ירחוני, אתה יודע שהוא לא נותן לאף אחד לדעת על מה הוא באמת חושב, ושהוא לא חושף את הרגשות האמיתיים שלו."

רמוס הרגיש צביטת אשמה קלה בלב. הוא לא התכוון להיות ככה, אבל כך הוא פשוט היה.

"חשבתי על זה במשך כל השבוע האחרון, והחלטתי שאני רוצה שהוא ידע," המשיך סיריוס, "גם אם הוא לא מרגיש כמוני, גם אם הוא יחשוב שזה מוזר ושגוי ולא כדרך הטבע, אני רוצה שהוא ידע. כי מגיע לרמוס לדעת שמישהו אוהב אותו. אני יודע שהוא יקבל את זה, גם אם הוא לעולם לא יוכל להחזיר לי את האהבה שהייתי רוצה. הוא יקבל את זה כי הוא רמוס, וזה מה שהוא עושה- הוא מקבל אנשים כמו שהם, כמו שהוא היה רוצה שאנשים יקבלו אותו. כמו שמגיע לו שאנשים יקבלו אותו."

חיוך התפשט על שפתיו של רמוס למשמע מילים אלו. סיריוס היה כל כך רגיש ומתחשב, ותמיד קיבל אותו כמו שהוא היה, בלי לנסות לשנות בו שום דבר. וזאת הייתה אחת הסיבות שרמוס אהב אותו כל כך.

אחרי שסיים את נאומו הארוך פנה סיריוס להביט ברמוס וחיכה לתגובתו, אך רמוס לא ידע מה להגיד. הוא לא חשב שיוכל למצוא דרך לשכנע את חברו לסגת מהחלטתו אחרי מה שזה עתה אמר.

הם ישבו בשתיקה במשך מספר דקות. סיריוס בהה באגם ורמוס בהה בסיריוס, עד שלשחור השיער כנראה נמאס. "רוצה לעזור לי?"

רמוס הביט בו בשאלה, "איך?"

"משחק תפקידים!" הכריז סיריוס בחיוך, ורמוס הרים גבה בבלבול.

"מה?"

"אתה יודע, כדי שאוכל להתאמן לפני שבאמת אצטרך לדבר עם רמוס." הסביר סיריוס, אבל רמוס עדיין לא הבין מה בדיוק הוא רוצה. "אתה תהיה ירחוני, ואני אהיה אני, ואני אגיד לך את כל הדברים שאני רוצה להגיד לו."

רמוס נותר מבולבל, אך כעת גם היה מודאג. מה הוא אמור לעשות- להסכים לבקשה של סיריוס או לא? האם ג'יימס היה מסכים לה? ואם יסכים, האם הוא אמור להתנהג כמו רמוס, או כמו ג'יימס שמנסה להתנהג כמו רמוס? לבסוף, אחרי שהביט פעם נוספת בעיניו הכסופות של חברו, החליט שעדיף פשוט להיות עצמו. אחרי שבוע שלם, יהיה נחמד להתנהג כרגיל בחברת אנשים אחרים מלבד ג'יימס, במקום לנסות להיות מישהו שהוא לא. "בסדר."

"יופי," חייך הנער הגבוה ועבר לישיבה מזרחית, "תנסה להתנהג כמו ירחוני." הוא הורה, ורמוס הנהן. סיריוס חייך שוב, ואז כחכח בגרונו כעומד לפתוח בנאום ארוך במיוחד. "ירחוני?"

"כן, רך-כף?"

"יש לי משהו חשוב לספר לך."

"באמת? מה זה? ואם זה קשור לעוד מתיחה שאתה וקרניים עשיתם לסנייפ, אני לא רוצה לשמוע."

סיריוס גיחך. "לא, זה לא משהו כזה."

"אה," אמר רמוס, מחייך. הוא החל ליהנות מהעניין. "אם כך, מה קרה?"

"זה משהו מאוד חשוב," אמר סיריוס בהדגשה, הפעם נשמע רציני יותר. "זה משהו שרציתי לספר לך כבר הרבה מאוד זמן, אבל אף פעם לא מצאתי את הזמן המתאים ואת הדרך הנכונה."

רמוס הביט בו והרגיש את ליבו הולם במהירות בחזו. "ומה זה ה'משהו' הזה?"

"אני חושב שאני..." החל סיריוס, אך קטע את עצמו, "לא, זה לא טוב. שוב." הוא הרים את מבטו והביט היישר לתוך עיניו של רמוס. "אני אוהב אותך."

"גם אני אוהב אותך, רך-כף, אתה החבר הכי טוב שלי," אמר רמוס בעודו מתחיל להסמיק באופן לא רצוני. כמובן שידע שסיריוס לא מתכוון לסוג הזה של אהבה, אבל חשב שאם היה שומע את סיריוס אומר את המשפט הספציפי הזה בלי לדעת מראש למה הכוונה, היה מניח מיד שזוהי אהבה חברית בלבד.

"לא, רמוס, אני מאוהב בך." אמר סיריוס, הפעם בקול ברור יותר. "אני מאוהב בך כבר מהשנה הרביעית שלנו. כל כך הרבה זמן רציתי להגיד לך את זה, אבל לא ידעתי איך. אני יודע שאולי זה מוזר, אבל ככה אני מרגיש. תבין שלא בחרתי בזה, יותר מזה; ניסיתי להילחם במחשבות האלה בהתחלה, אבל אני לא מצליח. אני לא יכול יותר להחזיק את זה בפנים. לא אכפת לי אם אתה לא מרגיש כמוני, העיקר שתדע מה אני מרגיש."

רמוס לא אמר דבר וניסה לבהות בסיריוס בהלם, כי ידע שכך היה נוהג למשמע משפטים אלו.

סיריוס נשם עמוק והמשיך בנאומו, "אני רוצה להיות איתך, לא משנה לי באיזו דרך. תמיד תהיה הכל בשבילי, גם אם אני כלום בשבילך. אני רוצה להיות שם בשבילך כשתצטרך אותי, אני רוצה לגרום לך לשמוח בכל רגע אפשרי, אני רוצה שלעולם לא תהיה יותר לבד. אני רוצה לראות אותך מחייך, ואם תבכה, אני רוצה לנגב לך את הדמעות ולוודא שלא תבכה שוב לעולם. אני רוצה לעזור לך בלילות הירח המלא, ואני מבטיח שאף פעם לא אתן לך לעבור אותם לבד."

רמוס בהה בו, הפעם בהלם אמיתי. הוא מעולם לא שמע את סיריוס מדבר ברכות כזאת. המילים שלו גרמו לליבו של רמוס לרטוט בעונג. הוא הביט בחברו וחייך אליו חיוך ביישני, "גם אני רוצה את כל הדברים האלה."

סיריוס הרים אליו את מבטו ושאל בדאגה, "אתה חושב שזה מה שהוא יגיד?" וברגע אחד כל הקסם שמילא את האוויר התנדף.

רמוס נזכר שהוא בעצם ג'יימס עכשיו, וחייך אל סיריוס חיוך מעט מאולץ, "אני לא יודע."

"אני מאוד מקווה שכן. אתה יודע, אתה די טוב בתור ירחוני."

"כן..." רמוס לא ידע אם זאת אמורה להיות מחמאה, אבל חייך שוב בכל זאת. "טוב, אני צריך ללכת." אמר וקם ממקומו. היה עליו למצוא את ג'יימס ולהזהיר אותו בתקווה שסיריוס לא ימצא אותו לפניו. "בהצלחה עם ירחוני." הוא הסתובב והחל לחזור בצעדים מהירים לטירה.

* * *

רמוס חיפש את ג'יימס לפחות חצי שעה עד שלבסוף מצא אותו מדבר עם לילי אוונס בכניסה לכיתת לחשים, שהיה השיעור הבא שלהם לאותו היום. במהלך השבוע האחרון רמוס שם לב שהשניים התקרבו מאוד אחד אל השנייה. הוא התקרב אליהם בשקט, מנסה להקשיב לשיחתם.

"-ממש מסובך, אני לא מבינה איך הצלחת להטיל אותו בשבוע שעבר," אמרה לילי והעבירה יד בשיערה הארוך.

"כן," השיב ג'יימס, נשען על הקיר בצורה מאוד לא אופיינית לרמוס, "אני לא יודע, פשוט הצלחתי."

רמוס נענע את ראשו ונאנח. הוא לא 'פשוט הצליח', הוא התאמן על הלחש הרבה מאוד עד שהבין אותו בדיוק. הוא נעצר לידם והניח יד על כתפו של ג'יימס.

"היי, רמוס, לילי," חייך אליהם, ואז פנה אל חברו, "אני צריך לדבר איתך."

"זה לא יכול לחכות? אני באמצע שיחה," ג'יימס נראה די מרוגז על ההפרעה.

"זה דחוף."

לבסוף ג'יימס השתכנע והלך בעקבות רמוס לאחר שנפרד מלילי. הם נכנסו למסדרון צדדי שבדרך כלל אף אחד לא עבר בו.

"אז, מה קרה?" של ג'יימס, נשען שוב על הקיר.

"זה סיריוס," השיב רמוס. "הוא רוצה להתוודות על אהבתו בפנייך."

"מה?!" קרא ג'יימס בבהלה. "למה?"

"הוא אומר שהוא חייב שתדע. בעצם, הוא חייב שאני אדע..."

ג'יימס נראה על סף התעלפות כשנופף בידיו באוויר, "אז לך ותגיד לו לא לעשות את זה!"

"ניסיתי!" קרא רמוס בייאוש. "הוא לא מוכן להקשיב לי! ג'יימס, בבקשה, אתה חייב לשתף פעולה."

רמוס קיווה שחברו יסכים, למרות שלא חשב שיש סיכוי שכך באמת יקרה. ואכן, התשובה לה ציפה לא איחרה לבוא. "השתגעת?! אני לא יכול לשתף פעולה! אני לא באמת אתה, למקרה ששכחת! אני לא יכול לצאת עם סיריוס בלק!"

"אני יודע," אמר רמוס וקבר את פניו בידיו, "אבל מה אם זאת תהיה ההזדמנות האחרונה שתהיה לי? מה אם הוא יתייאש ולא יהיה מוכן לחכות לי? מה אם תדחה אותו והוא לא ירצה להקשיב לי ברגע שאהיה שוב בגוף שלי?"

הוא ידע שאין סיכוי שג'יימס יסכים לעשות את זה בשבילו, גם אם ירד על ברכיו ויתחנן. ג'יימס אהב את המוניטין שלו יותר מהכל, ולצאת עם נער אחר, גם אם היה זה סיריוס בלק, בהחלט היה הורס אותו. וחוץ מזה, ג'יימס היה מאוהב בלילי מאז השנה הראשונה שלהם. איזו סיבה יש לו להרוס את כל זה ולהיענות בחיוב להצעתו של סיריוס? לכן היה רמוס מופתע מאוד כששמע את דבריו הבאים של ג'יימס.

"בסדר, אני אעשה את זה."

רמוס הרים את ראשו מידיו והביט בג'יימס בהלם. "מה?"

"אני אעשה את זה," חזר ג'יימס וגיחך למראה הבעת פניו של חברו.

"באמת?" שאל רמוס בחיוך. "למה שינית את דעתך?"

"אני יודע שזה חשוב לך," ענה ג'יימס וחייך גם הוא. "חוץ מזה, לא אכפת לי לעשות את זה, כל עוד אף אחד לא ידע שזה אני ולא אתה."

רמוס רצה לחבק אותו. הוא הולך לצאת עם סיריוס! טוב, לא הוא, אבל זה כמעט נחשב. "תודה, תודה, תודה!"

ג'יימס חייך ופנה לחזור חזרה לכיתת לחשים, אך אז נעצר והוסיף, "אה, אבל אני לא מתכוון לתת לו לגעת בי, את זה אתה תצטרך לעשות. לא להחזיק ידיים, לא להתנשק, ובטח שלא יותר מזה."

רמוס צחק, הנהן, והחל ללכת לצד ג'יימס חזרה לכיתה.


	7. פרק 6

**פרק 6**

בערב יום שישי ישבו ארבעת הקונדסאים בארוחת הערב ודיברו על המתיחה הבאה שתכננו לעשות. הם עוד לא החליטו מה בדיוק היא תכלול, אבל ידעו שיהיה לה קשר לכל הסלית'רינים, ובעיקר לסנייפ.

רמוס הקשיב רק בחצי אוזן לנאמר סביבו. מוחו היה טרוד בשיחה שלו ושל ג'יימס בצהרי אותו היום. הוא לא האמין שסוף כל סוף, אחרי כל הזמן הזה בו היה מאוהב בסיריוס, יש לו באמת סיכוי איתו. הוא קיווה בכל ליבו שג'יימס לא יפשל, ושהכל ילך כמו שצריך.

רמוס הביט בנער בעל העיניים הכסופות שישב בדיוק מולו ודיבר עם ג'יימס ופיטר בהתלהבות. הוא היה כל כך יפה, עם השיער השחור שגלש על מצחו, ושפתיו המלאות שנפתחו ונסגרו כשדיבר. רמוס כל כך רצה לנשק את השפתיים האלו שוב, אבל ידע שייקח הרבה מאוד זמן עד שיזכה לכך; אחרי הכל, יעברו עוד לפחות שבועיים עד שהשיקוי שאמור להחזיר אותו לגופו יהיה מוכן.

רמוס הבחין שחבריו הפסיקו לצחוק, וכשהביט שוב בפניו של סיריוס הוא נראה מתוח מאוד. לאחר שהציץ ברמוס לשנייה פנה אל ג'יימס שישב לידו.

"ירחוני," רמוס שמע אותו אומר, "אני יכול לדבר איתך רגע, לבד?"

ג'יימס שלח לרמוס מבט שאמר 'אתה כל כך חייב לי על זה', ואז חייך אל סיריוס והשיב בחיוב. שניהם קמו ממקומם ויצאו ביחד מהאולם הגדול.

בטנו של רמוס החלה להתכווץ, והוא ידע שלא יוכל לעמוד בזה. הוא היה חייב לדעת על מה בדיוק הם מדברים, ואם ג'יימס יעמוד בהבטחתו. הוא המציא תירוץ חפוז לפיטר, קם מהשולחן ויצא בעקבות שני חבריו. בהתחלה לא ראה אף אחד סביבו, אך אז שם לב שהדלת המובילה למדשאות נשארה מעט פתוחה.

במהירות הוציא רמוס את גלימת ההעלמות מתיקו, התכסה בה ויצא החוצה. הוא וג'יימס סיכמו שהגלימה תישאר אצלו בינתיים, למקרה שסיריוס או פיטר ירצו להשתמש בה. היא תמיד הייתה אצל ג'יימס, ועדיף היה שכך גם יישאר.

רמוס ראה את ג'יימס וסיריוס יושבים ליד עץ ערבה גדול על גדת האגם. זה היה המקום בו נישק רמוס את סיריוס בשבוע שעבר. הוא מיהר לכיוונם ונעצר במרחק מה מהם, קרוב מספיק כדי לשמוע את דבריהם, אבל רחוק מכדי לראות את פניהם.

"-משהו חשוב לספר לך," נשמע קולו של סיריוס. הוא היה נשמע הרבה יותר לחוץ מאשר כשדיבר עם רמוס כמה שעות קודם לכן.

"הו, באמת? מה זה?" שאל ג'יימס, נשמע לחוץ גם הוא.

"רציתי לספר לך את זה כבר הרבה זמן, אבל אף פעם לא מצאתי את הזמן המתאים." אמר סיריוס, וכשג'יימס לא ענה הוא המשיך, "זה די קשה... אני... אני הומו." שתיקה קצרה השתררה בין השניים, במהלכה רמוס הבחין במבטים החוששים ששלח סיריוס לכיוון ג'יימס.

"הו," פלט האחרון לבסוף. רמוס שם לב לניסיון שלו להישמע מופתע. זה נשמע די פתטי מהצד.

"כן... אני יודע שזה קצת מפתיע, אבל ככה זה..."

"זה בסדר, רך-כף." השיב ג'יימס.

"אני שמח שאתה בסדר עם זה, אבל זה לא הכל..." סיריוס עצר לרגע, ואז המשיך בקול רועד מעט, "אני מאוהב בך, ירחוני, כבר כל כך הרבה זמן. אני רוצה להיות איתך," הוא אמר, הפעם באותה דרך בה דיבר עם רמוס. "אני רוצה להיות שם בשבילך כשתצטרך אותי, אני רוצה לגרום לך לשמוח, אני רוצה שלעולם לא תהיה לבד. אני רוצה לראות אותך מחייך, ואם תבכה אני רוצה לנגב לך את הדמעות. אני רוצה לעזור לך בלילות הירח המלא, ואני מבטיח שלא אתן לך לעבור אותם לבד אף פעם."

רמוס נזכר בתשובתו שלו לדברים אלו, 'גם אני רוצה את כל הדברים האלה', אך הטיל ספק בכך שתשובתו של ג'יימס תהיה זהה.

לקח לנער השני כמה רגעים, אך לבסוף הוא השיב בקול ברור מספיק, "זה... זה נהדר, סיריוס."

"באמת?" קולו של סיריוס נשמע מופתע ומלא אושר. "זה לא מרתיע אותך?"

"לא," השיב ג'יימס. "אני... אני גם מרגיש ככה."

במשך כמעט דקה אף אחד מהם לא אמר דבר, ורמוס כבר התחיל לחשוש שאולי סיריוס חושד במשהו, אבל לבסוף נשברה השתיקה.

"אין לך מושג כמה זמן רציתי לשמוע את זה!" אמר סיריוס בשמחה. רמוס ראה אותו מתקרב אל ג'יימס באיטיות מפחידה, והרגיש צביטה של קנאה בתוכו, אך הנער החיוור הרים את ידו ועצר את חברו לפני שהספיק לעשות את שתכנן.

"עוד לא," אמר ג'יימס בקול רגוע. "אני לא מוכן לזה עדיין."

סיריוס התרחק מעט והביט בחברו, "בסדר. ניקח את זה לאט." הוא נשמע כאילו דבריו של ג'יימס העליבו אותו מעט, אך עדיין לא נעלמה ממנו כל השמחה. "מה אתה אומר על לבוא איתי להוגסמיד בסוף השבוע הבא?"

"בסדר," ענה ג'יימס וחיוך ענקי התפשט על פניו של סיריוס.

"הדייט הראשון שלנו!" הוא קרא בעודו נעמד, מציע את ידו לג'יימס. שניהם החלו לחזור על עקבותיהם לכיוון הטירה, ורמוס זז מהדרך כדי שלא יתקלו בו בטעות. הוא הלך אחריהם עד מגדל גריפינדור, שם חיכה רבע שעה לפני שנכנס דרך החור שמאחורי האישה השמנה.

* * *

במשך כל סוף השבוע רמוס ניסה לחשוב על דרך להודות לג'יימס על מה שעשה בשבילו, עד שביום ראשון הצליח למצוא רעיון.

"אני הולך לגרום ללילי להסכים לצאת איתך." הוא הודיע לג'יימס בזמן שישבו בחדר המועדון, מתעדכנים בכל מה שחדש בחייו של השני. פיטר ישן למעלה בחדרם, בעוד שסיריוס מילא עונש שקיבל בעקבות הערה שזרק בשיעור שינוי צורה על איך "זה יהיה נפלא לשנות את השיער השמנוני של סבר-מאוס לספגטי, אתם לא חושבים?"

ג'יימס הביט בו בספקנות, "ניסיתי לשכנע אותה לצאת איתי במשך ארבע שנים, מה גורם לך לחשוב שאתה תצליח?"

"טוב, דבר ראשון, אני לא באמת אתה, למקרה ששכחת." רמוס חייך והתכופף כדי להתגונן מפני הכרית שנזרקה לכיוונו. "חוץ מזה, צפיתי בך במשך כל השנים האלה, ואני יודע בדיוק איפה טעית ולמה לא הצלחת עד עכשיו."

"אז למה לא אמרת לי?!" שאל ג'יימס בעצבנות.

"לא שאלת," השיב רמוס והתכופף שוב כשכרית שנייה נזרקה עליו.

"טוב, אז מה אתה מתכוון לעשות?"

"חכה ותראה." אמר רמוס וחיכך את ידיו זו בזו. להיות ג'יימס כנראה החל להשפיע עליו.

* * *

למחרת חיכה רמוס בשקט להזדמנות שלו. הוא ידע בדיוק איך לתפוס את תשומת הלב של לילי, אבל זה לא היה תלוי רק בו. לבסוף בזמן ארוחת הצהריים ההזדמנות סוף סוף הגיעה.

"היי, פוטר," אמר קול מתגרה מאחוריו. רמוס חייך לעצמו, הוא ידע למי היה שייך הקול הזה. הוא הגניב מבט אל הגריפינדורית אדומת השיער שישבה עם חברותיה כמה כיסאות ממנו, ואז הסתובב לאחור בפנים שלוות.

"כן, סנייפ?"

"שמעתי שעומדים להעיף אותך מקבוצת הקווידיץ' של גריפינדור," אמר הנער הרזה וחייך אל רמוס חיוך לא נעים, "בגלל הבעיה הזאת ברגל שלך." רמוס דאג שכל בית הספר ידע שהסיבה שבגללה הוא ממשיך להפסיד אימונים של הקבוצה היא בגלל ה"בעיה" ברגל שלו, שנרפאה כבר מזמן.

הוא הציץ לימינו וראה את לילי מביטה במתרחש בעיניים מצומצמות. בינגו. "שמעת לא נכון," הוא אמר בשקט והסתובב חזרה אל צלחתו. מולו ישבו שני נערים המומים ונער שלישי שנראה כאילו הוא עומד לדפוק את ראשו בשולחן מרוב זעם.

"אני לא אתפלא אם אין לך בכלל שום בעיה ברגל," המשיך סנייפ בשלו, מגביר כעת את קולו כדי שכל יושבי האולם ישמעו, "מדאם פומפרי יכולה לרפא כל שבר ברגע. הקבוצה שלך בטח זרקה אותך כי אתה פשוט גרוע בקווידיץ'."

פיות רבים נפערו למשמע דבריו של סנייפ. חלק מהתלמידים החלו להתלחשש ביניהם ולתהות האם זוהי האמת, וחלקם פשוט היו נדהמים מהעלבון שהטיח סנייפ בג'יימס פוטר, שהיה ידוע בכישרונו המבורך במשחק המדובר.

רמוס הבחין שג'יימס עומד לקום ממקומו ומיהר לבעוט ברגלו מתחת לשולחן בהזהרה. 'אל תגיד כלום,' שפתיו הורו ללא קול.

"רואה, פוטר? אם אין לך שום דבר להגיד, אז כנראה שזה נכון," לגלג הסלית'ריני.

רמוס הסתובב אליו שוב, מביט בפניו שהקרינו הנאה מניצחון. הוא חייך וקם ממקומו. "זה שקר, סנייפ," אמר בקול רגוע, "וגם אם זה לא היה, אני לא חושב שזה מעניינך לדעת." הוסיף. הוא ראה איך פיו של סנייפ מתחיל גם הוא להיפער בתדהמה מתגובתו. זאת לא הייתה תגובה אופיינית לג'יימס פוטר.

"ועכשיו אני אשמח אם תוכל לתת לי לחזור לאכול את ארוחת הצהריים שלי בשקט," אמר והתיישב בחזרה בכיסאו בחיוך מרוצה, מפנה לסנייפ את הגב. הוא החל לאכול, חש איך כל העיניים באולם הגדול מתמקדות בו. אבל מה שעניין אותו היה רק תגובה של אדם אחד- לילי.

כמו שאר התלמידים, היא בהתה בו כלא מאמינה למראה עיניה. רמוס ראה לשבריר שנייה את התמיהה שחלפה בעיניה, אך מהר מאוד היא התעשתה וחזרה לאכול, מתעלמת ממנו ומסנייפ לחלוטין.

סנייפ שלח אליו עוד מבט עוין אחד ואז החל להתרחק, בעודו ממלמל בשקט, "זה עוד לא נגמר, פוטר."

במהלך השבוע רמוס השתדל להתרחק מלילי ככל האפשר ולתת לה את המרחב שלה. הוא לא ניסה להתנהג כמו ג'יימס ולהתחיל איתה בכל דקה אפשרית, ורק חייך אליה מדי פעם כשמבטיהם הצטלבו בזמן הארוחות או השיעורים.

"השיער שלך יפה היום, לילי," אמר לה בזמן שחלף על פניה במסדרון בדרך לשיעור שיקויים ביום חמישי. נותרו רק עוד יומיים עד היציאה להוגסמיד, ורמוס לא התכוון לפספס את ההזדמנות. הוא רק קיווה שהתוכנית שלו תפעל כמו שצריך ובזמן.

לילי חייכה אליו חיוך קטן, אך מהר מאוד הסוותה אותו בפיהוק, בעודה מניפה את שיערה האדמוני לאחור, ורמוס ידע שהתוכנית שלו פועלת בדיוק כמו שתכנן.

כשהגיע הערב רמוס החליט שהגיע הזמן למהלך הבא. באמצע שיחתו עם ג'יימס, סיריוס ופיטר על ההרפתקאות שתכננו לקראת הירח המלא הבא (רמוס ציין לעצמו לדאוג לפתור את העניין הזה כמה שיותר מהר), הבחין בלילי יוצאת מחדר המועדון, אוחזת במחברת ביד אחת ובעט נוצה בידה השנייה.

"אני חושב שאני הולך לישון," אמר לחבריו, ובחיוך מתנצל עלה לחדרו, מוודא בדרך שאף אחד לא עוקב אחריו. ברגע שנכנס לחדר הוא רץ למזוודתו, שלף ממנה את גלימת ההעלמות והתעטף בה מכף רגל ועד ראש. בעודו נזהר לא להשמיע שום קול הוא ירד חזרה לחדר המועדון וחיכה להזדמנות לחמוק דרך הפתח שמאחורי תמונת האישה השמנה.

הוא לא היה צריך לחכות זמן רב; תלמיד שנה שלישית נכנס לחדר המועדון, ורמוס מיהר ועבר בפתח לפני שהתמונה חזרה למקומה.

רגליו נשאו אותו אל הספרייה, שהייתה מקום הימצאותה של לילי, לפי חשדותיו. הוא נוכח לגלות שצדק כשראה אותה יושבת לצד אחד השולחנות הצדדיים, קוראת בספר עב קרס. הוא הסיר את גלימת ההעלמות, דחף אותה לכיס גלימתו והתקדם לעבר לילי.

"היי, לילי," אמר כשעמד מאחורי כיסאה. אדמת השיער קפצה מעט בבהלה, ואז הסתובבה והרימה אליו את מבטה.

"הו, שלום, ג'יימס," מלמלה בהיסח דעת, ונראה היה שקלטה מה אמרה, משום שמיד מיהרה לתקן את עצמה, "פוטר."

"אני יכול לשבת?" שאל רמוס בנימוס. הוא ידע שג'יימס היה יושב בלי לשאול, או שאם היה טורח בכלל לשאול היה מתיישב בלי לחכות לתשובה.

לילי הביטה בו בפליאה, ואז אמרה בקול שהיה אמור להישמע מרוגז, "אני די עסוקה," היא החוותה בידה על הספר.

"אולי אני יכול לעזור לך," השיב רמוס בחיוך. לילי בהתה בו בתגובה.

"אתה רציני?"

"בטח," הוא התיישב בכיסא לידה והביט בספר בו קראה. זה היה עותק של 'אלף פטריות ועשבים קסומים'. תורת הצמחים לא היה המקצוע החזק שלו, אבל הוא ידע דבר או שניים בנושא. "אז על מה החיבור שלך?"

"הערבה המפליקה." השיבה לילי, נועצת בו מבט חשדני.

"את לא תמצאי חומר על הערבה המפליקה בספר הזה," אמר רמוס, בעודו מגחך בליבו. הו, האירוניה. 'לעזאזל, אני באמת מתחיל להישמע כמו ג'יימס. אפילו בתוך המוח שלי!'

"ואיך אתה יודע את זה?"

רמוס משך בכתפיו, נעמד והחל לסרוק את מדפי הספרייה. הוא הגיע למדור של תורת הצמחים וחיפש את הספר המסוים בו ידע שיש שפע של מידע על העץ המדובר. כשהגיע להוגוורטס ניסה לגלות כמה שיותר על מה שימנע מתלמידים לגלות את סודו הכמוס ביותר. הוא מצא את הספר ושלף אותו מהמדף, חוזר אל לילי המבולבלת.

"הנה," הוא הושיט לה את הספר והתיישב. לילי דפדפה בספר עד שמצאה את החלק על הערבה המפליקה, ואז הרימה את מבטה אל רמוס ובהתה בו.

"איך ידעת?"

רמוס משך שוב בכתפיו, "פשוט... ידעתי."

"אתה בטוח שאתה ג'יימס פוטר?" שאלה לילי והניחה את הספר על השולחן. "אתה מתנהג ממש מוזר בזמן האחרון."

"אה, כן," רמוס חייך במבוכה וצחק צחוק עצבני וקצר. "כנראה שפשוט התבגרתי."

מבטה של לילי עדיין היה ספקני. "אני לא יודעת לגבי זה," היא אמרה, אבל אז הוסיפה, "למרות שהדרך שבה ענית לסוורוס לפני כמה ימים בהחלט הייתה... **בוגרת** יותר מאיך שאתה בדרך כלל מגיב להתגרויות שלו."

"תודה, אני חושב." הוא חייך. "למה החלטת להמשיך ללמוד תורת הצמחים גם לכשיפומטרי?" שאל בסקרנות.

לילי הסמיקה מעט והסיטה את מבטה. "אני רוצה להיות מרפאה."

"באמת?" תמה רמוס. היא מעולם לא הזכירה את זה קודם לכן, והוא היה בטוח שהיא סיפרה לו הכל, כמו שהוא היה מספר לה. טוב, כמעט הכל. "את בטוח תהיי ממש טובה בזה."

לילי חייכה וחזרה להביט בו, "תודה."

שתיקה קצרה השתררה ביניהם. רמוס ידע מה הדבר הבא שישאל, אבל לא היה בטוח האם זהו אכן הזמן המתאים. לאחר כמה רגעי מחשבה החליט שזהו זמן טוב בדיוק כמו כל זמן אחר, וכחכח בגרונו כדי להסב את תשומת ליבה אליו. "תגידי," פתח, "את... תראי, אני יודע ששאלתי אותך כבר די הרבה פעמים, ובכולן אמרת לא... אבל הייתי ממש שמח אם... אם היית נותנת לי הזדמנות. אפילו הזדמנות אחת, קטנה. זאת השנה האחרונה שלנו, ואני רוצה לדעת שניצלתי אותה טוב ושלפחות ניסיתי, גם אם זה הסיכוי האחרון שלי." הוא הרגיש שהוא מאבד את עצמו, לכן הרכין את ראשו ואמר בשקט, "מה שאני מנסה לשאול זה, תצאי איתי להוגסמיד ביום שבת?"

השתיקה שבאה אחרי השאלה הזאת הייתה כל כך מעיקה וארוכה עד כדי כך שרמוס היה בטוח שהתשובה הולכת להיות 'לא', ושהוא נכשל. לכן היה מופתע מאוד כששמע את תשובתה השקטה של לילי שצבע לחייה תאם את צבע שיערה.

"בסדר."

רמוס הביט בה, מופתע. "באמת?"

"כן." היא השיבה וחייכה מעט. "אני אתן לך הזדמנות אחת, קטנה."

חיוך התפשט על שפתיו, "מעולה! אז ניפגש ביום שבת בעשר בבוקר?" שאל, וכשלילי הנהנה החיוך שלו התרחב. "לילה טוב," אמר בשמחה, נפרד ממנה ויצא מהספרייה, מתכסה שוב בגלימת ההיעלמות. זה הלך הרבה יותר חלק ממה שציפה, והוא התקשה להאמין שבאמת הצליח. 'היא באמת הסכימה,' חשב, 'ג'יימס הולך לאהוב אותי על זה.'


	8. פרק 7

**פרק 7**

"יש לכם שלושה ניחושים לגלות מי הסכימה לצאת איתי מחר להוגסמיד." הכריז רמוס לשלושת חבריו הקונדסאים. הם ישבו בחדר המועדון בשעת צהריים מאוחרת, והוא הרגיש שזוהי הזדמנות מעולה לעדכן אותם.

פיטר הביט בו בבלבול, סיריוס בסקרנות וג'יימס בספק. "מי?" שאל האחרון.

"כל הפואנטה במילה 'ניחושים' היא שתנחשו, ולא שאני אספר לכם," חייך רמוס, צוחק למראה חריצת הלשון שנשלחה לכיוונו.

"אליסון רוברטס?" שאל פיטר. רמוס הניד בראשו לשלילה. "ג'סי קופר?"

"לא."

"קייטלין גרינ-" פיטר נקטע על ידי יד שנחבטה בראשו. "אאוץ'! למה עשית את זה?"

סיריוס גלגל את עיניו לפני שפנה אל רמוס, "אוונס?"

הוא גיחך למראה שלושת הפיות שנפערו כשהנהן את תשובתו. המבט ההמום שג'יימס נעץ בו היה המשעשע מבין כולם. עיניו איימו לפרוץ החוצה מחוריהן והפה שלו היה מסוגל להכיל באותו רגע אבטיח.

סיריוס נענע את ראשו, "אני לא מאמין לך, קרניים. אוונס לא תסכים לצאת איתך גם אם תהיה האדם האחרון על פני כדור הארץ. וזה ציטוט מדויק שלה."

"כנראה שהיא שינתה את דעתה," חייך אליו רמוס, "כי אתמול בערב היא בהחלט הסכימה לצאת איתי. וכדאי שתתחילו לקרוא לה לילי."

סיריוס חייך גם הוא וטפח על כתף חברו. "כל הכבוד, קרניים. באמת הגיע הזמן. אתה בסדר, ירחוני?" הוא שאל כשהבחין בפניו של ג'יימס שעדיין לבשו הבעת תדהמה.

ג'יימס בלע רוק והנהן, ואז הביט ברמוס בעיניים רחבות. "אתה רציני?"

"רציני כמו שהשם של סיריוס הוא רך-כף."

ג'יימס עדיין הביט בו כלא מאמין. "איך, לעזאזל, גרמת לה להסכים?"

"קוסם אמיתי לעולם לא מגלה את הסודות שלו," צחק רמוס.

ג'יימס עדיין נראה המום, ורמוס הבחין בניצוץ של רגש נוסף בעיניו.

"מה יש, ירחוני, מקנא?" שאל סיריוס, כורך את ידו סביב כתפו של ג'יימס. "אל תשכח שגם לך יש דייט מחר בהוגסמיד, איתי."

כל שאר הקונדסאים הגיבו לדבריו של סיריוס בצורה שונה אחד מהשני. פיטר בהה, פעור פה, בג'יימס וסיריוס הצמודים, ג'יימס זע באי נוחות וניסה להתרחק מסיריוס, ורמוס רק הביט בשניים, מנסה למחוק כל זכר של קנאה מפניו.

"תוריד את היד, רך-כף," אמר ג'יימס והוריד את ידיו של סיריוס מכתפו. "אני לא רוצה שכולם ידעו על זה. אמרתי לך שאני רוצה שניקח את זה לאט."

"טוב, בסדר," סיריוס נשמע מוטרד. "למרות שקרניים כבר יודע, ואני לא חושב שכדאי שנסתיר דברים מפיטר. לא אכפת לך, נכון, זנב-תולע?"

פיטר הנהן, פיו עדיין פעור לרווחה. "ב-ברור שלא."

"רואה?" אמר סיריוס, משלב את ידיו על חזו.

"בסדר," הסכים איתו ג'יימס, "אבל העובדה ששניהם יודעים לא אומרת שכל גריפינדור צריכה לדעת." הוא הסתכל סביבו, מוודא שאף אחד בחדר המועדון לא שם לב לחילופי הדברים ביניהם.

סיריוס גלגל את עיניו. "לפעמים אתה יכול להיות כל כך פרנואיד-" לפני שהספיק לסיים את המשפט עיניו התרחבו וחיוך התפשט על פניו. "היי, יש לי רעיון!" הוא קרא בשמחה והעביר את מבטו אל רמוס. "בואו נצא לדאבל דייט!"

"מה?" ג'יימס ורמוס אמרו פה אחד.

"אתה ואני," השיב סיריוס והחווה על ג'יימס ועל עצמו, "וקרניים ואוונס," המשיך, מצביע על רמוס. "תחשבו על זה, יכול להיות ממש כיף!"

בהתחלה רמוס חשב שזה רעיון גרוע, ואף נעלב שסיריוס רוצה לחלוק את הדייט הראשון שלהם עם זוג נוסף. אבל במחשבה שנייה הבין שכך יוכל לפקח על מעשי חבריו ולדעת אם קורה ביניהם משהו שלא צריך לקרות (אחרת ג'יימס יהרוג אותו).

"בסדר," הוא אמר, וחייך אל סיריוס וג'יימס, "נצא לדאבל דייט."

"אתה מסכים, ירחוני?" שאל סיריוס וג'יימס משך בכתפיו בתגובה.

"לא ממש אכפת לי."

שלושתם חייכו אחד אל השני, וקמו כדי להמשיך את עיסוקיהם הקודמים. רק פיטר נשאר לשבת על הכורסא, ידיו נשענות על ברכיו וראשו על ידיו. "ושוב משאירים אותי לבד."

* * *

ג'יימס, סיריוס ורמוס התעוררו מוקדם מהרגיל בבוקר יום שבת. הם התארגנו מהר, לבשו את גלימות החורף שלהם וירדו לחדר המועדון, שם התיישבו על אחת הספות וחיכו ללילי. סיריוס התיישב ליד ג'יימס, כך שרמוס נאלץ להתיישב מצידו השני.

"אם לא היית גורם ללילי להסכים, היית כל כך חייב לי על זה," סינן ג'יימס בשקט, ורמוס נאנח. זה עומד להיות יום ארוך.

אחרי רבע שעה הופיעה לילי, לבושה גם היא בגלימת חורף, צעיף אדום-זהוב עטוף סביב צווארה. "היי, ג'יימס," היא אמרה בשקט, ורמוס נעמד והצטרף אליה.

"בוקר טוב, לילי," הוא השיב, שמח על כך שהסכימה לרעיון הדאבל דייט; הוא לא ידע איך היה מצליח לעבור את זה לבד. זה היה הדייט הראשון שלו, ועוד עם בחורה. זה לא הולך להיות קל.

"אז, שנלך?" שאל סיריוס ושבר את השתיקה. הוא נעמד והושיט את ידו לעבר ג'יימס, שתפס בה בחוסר רצון.

הם ירדו לאולם הגדול, ומשם יצאו החוצה והחלו ללכת לכיוון הוגסמיד.

"איפה אתם רוצים לשבת?" שאלה לילי כשנכנסו לכפר הקוסמים הקטן.

רמוס משך בכתפיו, "איפה את רוצה?"

"בית התה של מדאם פודיפט?" היא הציעה בחיוך. רמוס גיחך למראה הגועל על פניהם של שני חבריו.

"מה דעתכם על פונדק שלושת המטאטאים?" הציע ג'יימס, והשאר הנהנו בהסכמה.

הם נכנסו והתיישבו באחד השולחנות האחוריים. כשמלצרית נמוכה התקרבה אליהם סיריוס הזמין בירצפת לו ולג'יימס, ורמוס חיקה את דבריו והזמין את לילי למשקה.

שתיקה השתררה בזמן ששתו את הבירצפת שלהם. לרמוס לא היו רעיונות לנושאי שיחה, והוא גם לא הצליח להתרכז כשהבחין ביד של סיריוס מוצאת את דרכה לכתפו של ג'יימס.

לילי כנראה הבחינה בכך גם היא, כי שפתיה התעגלו לחיוך והיא שאלה בסקרנות, "ממתי שניכם ביחד?"

"אנחנו לא-" פתח ג'יימס, אך נקטע על ידי סיריוס.

"הצעתי לו לצאת איתי רק לפני שבוע," אמר בחיוך, "למרות שרציתי לעשות את זה כבר הרבה מאוד זמן." הוא הביט בג'יימס, ורמוס יכול היה לראות את האהבה בעיניו. זה גרם לתחושה חמימה להיווצר בבטנו.

"אני חושבת שזה ממש מקסים," אמרה לילי. "כבר הרבה זמן שאני אומרת לרמוס שהוא צריך למצוא לעצמו מישהו. אני שמחה שהוא סוף סוף מצא." היא חייכה אל ג'יימס בשמחה, והוא החזיר לה חיוך חלש. "מה אתה חושב?" המשיכה לילי, פונה אל רמוס.

"אני מסכים," הוא השיב, מחייך גם הוא אל שני חבריו. סיריוס חייך אליו בתודה, וג'יימס רק הביט בו בעצבנות, אבל אז חייך גם הוא.

"אתם יודעים," אמרה לילי, "אתם לא כאלה גרועים כמו שחשבתי. ואם רמוס אוהב אתכם אז אולי גם אני יכולה לנסות." חיוכו של ג'יימס גדל אף יותר. "בתנאי שאתה לא תציק לי יותר מדי כמו פעם," היא אמרה לרמוס, שהרים את ידיו בכניעה והביט בה במבט תמים.

"אני? מה פתאום."

שלושת האחרים צחקו.

הם המשיכו לדבר, ואחרי זמן מה רמוס החל ליהנות עד כדי כך ששכח שהוא בכלל בדאבל דייט. הוא ניהנה לבלות ככה סתם עם שלושת חבריו, ולרגע הפסיק לדאוג כל כך. הם דיברו על כל מני נושאים, כמו קווידיץ' ושיעורים שארבעתם אהבו, כמו שינוי צורה והתגוננות מפני כוחות האופל.

"החיבור על הדרקונים בשביל פרופסור קנלי היה ממש מעניין," אמרה לילי בהתלהבות. "היה לי כל כך הרבה חומר, שכבר לא ידעתי מה להכניס לחיבור ומה לא."

"היי, אתם זוכרים מה קרה ביום שקנלי נתן את החיבור הזה?" שאל סיריוס ופנה להביט בג'יימס. "כשלמדנו את לחש החילוף בשיעור לחשים, ורק אתה הצלחת לעשות אותו כמו שצריך, ואז פיטר ניסה ובטעות גרם לך ולקרניים להתעלף. זוכרים?"

רמוס וג'יימס החליפו מבטים וגיחכו. "כן," אמר ג'יימס. "אנחנו בהחלט זוכרים."

באותו רגע דלת הפונדק נפתחה ודרכה נכנס פיטר, מתאמץ לפלס את דרכו כדי להגיע לשולחן בו ישבו הארבעה. הוא נעצר לידם, מתנשם ומתנשף, כאילו רץ עכשיו את כל הדרך מהוגוורטס עד לכאן, מה שכנראה היה נכון.

"קרניים, ירחוני," הוא אמר והביט ברמוס וג'יימס, "פרופסור מקגונגל אמרה לי לקרוא לכם דחוף. דמבלדור רוצה לדבר איתכם."

מבטיהם של רמוס וג'יימס נפגשו שוב, הפעם מודאגים ומבולבלים.

* * *

"רצית לראות אותנו, פרופסור?" שאל רמוס כשהוא וג'יימס נכנסו למשרד המנהל. הם התיישבו בשני הכיסאות שלצד שולחנו, מביטים בדמבלדור במתח.

"אכן, מר לופין," השיב המנהל. "לפני שאגיע לנושא שבשבילו קראתי לכם, ארצה לשמוע קצת, איך אתם מסתדרים עם המצב הנוכחי?"

"אמ, בסדר, אני חושב," אמר ג'יימס, מושך בכתפיו. "בינתיים לא היו בעיות יוצאות דופן שלא היה אפשר לתקן."

"אני שמח," אמר דמבלדור, מביט בהם מבעד למשקפי החרמש שלו. "אך לצערי, המצב אולי לא ימשיך כך."

רמוס וג'יימס הביטו בו בבלבול. "על מה אתה מדבר, אדוני?" שאל רמוס.

"השיקוי מבטל הלחשים אותו רוקח פרופסור סלגהורן ברגעים אלו ממש לא יהיה מוכן עד שבוע הבא. אני מניח שאתם יכולים לנחש לבד מה זה אומר."

ליבו של רמוס צנח לרצפה. היה רק דבר אחר שהוא יכול היה לחשוב עליו; ג'יימס יאלץ לעבור את הירח המלא בתור אדם הזאב, במקום רמוס.


	9. פרק 8

פרק 8

?רמוס הרגיש בדיוק כמו בפעם האחרונה בה יצא ממשרדו של פרופסור דמבלדור, לפני שבועיים. הוא היה מבולבל, מתוסכל ולא היה לו מושג מה הוא הולך לעשות. הדבר הכי מעצבן היה שלא היה שום דבר שיכול היה לעשות. אבל איך הוא יכול לשבת בחיבוק ידיים כשג'יימס עומד להפוך בעוד שבוע למפלצת במקומו?

ג'יימס, שהלך לידו כשעשו את דרכם לעבר האולם הגדול, נדמה היה כחושב על אותם דברים בדיוק. הוא נראה לחוץ, והעביר את ידו בשיערו בתדירות גבוהה מן הרגיל. אבל שלא כמו בדרך כלל, השיער הדליל של רמוס (דרכו העביר ג'יימס את אצבעותיו) חזר מיד למקומו במקום להתבלגן כמו השיער השחור של ג'יימס.

"קרניים," ג'יימס עבר להביט בו והחזיר את ידו למקומה לצד גופו. "אני מצטער."

"על מה?"

רמוס נאנח והסיט את מבטו לכיוון הרצפה, "על זה שאתה נאלץ לעבור את כל זה בגללי."

"על מה אתה מדבר?" אמר ג'יימס, צוחק צחוק מאולץ מעט. "זאת לא אשמתך. חוץ מזה, אני חושב שזה יהיה מגניב לגלות סוף סוף מה אתה עובר כל חודש."

רמוס חזר להביט בו, "תאמין לי, הדבר האחרון שזה הולך להיות זה מגניב."

ג'יימס משך בכתפיו, ואז חייך אל רמוס, "לפחות הפעם אתה לא תצטרך לסבול."

"כן, אבל **אתה** תצטרך. ויותר ממה שאני סובל בדרך כלל, כי לי יש שלוש חיות שעוזרות לי."

"למה שהחודש הזה יהיה שונה?"

רמוס תקע בו מבל מבולבל, "אני לא יודע להפוך לאייל."

באותו רגע הם הגיעו לאולם הגדול, שם כבר חיכו להם פיטר וסיריוס, שנראה עצבני על כך שהפריעו לו באמצע הדייט.

"היי, ירחוני, קרניים," הוא אמר כשהשניים התיישבו. "אז על מה דמבלדור רצה לדבר איתכם?"

"סתם, לא משהו חשוב," השיב ג'יימס. "הוא רוצה שירח- אה, שאני אעזור לקרניים בשיקויים, כי מסתבר שהוא נכשל."

סיריוס הפנה את מבטו אל רמוס וגיחך. "אתה נכשל בשיקויים?"

רמוס משך בכתפיו, "כן, מה לעשות, אני טיפש." הוא קפץ מעט במקומו כשג'יימס בעט בו מתחת לשולחן.

* * *

מאוחר יותר באותו היום, בעוד פיטר וסיריוס התכוננו לשינה, ג'יימס משך את רמוס לכיוון הדלת. "נחזור עוד מעט," אמר לסיריוס כתשובה לשאלה בעיניו. רמוס רק חייך חיוך מתנצל ועקב אחרי ג'יימס לכיוון חדר המועדון, שהיה ריק בשעה כל כך מאוחרת.

השניים התיישבו באחת מפינות החדר, נסתרים לעיניי כל מי שיחליט לרדת לחדר המועדון באמצע הלילה.

"מה קרה, קרניים?" שאל רמוס בדאגה. הוא לא ידע למה ג'יימס רצה לדבר איתו בשעה כזאת, אבל שיער שיש לזה קשר כלשהו לשיחה שלהם עם דמבלדור. לא הייתה להם אפשרות לדבר על כך מוקדם יותר, כי סיריוס ופיטר היו צמודים אליהם כל היום.

"חשבתי על זה," פתח ג'יימס, והביט ברמוס במבט רציני, "ואני חושב שכדאי שנהיה ארבעתנו בצריף המצווח בעוד שבוע."

רמוס הרים אליו גבה בבלבול, "אבל כבר אמרתי לך, אני לא יודע להפוך לאייל."

ג'יימס חייך אליו את חיוכו הקונדסי. "אז אני אלמד אותך."

"אתה לא יכול להיות רציני." רמוס אמר, וג'יימס רק הנהן בראשו.

"אני כן."

"ג'יימס, במקרה ששכחת, לקח לכם שלוש שנים עד שהצלחתם להפוך לחיות! איך אתה מצפה שאני אצליח בשבוע?! אולי אני חכם, אבל לא עד כדי כך!"

"אני יודע, ירחוני, אבל תחשוב על זה," אמר ג'יימס.

"לחשוב על מה?"

"כמו שאני עומד להפוך לזאב בעוד שבוע, בגלל שאני בגוף שלך, אז בטח גם אתה יכול להפוך לאייל, כי אתה בגוף שלי!"

רמוס בהה בו. "ג'יימס, להיות אדם-זאב זאת קללה. אתה לא יכול לשנות את זה, ואתה לא יכול לשלוט בזה. אתה הופך לזאב אחת לחודש אם אתה רוצה וגם אם לא. זה בכלל לא אותו דבר כמו להיות אנימאגוס."

ג'יימס נענע בראשו, "אני יודע שזה לא אותו דבר. לא לזה התכוונתי. אבל תחשוב על זה, ירחוני. הגוף שלי, שאתה נמצא בו כרגע, כבר רגיל להשתנויות לאייל. יהיה לך הרבה יותר קל ללמוד את זה מאשר לנו לפני שלוש שנים. אני בטוח שתצליח."

רמוס נענה להצעתו של ג'יימס וחשב על כך במשך כמה דקות. מה שג'יימס אמר נשמע די הגיוני, אבל קסם האנימאגיה היה טמון בקוסם, לא בגוף שלו. האם זה בעצם אותו הדבר? האם הוא יוכל ללמוד את הקסם הזה בזמן כל כך קצר? וגם אם יצליח, האם הוא רוצה בכלל להעביר את הלילה של הירח המלא בצריף המצווח, כשיש לו סוף סוף הזדמנות להעביר אותו כבן-אדם נורמאלי?

הוא ידע את התשובה לשאלה האחרונה; כן. כן, הוא רוצה להעביר את הלילה של הירח המלא בצריף המצווח עם ג'יימס, גם אם זה אומר שעליו יהיה להתמודד עם הזאב שממנו כל כך פחד. ג'יימס עשה את זה בשבילו במשך כל כך הרבה חודשים, ועכשיו ניתנת לו ההזדמנות להחזיר לו טובה.

"בסדר." הוא אמר לבסוף. "אני אנסה. אבל תצטרך לעזור לי, כי אני לא אצליח לעשות את זה לבד."

במהלך כל השבוע שלפני הירח המלא התאמנו ג'יימס ורמוס על קסם האנימאגיה בחדר הנחיצות. הקסם כבר אפף את גופו של ג'יימס, והיה קיים בתוכו, גם אם רמוס היה זה שנכח בו באותו זמן.

בכל פעם שניסה למלא אחר הוראותיו של ג'יימס, הרגיש זרמים של אנרגיות שרצו להתפרץ החוצה ממלאות את כל גופו. הוא לא ידע מה לעשות איתם, אבל השתדל בכל כוחו להצליח להשתנות.

"תנסה, ירחוני, אני יודע שאתה יכול! תתרכז!"

"אני מנסה!" קרא רמוס בתסכול. הוא עצם את עיניו, וניסה לחסום כל רעש שיוכל להסיח את דעתו. במשך כמה רגעים רק ניסה להירגע ולא לחשוב על כלום, ואז כשהרגיש מוכן החל לדמיין בראשו את האייל. הוא ניסה לדמיין את כובד הקרניים על ראשו, ואת שתי ידיו הופכות לרגליים הקדמיות של החיה הענקית.

פתאום הכובד הפך אמיתי, והוא הרגיש את גופו מתארך ומשתנה. בניגוד לשינוי החודשי שלו לזאב, השינוי הזה לא היה כואב בכלל. הוא רק חש דגדוג של קסם עובר בו, וכעבור שניות אחדות הרגיש את עצמו עומד על ארבע רגליים. על ראשו נפל משקל חדש של קרניים, והיה לו זנב קטן מאחור, אותו היה מסוגל להניע בחופשיות.

"רמוס!" הוא שמע את קולו של ג'יימס, שהיה מלא התרגשות. "הצלחת!" רמוס פקח את עיניו והביט סביבו בחדר. נקודת המבט שלו הייתה כעת גבוהה יותר, והוא הביט על ג'יימס, חושף את שיניו בניסיון ליצור חיוך.

ג'יימס גיחך למראה נסיון זה. "כן, אני יודע." אמר והעביר את ידו על ראשו הפרוותי של רמוס. "קשה להביע רגשות כשאתה בגוף של חיה."

רמוס ניסה להניע את רגליו וראה שזה בכלל לא קשה כמו שחשב. הוא התהלך בחדר על ארבע הרגליים הארוכות של האייל ועשה כמה סיבובים סביב לג'יימס כדי להתרגל לתחושה.

"אתה חושב שתוכל להתמודד עם הזאב בגוף הזה?" שאל ג'יימס, ורמוס הניע את ראשו מעלה ומטה, מרגיש את הקרניים נעות יחד איתו. "בסדר. כדי לחזור בחזרה אתה צריך לחזור בראש שלך על אותה פעולה, ולהתרכז. תדמיין את הגוף שלך חוזר לצורה האנושית שלו."

רמוס עשה כדבריו, והרגיש שוב את גופו משתנה. הוא נעמד על שתי רגליו, וסידר את בגדיו שחזרו לעטוף אותו משום מקום. תמיד תהה איך הבגדים חוזרים למצב הרגיל שלהם אחרי שאנימאגים משתנים. כשהפך לזאב, אם היה לובש בגדים בעת השינוי, למחרת בבוקר הם היו קרועים על הרצפה.

"אני לא מאמין שהצלחתי," הוא אמר לג'יימס ששלח לו חיוך מאוזן לאוזן.

"אמרתי לך שתצליח."

רמוס הנהן. "אז עכשיו רק צריך לחכות לירח המלא מחר. אנחנו נהיה בסדר."

ג'יימס חייך אליו, "כן, אנחנו נהיה בסדר."

* * *

הוא עמד בחדר קטן שקירותיו עשויים עץ אלון עבה. באחד הקירות היה חלון מרובע בעל סורגים ממתכת, ודרכו נשקף מקור האור היחיד שחדר אל החדר; הירח המלא. רק מספר מועט של רהיטים ניצבו בחדר, וכולם היו שבורים, מרוסקים ומלאים בשריטות ציפורניים ארוכות. דלת העץ שהייתה ממוקמת בדיוק מול החלון הבודד שבחדר הייתה נעולה וחסומה. הקירות היו מכוסים בשכבות של דם שניתז עליהם במהלך שש השנים האחרונות.

בפינה הרחוקה ממנו עמדו שתי חיות, אחת מהן שחורה, גדולה ומאיימת, והשנייה קטנה וצייצנית. באוויר עוד נשמע הד הצרחות שמילאו את החדר מספר דקות קודם לכן. בפינה הקרובה אליו, ליד המיטה הסדוקה והחורקת ניצבה דמות מפלצתית בעלת שיניים מוארכות וחדות ועיניים צהובות מצומצמות. הדמות פנתה להביט בו, וזאת הייתה הפעם הראשונה בה ראה רמוס את דמותו הזאבית שלא מתוך אותן עיניים מאיימות.

פחד מוחלט שיתק אותו והוא לא היה מסוגל להזיז אף שריר. בשנייה אחת חזר להיות אותו הילד הקטן והתמים שהתגנב מהבית אחרי שעת כיבוי האורות כדי לטייל ביער המסתורי שליד ביתו ונתקל במפלצת הנוראית שהרסה את חייו.

אדם הזאב הלך והתקרב אליו, למרות שמשהו בעיניו נצנץ בשמחה. רמוס המפוחד ניסה להתרחק לאחור על ארבע רגליו, אך נחרד לגלות שכעת עמד רק על שתיים, וכבר לא הרגיש את הקרניים המכבידות על ראשו.

תוך רגע הניצוץ בעיניים הצהובות השתנה, וכעת הן שידרו רעב ותאווה. המפלצת חשפה שיניים והסתערה על רמוס שעוד לא הספיק להבין מה קורה. הוא הרגיש את דקירות הציפורניים בזרועותיו כשהמפלצת לפתה אותו, וניסה נואשות להשתחרר ולברוח, אך זה כבר היה מאוחד מדי. כאב חד פילח את גופו כששיני הזאב ננעצו בכתפו והוא הרגיש את ראשו מסתחרר.

"לא!" נשמעה צעקה אנושית מרוחקת מהקצה השני של החדר, אך רמוס לא הצליח לזהות את הקול. הוא בהה בדמות המדממת על הרצפה, ואז הביט בציפורניו המוכתמות באדום. שום דבר כבר לא נראה חשוב כשהרגיש את הטעם המתקתק של אדם אנושי על לשונו. הוא ליקק את שפתיו ופנה שוב אל הנער שחור השיער ששכב לרגליו.

משהו ברמוס התעורר כשנזכר שהבטיח לעצמו לעולם לא לנשוך אף אחד מחבריו, או אף אחד בכלל. הוא החל לרעוד, אך כבר לא היה בטוח אם היה הנער המפרכס ורועד על הרצפה הקרה של החדר, גרונו כואב מרוב צעקות וכתפו צורבת בכאב שלא ניתן לתיאור, או שמא היה המפלצת שרעדה בריגוש והתענגה על הטעם המספק בפיה.

לשנייה הפנה את ראשו והספיק לראות בחטף שני נערים שעמדו משותקים למקומם ועל פניהם הלם וגועל, לפני שהשיניים סגרו שוב על הקורבן. לאט לאט החל להרגיש את גופו הולך ומתקרר בניגוד מוחלט לדם החם שניגר משפתיו, והוא עמד לנשוך בשלישית, כשצעקה חזקה הסיחה את דעתו.

"קרניים! קרניים, תתעורר!"


	10. פרק 9

**פרק 9**

_נקודת מבט של סיריוס_

קולות מוכרים של מישהו שמסתבך בשמיכה העירו את סיריוס באמצע הלילה, והוא התיישב במיטתו באיטיות. הוא היה רגיל להתעורר כך, ועד כמה שזה הפריע לשינה שלו, הוא אף פעם לא התלונן. לרמוס היו סיוטים לעיתים תכופות, במיוחד בתקופה הזאת של החודש, בימים שקדמו לירח המלא.

בלילות כאלה, כשהיה מתעורר למשמע חברו הנאבק בשמיכה בשנתו, סיריוס תמיד היה זה שניגש אל רמוס, מעיר אותו בעדינות ומנחם אותו עד שנרדם שוב. הוא לא ידע איך זה השפיע על ג'יימס ופיטר, אבל הם אף פעם לא אמרו מילה, כך שתיאר לעצמו שהם פשוט לא היו מתעוררים.

כך, גם באותו הלילה, כשסיריוס שמע את הקולות המוכרים הוא קם ממיטתו והלך בשקט לכיוון המיטה של רמוס, נזהר לא להעיר אף אחד בדרך. אך כבר בחצי הדרך לשם, שם לב למשהו שונה. הקולות לא הגיעו מהמיטה של רמוס, הם הגיעו מהמיטה של ג'יימס.

סיריוס עצר במקומו ורק בהה במיטה החורקת למשך כמה שניות, אך אז התעשת; כשחבר בצרה, אז חבר בצרה. הוא חזר על עקבותיו וניגש אל מיטתו של ג'יימס.

כשהסית את כילות המיטה האדומות נחשפה לפניו תמונת חברו המסובך בשמיכה, ממלמל דברים לא מובנים ופניו מזיעות. סיריוס נאנח והתיישב לצד הנער הישן, מניח יד על כתפו.

"ג'יימס..." הוא מלמל בלחש, "ג'יימס, קום."

ג'יימס לא ענה ורק הסתובב לצד השני, גבו אל סיריוס.

"קרניים!" לחש סיריוס לתוך אוזנו של ג'יימס, "קרניים, תתעורר!"

באותו רגע הנער קפץ, והקפיץ יחד איתו את סיריוס המבוהל. עיניו החומות נפקחו ובהו בעיניו של סיריוס בפחד שלא ראה בהן מעולם. במשך כמה רגעים אף אחד מהשניים לא אמר מילה, סיריוס הביט בג'יימס, וג'יימס הביט בסיריוס בעודו מתנשם בכבדות.

"קח," לחש סיריוס לבסוף, כשהשקט החל להיות בלתי נסבל, והעביר לג'יימס את המשקפיים שלו מהשידה שליד המיטה. ג'יימס, שנראה עדיין מבולבל, הנהן והרכיב את המשקפיים על אפו.

לאחר שהטיל לחש השתקה סביב המיטה, סיריוס פנה חזרה אל ג'יימס בפנים מודאגות. "אתה בסדר?"

ג'יימס הנהן שנית, מסדר את השמיכה סביבו בצורה נוחה יותר. "רק חלום," אמר בשקט.

"חלום?" שאל סיריוס, ספק בקולו. "נראה לי יותר כמו סיוט."

מבטו של ג'יימס הושפל לרגליו והוא הסמיק. למרות שסיריוס ראה את ג'יימס מסמיק בעבר (אם כי רק בשבועיים האחרונים, כשחשב על זה) זה עדיין היה מוזר ולא אופייני לו.

אך סיריוס בחר להתעלם מזה ולא להעיר דבר, לפחות לא עכשיו כשג'יימס נראה במצב כה פגיע. "ממתי **לך** יש סיוטים? זה בדרך כלל רמוס שמעיר אותי באמצע הלילה בגללם." הוא ניסה לגרום לזה להישמע כמו בדיחה, אבל ג'יימס השפיל את מבטו אף יותר במבוכה, וסיריוס מיהר להוסיף, "לא חשוב. אז על מה היה הסיוט?"

ג'יימס מלמל משהו לא מובן, וכשסיריוס חזר על שאלתו הוא אמר בקול ברור יותר, "אני לא רוצה לדבר על זה."

"אתה בטוח?" שאל סיריוס, וג'יימס הנהן פעם אחת בראשו. ההתנהגות הזאת כל כך לא התאימה לג'יימס. ממתי הוא קם באמצע הלילה מסיוט? ממתי הוא מסתיר דברים מסיריוס? אך שום דבר מזה לא השתווה לנשיקה ההיא ליד האגם לפני מספר שבועות. משהו מוזר מאוד עבר על ג'יימס, וסיריוס התכוון לגלות מה זה.

הם ישבו ככה בשקט עוד כמה דקות, ובדיוק כשסיריוס עמד לחזור למיטה שלו, ג'יימס החל לדבר.

"תקשיב, רך-כף, אני לא- אני לא בא מחר."

סיריוס הביט בו בבלבול. "לא בא לאן?"

"לצריף המצווח, אני לא בא."

לקח לסיריוס כמה שניות לקלוט מה ג'יימס אמר, אבל כשסוף סוף קלט, הוא שמח מאוד על הלחש המשתיק שהטיל מקודם. "מה?!" הוא קרא, "למה לא?!"

ג'יימס התכווץ לאחור במיטתו, "אני לא יכול."

"לא יכול?! מה זאת אומרת 'לא יכול'?! בטח שאתה יכול! אנחנו עוזרים לירחוני כבר יותר משנה! למה פתאום עכשיו אתה 'לא יכול'?!"

"אני- אני פשוט לא יכול," חזר ג'יימס, וסיריוס החל להתעצבן אף יותר. מאז שהצליחו ללמוד את קסם האנימאגיה, לא היה ירח מלא אחד שג'יימס, פיטר וסיריוס לא היו שם בשביל רמוס (אלא אם מחשיבים את המקרה עם סנייפ, אבל סיריוס העדיף לא להחשיב אותו). אז מה פתאום עכשיו ג'יימס אומר לו שהוא לא יכול לבוא?

"אתה חייב לבוא." הוא קבע, בקולו הסמכותי ביותר. "אתה יודע שאני לא יכול ללכת בלעדייך, אני לא מספיק חזק כדי להתמודד איתו לבד. ואנחנו הבטחנו, קרניים! הבטחנו לירחוני שתמיד נהיה שם!"

ג'יימס נראה מלא באשמה כשהרים את מבטו אל סיריוס ואמר בשקט, "אני יודע, סיריוס, אבל אתה לא מבין. אני פשוט לא יכול."

סיריוס נעמד והתרחק מהמיטה, מביט בג'יימס בכעס מלמעלה, "למה לא?"

ג'יימס הסיט את מבטו ושתק.

"תגיד לי למה!" סיריוס כבר לא הצליח לעצור את עצמו מלצעוק. "רק תגיד לי למה לעזאזל אתה לא יכול לבוא!"

ג'יימס לא ענה, וסיריוס בהה בו כלא מאמין. ג'יימס תמיד סיפר לו הכל, למה עכשיו הוא לא מוכן לספר לו?

"מה קורה לך, ג'יימס?!" הוא קרא בייאוש. "כל החודש האחרון אתה מתנהג ממש לא כמו עצמך! אתה מנשק אותי משום מקום, אתה נופל מהמטאטא שלך, אתה מסמיק כל שנייה ואתה בקושי מספר לי מה קורה! ועכשיו, אתה פתאום מודיע לי שאתה לא בא מחר?! משהו מוזר קורה פה, ואני הולך לגלות מה זה!"

אך ג'יימס עדיין סירב לפגוש במבטו של סיריוס, ולא הגיב על הצעקות וההאשמות שהוטחו בו.

"אתה יודע מה?!" צעק סיריוס לבסוף. "בסדר! אל תבוא! אבל אם משהו יקרה לרמוס מחר, זה יהיה על המצפון שלך!" ובסיום משפט זה הוא סובב את גבו אל ג'יימס וחזר אל מיטתו, צונח עליה בכעס.

משהו לא היה בסדר. ג'יימס לא היה מחליט ככה סתם שהוא לא בא לעזור לירחוני בליל ירח מלא. אבל ככל שסיריוס חשב על זה יותר, כך הוא רק התרחק מתשובה הגיונית. הוא לא הצליח לחשוב על שום הסבר לשינוי שחל בג'יימס בחודש האחרון.

הוא נהיה שקט, לא שיתף את סיריוס בכלום, הפסיק להפריע בשיעורים ובמקום זה כתב כל מילה שיצאה מפיהם של המורים. הוא הפסיק להתאמן בקווידיץ', למרות שלפני זה לא פספס אף לא אימון אחד, והוא לא הציע שום רעיונות למתיחות כבר שבועיים. הוא כבר בקושי דיבר על לילי, וג'יימס **תמיד** היה מדבר על לילי, כל הזמן!

הוא לא ידע מה קורה אבל החליט בליבו לברר רגע לפני שנסחף לשינה חסרת חלומות.

* * *

למחרת בבוקר סיריוס החליט להתעלם מג'יימס. הוא חשב שכך יוכל לגרום לו להתחרט על החלטתו, ולגרום לו לייסורי מצפון. אבל ג'יימס לא שינה את דעתו, והתחמק מסיריוס בעצמו.

היות ועדיין לא הצליח להבין מה קרה לג'יימס, הוא החליט לשאול את רמוס אם הוא יודע מה מתרחש. רמוס וג'יימס בילו הרבה זמן ביחד בזמן האחרון, ואולי ג'יימס חשב שרמוס יוכל לעזור לו יותר מאשר סיריוס.

"תגיד, אתה יודע מה קורה עם קרניים בזמן האחרון?" הוא שאל אותו כשישבו ביחד בחדר המועדון, בעודו כורך את ידו סביב כתפו של אדם הזאב.

רמוס נדרך והביט סביבו בחשש, כאילו פוחד שמישהו יראה אותם מחובקים ככה. אבל חדר המועדון היה כמעט ריק, כולם בילו את יומם בספרייה או ברביצה ליד האגם הגדול, כמו ברוב השבתות. פיטר ישב בכורסא לידם ועבד על חיבור לשיעור שיקויים בעוד שג'יימס לא היה בטווח ראייתם. סיריוס לא היה בטוח איפה הוא, אבל גם לא טרח לברר.

"מה אמור לקרות עם קרניים?" השיב רמוס בשאלה, סקרנות מתגנבת לקולו.

"הוא מתנהג מוזר, אתה לא חושב?"

"לא, אני לא חושב," אמר רמוס, והוריד את ידו של סיריוס מכתפו. "אמרתי לך שאני לא רוצה שאנשים ידעו עלינו בינתיים."

"אבל אין פה אף אחד חוץ מפיטר," התעקש שחור השיער, "והוא כבר יודע בכל מקרה."

"זה לא משנה, פשוט אל תעשה את זה." קולו של רמוס נשמע תקיף ועצבני. סיריוס החליט שעדיף לא להתעסק איתו ביום שלפני הירח המלא, וחזר לנושא שעליו רצה לדבר.

"אז בחזרה לג'יימס," אמר, "הוא מתנהג מוזר ואני רוצה לדעת למה. אתה יודע שהוא מתכוון לא לבוא היום בערב?"

"כן, אני יודע."

סיריוס השתנק והביט בו, מופתע. _אז ג__'__יימס באמת מספר לרמוס דברים__. _"אתה יודע למה הוא לא בא?"

רמוס הניד בראשו לשלילה, אבל סיריוס שמע אותו אומר בלחש משפט שנשמע כמו, "אבל אני יכול לנחש..."

הוא בחר להתעלם מזה. "ניסית לשכנע אותו לבוא?"

"לא, אני לא חושב שהוא יקשיב לי," ענה רמוס, ועבר להסתכל על השמיים שבחוץ.

סיריוס בהה בו. בימים שלפני הירח המלא רמוס תמיד היה לחוץ, מתוח ועצבני. הוא תמיד היה נותן לסיריוס לנחם אותו ולנסות להרגיע אותו, ותמיד קרא כל היום כדי להסיח את דעתו מהלילה שעומד לבוא. אבל הרמוס שישב לידו עכשיו נראה כמעט משועמם.

בדיוק כמו ג'יימס, גם רמוס התנהג משונה בחודש האחרון. הוא הפסיק לקרוא, הפסיק להקשיב בשיעורים, ודיבר עם לילי בכל פעם שראה אותה. הוא רב עם סנייפ, למרות שבדרך כלל היה משתדל להימנע מריבים כאלה, ודיבר עם סיריוס בהתרגשות על מתיחות חדשות שעלו במוחו.

בהתחלה, כשרק שם לב לשינוי הזה, חשב סיריוס שהוא לטובה, כי ביטחונו העצמי של רמוס גבר והוא שיתף אחרים סוף- סוף במחשבותיו ורגשותיו. אבל ככל שעבר הזמן, סיריוס הבין שרמוס פשוט הפסיק להתנהג כמו עצמו, וזה החל להיות מוגזם.

כשסיפר לרמוס שהוא אוהב אותו, אחרי כל כך הרבה זמן שרצה לעשות את זה אבל פחד מדחייה, רמוס אמר שגם הוא מרגיש ככה, וסיריוס היה מאושר. אבל אחרי כמה ימים שהיו ביחד, רמוס בכלל לא הראה סימנים לאהבתו. כל פעם שסיריוס נגע בו הוא התכווץ, ובילה את רוב זמנו עם לילי בטענה שעליהם לעבוד קשה בתור מדריכים ראשיים.

סיריוס אהב את רמוס בכל ליבו, אבל כל הדברים שאהב אצלו החלו להעלם אחד אחרי השני, והוא לא הצליח להבין למה. _אולי עשיתי טעות כשהצעתי לרמוס לצאת איתי__, _חשב. _אולי הוא הסכים רק כדי לא להרוס את החברות שלנו__, __והוא לא באמת מרגיש כמוני__._

סיריוס נאנח, ובעוד החלטה מתגבשת בראשו, הוא פנה לאדם הזאב שישב לידו וכחכח בגרונו. "למה הסכמת לצאת איתי?"

רמוס הביט בו במבט מופתע, והעביר יד בשיערו בעצבנות. "כבר אמרתי לך," הוא השיב, "אני א-אוהב אותך." הוא לא נשמע כאילו באמת התכוון לדבריו.

"אתה בטוח?" שאל סיריוס בספק.

"ברור," אמר רמוס, "למה שלא אהיה בטוח?"

"אני לא יודע, ירחוני, אבל אתה פשוט לא מתנהג כמו עצמך מאז שהתחלנו לצאת. אני יודע שעברו רק שבועיים, אבל השתנית בשבועיים האלה, ואני מתגעגע לרמוס שהיית פעם."

רמוס הביט בו בחשש, "לא השתניתי," הוא אמר, אבל כעת לא נשמע בטוח בעצמו.

"הו, באמת?" שאל סיריוס. "מתי הייתה הפעם האחרונה שקראת ספר כלשהו?"

רמוס זע לידו באי נוחות.

"רואה? אתה אפילו לא זוכר. אני מצטער, ירחוני, אבל אני חושב- אני חושב שאנחנו צריכים להיפרד." נדרש ממנו הרבה כוח רצון כדי להגיד את זה, והוא הרגיש שזה הדבר הכי קשה שנאלץ אי פעם להגיד, אפילו יותר מלהתוודות בפניו על אהבתו. אבל באותו זמן ידע שזה הדבר הנכון לעשות, ושהוא מעדיף את רמוס הישן כחבר מאשר את הזר שישב לידו כבן- זוג.

"אתה רציני?" שאל רמוס, וכשסיריוס הביט בו הוא חשב שראה אשמה בעיניו הרחבות.

הוא הנהן, וקם ממקומו, יודע שזה הזמן המתאים לסיים את השיחה. "אני מצטער," אמר שוב, "ואני גם מצטער שלא נהיה שם איתך היום."

"חכה רגע, רך-כף, אני-" החל רמוס, אך הוא מיהר לקטוע אותו.

"להתראות, ירחוני," הוא חיבק אותו חיבוק קצר ואז פנה ללכת משם, מסתובב במהירות כדי להסתיר את הדמעות שעקצצו בזווית עיניו. הוא יצא מחדר המועדון, מספיק לשמוע את רמוס קורא אחריו עוד פעם אחת.

* * *

_נקודת מבט של ג'יימס_

ג'יימס ישב על המיטה הרעועה בחדר הקטן שבצריף המצווח. הכל סביבו היה חשוך, הדלת נעולה והחלונות מוגפים. הוא פשט את גלימתו והחביא אותה תחת הקרש הרופף ברצפה, כמו שרמוס תמיד היה עושה, ואז התיישב חזרה על המיטה.

קטעים מהשיחה שלו עם סיריוס הדהדו בראשו, והוא הצטער שלא הצליח להחזיק את הבטחתו לרמוס שיצא עם סיריוס עד שהם יתחלפו בחזרה. אבל הוא ידע שלא היה יכול למנוע את זה, וכעת מה שנותר לו לעשות זה רק לחכות לבוקר כדי לתקן את הנזק שעשה.

באותו רגע היו לו דברים חשובים יותר להתרכז בהם. הוא עומד לעבור את הלילה בתור זאב, אותו זאב שאיתו היה מסתובב כאייל כל ליל ירח מלא כבר יותר משנה. הוא לא ידע איך ירגיש, או אם בכלל ירגיש משהו. הוא ידע שהשינוי עצמו כואב, אבל לא ידע מה עומד לקרות אחר כך.

הוא לא פחד, הוא הרי גריפינדורי, וגריפינדור אמיתי לא מפחד מכלום. אם רמוס יכול לעבור את זה כל חודש, אז מה זה קצת כאב פעם אחת בשבילו? ואם רמוס תמיד מתעורר בסוף והכל חוזר לשגרה, כך יהיה גם כעת.

הוא הצטער שרמוס החליט לא לבוא, אבל הבין אותו. עד שיש לו הזדמנות להעביר ליל ירח מלא בתור בן-אדם, למה שירצה לעבור אותו ליד הזאב שכל כך שנא?

עווית פתאומית עברה בו, והוא הרגיש את גופו מתחיל לרעוד. השינוי התחיל. שערות החלו לצמוח על ידיו ורגליו, וראייתו התחדדה. צעקה נפלטה מפיו כשכאב חד פילח את כל גופו, והוא הרגיש את כל עצמותיו נשברות זו אחרי זו. הוא צרח כמו שלא צרח מעולם, מתפלל בליבו שהכאב יעבור, שרק יעבור וייתן לו למות בשקט. אבל הכאב המשיך, והמשיך, והמשיך, ובדיוק כשחשב שלא יוכל להחזיק מעמד הוא שמע נהמה יוצאת ממעמקי גרונו ומוחו הפסיק לחשוב.


	11. פרק 10

**פרק 10**

_נקודת מבט של רמוס_

הדבר הראשון שרמוס עשה כשהתעורר למחרת בבוקר היה לרוץ לאגף המרפאה. כאב נוראי תקף את ראשו, בעיקר כי לא הצליח לישון מרוב סיוטים, אך גם כי כבר החל להשתגע מדאגה.

הוא נכנס למרפאה וניגש מיד למיטה היחידה שהייתה תפוסה בחדר. המחזה שראה מולו היה הנוראי ביותר בו חזו עיניו.

הסדינים שהיו בעבר לבנים, היו כעת ספוגים בדם. עליהם שכב גוף של נער רזה, לבוש במכנסי פיג'מת המרפאה, שהיו מוכתמים גם הם באדום. בטנו הייתה עטופה בתחבושת עבה, אך היה ניתן לראות חלקים מהחתך העמוק שניסתה להסתיר. החזה שהיה חשוף לגמרי היה מלא שריטות מכוערות וחבורות שהחלו להכחיל, וכמוהו גם הידיים ששכבו ברפיון לצד הגוף.

רמוס התקרב אל המיטה, למרות שמוחו זעק לו בקול לברוח משם. הוא הרים את מבטו כדי לפגוש בפנים החיוורות של הנער, הפנים שלו. בקושי היה ניתן לזהות אותן, כתמים אדומים כיסו כמעט כל קטע בעור הרך אך הפצוע.

הוא הרגיש כאילו הוא עומד להקיא. המראה היה בלתי נסבל, והוא כמעט ונפל כשראשו החל להסתחרר. למזלו, ידיים עטפו אותו מאחור ומנעו ממנו להחליק לרצפה.

"רמוס," נשמע קולה של מדאם פומפרי שהייתה זו שתפסה אותו. רמוס ציפה שתמשיך במשפט, אך היא לא הוסיפה דבר.

"מה- מה קרה?" הוא שאל ברעד. "למה הוא נראה ככה? אף פעם המצב שלי לא היה גרוע כל כך..."

"זה ארוך," השיבה האחות ועזרה לו להתייצב בחזרה על רגליו. "תתלווה אלי למשרד שלי, ושם אסביר לך הכל."

רמוס הנהן והלך בעקבותיה אל משרדה, נזהר לא להציץ שוב בפני הנער המעולף. רק פעם אחת בעבר נכנס למשרד הזה, שהיה ממוקם בחלק האחורי של המרפאה, כשדיבר לראשונה עם אחות בית הספר בתחילת שנתו הראשונה. הוא עדיין זכר את תחושת הפחד שמילאה אותו כשידע שכבר כל כך הרבה אנשים יודעים את סודו, אפילו אם כל סגל המורים נשבע לא לגלות אותו לאיש. הפעם הפחד שלו היה גרוע הרבה יותר.

מדאם פומפרי התיישבה לצד שולחן כתיבה קטן והורתה לו לשבת על הכיסא שמולה. רמוס התיישב, מנסה לגרום לרגליו להפסיק לרעוד.

"בבקשה, תגידי לי שהוא יהיה בסדר," התחנן, קולו חלש וחנוק.

"לצערי, אני לא יכולה עדיין לדעת." רמוס הרגיש כאילו ליבו צונח לרצפה. "מצבו קשה מאוד, ואי אפשר להגיד אם יצליח לשרוד אפילו את המשך השבוע."

עיניו של רמוס התרחבו באימה והוא בקושי הצליח להביא את עצמו לשאול, "אבל למה?"

מדאם פומפרי נאנחה ואז הביטה החוצה דרך החלון הקטן שהיה בחדר. השמיים היו עדיין מעט חשוכים, אם כי השמש כבר החלה לזרוח לפני כשעה.

רמוס צפה בה במתח, לא יודע מה לעשות עם עצמו. עיניו החלו לעקצץ והוא ידע שלא יוכל לעצור את עצמו עוד הרבה זמן מלהתפרק.

לבסוף, לאחר כמה דקות ארוכות שנראו לרמוס כמו נצח, חזרה מדאם פומפרי להביט בו ואמרה בקול שקט, "אני לא בטוחה. אף פעם לא ראיתי מקרה חמור כמו זה. יש לו שני חתכים עמוקים בצורה בלתי רגילה, בבטן ובראש, ושניהם מסוכנים ביותר. אני עושה ככל שביכולתי, אבל אתה כבר יודע שקשה מאוד לטפל בפצעים של אדם זאב."

רמוס הנהן, והרגיש מחנק מוכר בגרונו כשהדמעות החלו לזרום מעיניו.

"אני לא יודעת למה זה קרה," המשיכה מדאם פומפרי, "אבל לפי התיאוריה שלי, זה קרה בגלל שהזאב חש בנוכחות זרה בגוף שלו, שגרמה לו להשתגע יותר מהרגיל. אם זהו אכן המצב, יהיה קשה מאוד לטפל בו, כי הגוף שלך עדיין לא הספיק להתרגל אל הנוכחות שלו, ולכן הוא לא יחלים מעצמו כמו אחרי ההשתנויות הרגילות שלך."

"א-אבל יש ד-דרך לעזור לו, נכון?" שאל רמוס, פאניקה מוחלטת משתלטת עליו. "חייבת להיות דרך, תמיד יש דרך!"

מדאם פומפרי נראתה כמתלבטת בינה לבין עצמה, עד שלבסוף ענתה, "כן, יש דרך." רמוס נשם לרווחה, הקלה שוטפת אותו, אך אז מדאם פומפרי המשיכה לדבר, "הדרך היחידה לעזור לו היא אם אתה תחזור לגוף שלך והוא לשלו. אם התיאוריה שלי נכונה, ברגע שתהיה חזרה בגופך, הוא יזהה אותך ויתחיל להחלים מעצמו."

שקט מעיק השתרר כשסיימה את דבריה, כל אחד מהשניים שוקע למחשבות שלו. רמוס הבין מיד את משמעות הדרך הזאת אותה תיארה מדאם פומפרי, אך החליט לא להתעמק בכך עכשיו. היו דברים דחופים יותר על הפרק.

"מה שאת אומרת זה שהדרך היחידה היא אם נתחלף בחזרה?" הוא שאל, וכשהאחות הנהנה המשיך, "אבל השיקוי של פרופסור סלגהורן הוא היחידי שיכול לעשות את זה, והוא יהיה מוכן רק בעוד שבוע!"

"זה נכון," הסכימה מדאם פומפרי.

רמוס קבר את פניו הרטובות בידיו, "אבל... אבל אמרת שאולי הוא בכלל לא ישרוד את המשך השבוע..."

"אני מצטערת, רמוס."

רמוס לא רצה לשמוע יותר. הוא נעמד, נפרד ממנה לשלום ויצא בשקט מהחדר. הסחרחורת שלו חזרה, וכעת גם בקושי הצליח לראות לאן הוא הולך בגלל הדמעות. הוא התקדם באיטיות במעבר הרחב שבין מיטות המרפאה, ועצר ליד המיטה עליה שכב חברו. אך להפתעתו, הוא לא היה היחידי.

על אחד הכיסאות שליד המיטה ישב נער גבוה ושחור שיער, מחזיק בידו את אחת מידי הפצוע. כששמע את צעדיו של רמוס הרים את ראשו, ומבטיהם של השניים הצטלבו. רמוס מצא את עצמו בוהה לתוך העיניים הכסופות של סיריוס בלק.

על לחייו עוד נראו שבילי דמעות, ועיניו הביעו זעם אדיר שהחליף את העצב שהיה בהן קודם. "אתה!" הוא קרא, נעמד, והצביע ישירות אל רמוס, "הכל באשמתך!"

עיניו של רמוס התרחבו והוא צעד לאחור בחשש. הוא לא ציפה להיתקל בסיריוס בשעה מוקדמת כל כך. הוא קיווה שיוכל להירגע קודם, לפני שיאלץ להתמודד מול חברו המאשים.

"סיריוס..." הוא מלמל, אך סיריוס לא הקשיב. הוא נעץ ברמוס מבט שטני והחל להתקדם לעברו בצעדים מהירים.

רמוס נבהל. הוא מעולם לא ראה את סיריוס כועס כל כך. משהו בתוכו אמר לו שיהיה זה רעיון טוב להתחיל לברוח עכשיו, לכן הוא הסתובב ויצא בריצה מהמרפאה. הוא שמע את סיריוס מאחוריו, וידע שלא יוכל לברוח לנצח, אבל לפחות אם יצליח למצוא מקום להתחבא... הוא חשב על לרוץ לספריה, אבל נזכר שהיא הייתה עדיין סגורה בשעה כזאת מוקדמת. הרעיון לחזור לחדר שלהם במגדל גריפינדור נמחק מיד ממוחו, כי לא רצה להפריע לאף אחד מחבריו הישנים.

הוא נתן לרגליו להחליט, ומצא את עצמו בכניסה לטירה. למזלו הדלת הראשית הייתה פתוחה והוא יצא דרכה החוצה אל המדשאות. אולי יוכל למצוא מקום מחבוא ליד הבקתה של האגריד, אם רק יגיע לשם בזמן... אבל הצעדים מאחוריו התקרבו עד שרמוס הרגיש יד מושכת בגלימתו מאחור ומסובבת אותו במקום.

"סיריוס, אני-" הוא החל לומר, אבל לפני שהספיק לסיים את המשפט אגרוף פגע לו ישירות בפרצוף והוא איבד את שיווי משקלו. הוא נפל לאחור, סיריוס מסתער אחריו, חובט בכל מקום אליו הגיע.

"הכל באשמתך-" אגרוף, "-רמוס שוכב שם-" אגרוף, "-מלא בדם-" אגרוף, "-בקושי נושם-" אגרוף, "-והכל-" אגרוף, "-באשמתך!"

המשקפיים שלו נפלו ורמוס שמע קול ניפוץ כשסיריוס דרך עליהן. כעת בקושי ראה משהו, וגם אם היה מנסה לעצור את הנער שגהר מעליו לא היה מצליח.

"רך-כף, בבקשה..." הוא מלמל בקול חלש. הוא הרגיש את סיריוס עוזב אותו ונסוג מעט לאחור.

עברו כמה רגעים בהם אף אחד מהם לא זז. רמוס לא ידע למה סיריוס הפסיק, אבל לא התלונן. הוא שכב על הדשא הלח, מצטמרר מהקור, כל גופו כואב.

הכל סביבו היה שקט, עד ששמע את סיריוס אומר ברעד, "**רפארו**," ולאחר רגע המשקפיים היו מורכבים חזרה על אפו והוא יכול היה לראות שוב.

הוא הביט בסיריוס בחשש, וראה אותו בוהה בו בחזרה בהלם, כנראה ממה שזה עתה עשה. רמוס ידע שלסיריוס הייתה נטייה להתעצבן בקלות, ושלא נהג לחשוב לפני מעשיו. בקושי מסוים הוא הצליח להתיישב וניגב את פניו בקצה גלימתו מהדם שניגר מאפו.

"ג'יימס-" החל סיריוס, אך רמוס מיהר לקטוע אותו.

"זה בסדר," אמר. הוא לא היה צריך לשמוע את התנצלויותיו של סיריוס, לא כשג'יימס האמיתי שוכב במרפאה ונמצא על הסף שבין החיים והמוות.

סיריוס הנהן, ולאחר עוד כמה רגעים של שתיקה מביכה הוא הישיר אל רמוס מבט לראשונה מאז המרפאה ושאל בשקט, "יצאת מהמשרד של מדאם פומפרי... מה היא אמרה?"

"המצב שלו קשה, יותר מאי פעם," השיב רמוס.

"למה?"

רמוס ניסה לחשוב איך לענות על השאלה הזאת בלי לחשוף את האמת, אבל לא הצליח. לבסוף אחרי כמה רגעים הוא רק אמר בפשטות, "היא לא יודעת למה."

"**אני** יודע למה," אמר סיריוס במרירות, "זה בגלל שלא היינו איתו אתמול! יכולנו לעזור לו ועכשיו תראה מה קרה!"

"אני מצטער," רמוס השפיל את ראשו. הוא ידע שזאת לא הייתה אשמתו, אך בכל זאת הרגיש אשם. אחרי הכל, אולי אם היה מסכים ללכת בתור קרניים כל זה לא היה קורה. אולי הסיבה שהמצב של ג'יימס גרוע כל כך לא הייתה בגלל שהזאב הרגיש נוכחות זרה בתוכו, כמו שמדאם פומפרי טענה.


	12. פרק 11

**פרק 11**

_נקודת מבט של רמוס_

הימים הבאים עברו על רמוס באיטיות מייגעת, נמתחים ומתארכים. בהתחלה ניסה לספור אותם, כדי לדעת כמה זמן נשאר עד סוף השבוע, אבל הכל התבלבל בראשו והוא לא היה מסוגל להתרכז בכלום.

בזמן השיעורים הוא ישב ליד פיטר. הוא לא טרח להקשיב למורים, שום דבר שאמרו לא היה חשוב מספיק כדי להקדיש לו תשומת לב מיוחדת. כל מה שעשה היה לבהות באוויר ולחשוב על ג'יימס. ג'יימס היה כל מה שהצליח לחשוב עליו במשך יותר מכמה שניות.

הרבה מהתלמידים האחרים ניגשו אליו כדי לברר מה קרה לרמוס לופין ששכב במרפאה כבר שבוע, אבל הוא אף פעם לא ידע מה לענות. בסופו של דבר פרופסור מקגונגל הודיעה בוקר אחד בארוחת הבוקר שרמוס חולה מאוד ובגלל זה אסור לאף אחד להיכנס למרפאה ולבקר אותו, כדי לא להידבק.

רמוס עצמו לא חזר לבקר שוב במרפאה. הוא לא היה מסוגל לראות את חברו במצב הזה, לא חשוב כמה ניסה לשכנע את עצמו שזה יהיה הדבר הנכון לעשות. המראה של פניו מלאים חתכים ובטנו הקרועה היו יותר מדי בשבילו. ובנוסף לכך, סיריוס לא זז מהמרפאה בכל הזדמנות פנויה שהייתה לו, ורמוס ידע שסיריוס לא רצה לראות אותו.

להגיד שסיריוס התעלם ממנו יהיה שיבוש קל של האמת. סיריוס התעלם מכל העולם, מפוקס רק על ג'יימס ששכב במרפאה ללא כל שיפור במצבו. כמו רמוס, הוא בהה בלוח בזמן כל שיעור, וברגע השמע הצלצול ברח מיד מהכיתה כדי לשבת לצד המיטה של חברו במרפאה.

רמוס לא שמע אותו מוציא מילה אחת מפיו מאז השיחה שלהם במדשאות. הוא רצה לדבר איתו, אבל לא ידע מה להגיד. הוא לא ציפה לתגובה, אבל חשב שעליו לנסות לפחות לנחם את חברו. אחרי הכל, האדם שאהב יכול היה למות בכל רגע, והוא האשים בזה את עצמו. 'לא רק את עצמו,' חשב רמוס, 'גם אותי.'

בזמן שלא חשב על ג'יימס, השיחה האחרונה שלו עם סיריוס חזרה על עצמה בראשו בלולאה שלא נגמרת. הדרך בה סיריוס הסתכל עליו באותו הבוקר, כשהרים את עיניו מלאות הדמעות וכמו חורר חור במוחו של רמוס, קרעה אותו מבפנים. המבט של סיריוס היה קר, נוטף שנאה. רמוס מעולם לא ראה את המבט הזה בעיניו של חברו, אפילו לא לכיוון סנייפ. לעזאזל, אפילו לא כלפי המשפחה שלו!

האם סיריוס באמת שנא אותו כל כך? המחשבה הזאת לא נתנה לו מנוח. סיריוס היה אדם אוהב, עד כמה שניסה תמיד להסתיר זאת בהתבדחות ובטון דיבורו הציני. אז איך זה שכרגע כל מה שהפגין כלפי חוץ היה עוינות ושנאה? רמוס היה ג'יימס, וג'יימס היה החבר הכי טוב של סיריוס. מה יכול היה לגרום לו להתנהג כך?

התשובה הייתה ברורה; ירחוני עמד למות. או לפחות, זה מה שסיריוס חשב. ההתנהגות הזאת הפחידה את רמוס. הוא ידע שמתחת לכל מסכת האדישות סיריוס סבל, והסבל שלו רק גבר כשהוא דחה את כולם ולא נתן לאף אחד להיכנס מעבר לקירות שבנה סביבו בימים האחרונים.

אם סיריוס מתנהג כך כשהמצב של 'ירחוני' רק קשה, וזה אפילו לא רמוס האמיתי, מה יקרה כשהוא ימות באמת?

רמוס לא השלה את עצמו, הוא ידע מה יקרה אם השיקוי יהיה מוכן בזמן; ג'יימס יחזור לגוף שלו ויהיה בסדר, ורמוס יהיה זה שישכב במרפאה במצב הקשה של גופו. למרות שמדאם פומפרי אמרה שהוא יתחיל להחלים, רמוס פקפק בכך. מאז שסיריוס העלה את טענתו, הוא לא יכול היה שלא להסכים עם ההיגיון הפשוט. הזאב היה רגיל לחברת שלוש החיות שמנעו ממנו להכאיב לעצמו. אפילו בחופשים הם היו מצטרפים אליו כדי להקל על הכאב. ברגע ששלושתן נעלמו, הזאב החל להשתולל ולפגוע בעצמו באופן גרוע יותר מבעבר. רמוס לא יכול היה שלא לראות קשר בין הדברים.

אם היו שואלים אותו לפני שבע שנים אם היה רוצה למות, היה וודאי עונה שלא באמת אכפת לו מה יקרה לו, אבל עכשיו... היו לו חברים, שלושת החברים הכי טובים שיכול היה לבקש. הייתה לו אהבה, שאפילו לא הספיקה להתממש כמו שרצה. הוא לא רצה לעזוב את כל זה, הוא לא רצה למות.

אבל הוא ידע שהוא חייב לעשות את זה. ג'יימס שכב במרפאה באשמתו, בגלל הגוף שלו, ובגלל הזאב שהיה חלק ממנו גם כשלא היה בתוך הגוף של עצמו. הוא לא יכול היה לתת לג'יימס למות רק בגלל הפחד שלו. אם רמוס לא יחזור לגוף שלו לג'יימס לא יהיה כל סיכוי לחיות, אבל אם יחזור, לפחות יהיה סיכוי קטן ששניהם יישארו בחיים.

"מר פוטר," רמוס התנער ממחשבותיו כששמע את פרופסור סלגהורן פונה אליו. זה היה באמצע שיעור שיקויים בסוף השבוע ורמוס שוב לא הצליח להתרכז. "גש לראות אותי אחרי השיעור."

"בסדר, פרופסור," ענה בשקט. הוא לא ידע מה עשה כדי לגרום לסלגהורן לרצות לראות אותו, אבל גם לא היה לו אכפת. שום עונש או ריתוק לא יכולים לשנות את מה שעתיד לקרות.

בסוף השיעור רמוס קם ממקומו והתקדם לכיוון שולחן המורה, מציץ לרגע בסיריוס שמיהר לצאת מהכיתה. רמוס לא היה צריך יותר מניחוש אחד כדי לגלות לאן פניו מועדות.

"רצית לראות אותי, פרופסור?"

"אכן, נערי היקר." השיב סלגהורן. הוא התיישב בכיסאו מאחורי השולחן וסימן לרמוס לשבת גם הוא. רמוס עשה כשהתבקש. "אל דאגה, אתה לא בצרות," אמר כשהבחין בפניו המודאגות של רמוס, לא מבין שזוהי בכלל לא הסיבה לדאגתו. "רציתי לבשר לך שהשיקוי מבטל הלחשים מוכן."

רמוס השתנק בהפתעה. "הוא... הוא מוכן?"

סלגהורן הנהן בתשובה. "העברתי אותו היום בבוקר לפופי, כך שכל שעלייך לעשות זה לגשת אליה ולשתות את השיקוי."

רמוס הנהן, בולע את רוקו. "ת-תודה, אדוני." הוא קם ויצא מהכיתה, ממהר לכיוון אגף המרפאה. למרות שחשב שירגיש הקלה לדעת שג'יימס הולך להיות בסדר, גרונו היה חנוק וגופו החל לרעוד. הזמן שלו נגמר, הוא חייב להחליט עכשיו מה הוא הולך לעשות, וההחלטה הזאת הולכת לשנות את חייו.

הדבר הראשון שראה כשנכנס למרפאה היה סיריוס, שישב בגבו אליו ליד מיטתו של ג'יימס. הוא ליטף את שיערו הדליל של הנער, ובידו השנייה אחז בידו של ג'יימס.

"רמוס, בבקשה..." רמוס שמע אותו לוחש. הקול שלו רעד והיה מלא ייאוש. "בבקשה, תתעורר. אני צריך אותך. אני לא יודע מה לעשות בלעדייך, ירחוני." הייתה שתיקה קצרה, ואז סיריוס המשיך, לא מודע לנוכחותו של רמוס מאחוריו, "אתה תהיה בסדר, נכון? אתה חייב להיות. אתה לא יכול לעזוב אותי ככה, לא אחרי מה שאמרתי לך בפעם האחרונה שדיברנו. אני מצטער על זה. הלוואי שלא הייתי אומר את כל הדברים האלה, הלוואי שהייתי יכול לחזור אחורה ולהגיד לך כמה אני אוהב אותך. יש עוד כל כך הרבה דברים שלא הספקתי לספר לך..."

משהו נדלק בראשו של רמוס לשמע דברים אלה. מה אם זאת הפעם האחרונה בה יראה את סיריוס? אם ימות עכשיו, סיריוס לעולם לא ידע כמה הוא אוהב אותו, ושהוא הדבר הכי חשוב לו בעולם. הוא לעולם לא ידע עד כמה רמוס מצטער על מה שעומד לקרות, ולעולם ימשיך להאשים את עצמו בכך. הוא לעולם לא ידע עד כמה רמוס אסיר תודה על כל מה שסיריוס עשה בשבילו; הוא לא נטש אותו כשגילה על היותו אדם זאב, הוא תמיד היה לצידו גם ברגעים הכי קשים, הוא תמיד דאג לו ועזר לו בזמן הירח המלא ואחריו.

אם רמוס לא יספר לו עכשיו, אולי כבר לא תהיה לו הזדמנות. אך בדיוק כשעמד לפתוח את פיו ולהכריז על נוכחותו, מחשבה נוספת התגבשה בראשו.

מה אם סיריוס יגלה את האמת על זהותו של השוכב לידו על מיטת המרפאה, ולא יסכים שרמוס ישתה את השיקוי? זאת הייתה הדרך היחידה להציל את ג'יימס, אבל רמוס לא היה בטוח שסיריוס יראה את הדברים בצורה הזאת. הוא לא יכול לקחת את הסיכון הזה, הוא היה חייב להציל את ג'יימס. הכל היה באשמתו, ואם יש לו אפשרות להציל את חברו, הוא יעשה אותה גם אם זה יעלה לו בחייו.

"מר פוטר," קול נשי גרם לשני הנערים לקפוץ בהפתעה ולהרים את ראשם. מדאם פומפרי עמדה בקצה הרחוק של החדר, ליד הכניסה למשרדה והביטה ישירות אל רמוס. סיריוס הסתובב והבחין לראשונה בנער שעמד עדיין עם ידו על דלת המרפאה, ומיהר לנגב את עיניו.

"ג'יימס," הוא מלמל בשקט.

"היי, סיריוס," אמר רמוס, ולשנייה העיניים שלהם נפגשו, עד שסיריוס הסיט את מבטו. רמוס נאנח ופנה להביט במדאם פומפרי.

המבט שנעצה בו היה מלא משמעות, אך כשפתחה את פיה לדבר, היא פנתה דווקא אל סיריוס. "מר בלק, אני נאלצת לבקש ממך לעזוב את המרפאה עכשיו. יש לך שיעור להגיע אליו, ואתה לא רוצה לאחר." אמרה בקולה הסמכותי.

סיריוס הרים את עיניו והביט בה ברוגז. "יש עוד הרבה זמן עד השיעור הבא."

"מר בלק," חזרה שוב האחות, והורתה באצבעה הארוכה אל עבר הדלת.

"לא! למה ג'יימס לא צריך-"

"למר פוטר יש אישור להיות כאן," היא אמרה, מנסה לשמור על קולה יציב, "הוא משוחרר משאר היום. אבל אתה צריך ללכת ללמוד. תוכל לחזור לפה מאוחר יותר."

סיריוס הביט ברמוס בעיניים מצומצמות, אבל הנהן וקם ממקומו. רמוס מיהר לזוז מדרכו כשיצא מהמרפאה בצעדים מהירים.

ברגע שהדלת נסגרה מאחוריו, מדאם פומפרי סימנה לרמוס להתקרב אליה. היא ניגשה לארון הגדול שבחדר, בו הייתה מאחסנת את כל שיקויי המרפא שלה, והוציא ממנו בקבוקון קטן מלא בנוזל ירקרק. "השיקוי מוכן," היא הודיעה לרמוס שעמד כעת לידה ונעץ מבטו בבקבוק.

"א-אני יודע," הוא אמר ברעד, "פרופסור סלגהורן אמר לי."

יד מנחמת הונחה על כתפו. "אני יודעת שזה קשה, רמוס," היא אמרה, קולה מתרכך.

"אני לא-" החל, אך עצר את עצמו. המשפט 'אני לא רוצה למות' נשמע ילדותי וטיפשי בראשו. במקום זאת הוא נאנח ואמר, "יש עוד כל כך הרבה דברים שלא הספקתי לעשות."

"יהיה לך מספיק זמן לעשות את כל הדברים האלה אחרי שתחזור לגוף שלך," אמרה האחות, אבל רמוס יכול היה לשמוע שמץ של ספק בקולה. "אתה תהיה בסדר."

רמוס הנהן. "אני צריך לשתות אותו עכשיו?"

"אתה יכול," היא השיבה, "אבל אתה יכול גם לחכות עוד קצת. עדכנתי את אביך במה שקרה, והוא אמור להגיע לכאן בעוד שעתיים. אתה יכול לחכות לו."

הרגשה חמימה פשטה בו לפתע. אביו היה המשפחה היחידה שנשארה לו מאז שאמו נפטרה לפני שלוש שנים. היא נפצעה קשה בגלל תאונת דרכים, ולא היה אפשר לעשות הרבה כדי להציל אותה בגלל היותה מוגלגית.

ג'ון לופין הושפע מהמקרה באופן קשה. הוא ניתק קשר עם כל חבריו (אלה שעדיין נשארו חבריו אחרי ששמעו על ה"מחלה" של בנו) ובקושי הגיע לעבודתו.

אבל כשרמוס היה חוזר בחופשים לביתו, אביו היה עוטה חיוך גדול על פניו ומתנהג כאילו דבר לא קרה. רמוס ידע שההתנהגות הזאת מאולצת, אבל הוא העריך את אביו על כך שלפחות ניסה.

דקירה של כאב פילחה את ליבו בעקבות המחשבה על מה שרמוס עלול לעשות לו במותו. הדבר ישבור את אביו אף יותר, לאחר שיאבד לא רק את אשתו כי אם גם את בנו היחיד.

דמעות חמימות זלגו על לחייו וגופו החל לרעוד אפילו יותר. הוא לא רצה למות. הוא לא רצה לפגוע באנשים שהיו קרובים אליו ויקרים לו. אבל לא הייתה לו ברירה.

"אני- אני אחכה."

מדאם פומפרי חייכה אליו, "אתה מעדיף לחכות כאן או בחדר שלך במגדל גריפינדור?"

"אני חושב שאחכה בחוץ," הוא השיב. "יש לי עוד כמה דברים אחרונים שאני רוצה להספיק לעשות."

"בסדר גמור." היא הניחה את השיקוי בחזרה בארון. "תחזור לכאן בדיוק בעוד שעתיים, אני חושבת שאבא שלך כבר יהיה כאן עד אז."

רמוס הנהן. "פופי?" בכל יום אחר לא היה מעז לקרוא לה בשמה הפרטי, אבל הפעם הרגיש צורך לפנות אליה כך.

"כן, רמוס?" היא שאלה.

רמוס פתח את פיו, אבל לא ידע מה לומר. איך הוא יכול לסכם את כל מה שהוא מרגיש במשפט אחד? הוא רצה שתדע כמה חשוב לו כל מה שעשתה בשבילו, כל הימים בהם טיפלה בו אחרי הירח המלא, ועזרה לו לרפא את פצעיו, גם את אלה שלא היה ניתן לראות בעיניים.

"תודה," אמר לבסוף, "תודה על הכל."

"אין בעד מה," היא חייכה אליו את חיוכה המרגיע, ולחצה מעט בידה שהייתה עדיין מונחת על כתפו. "אין בעד מה."


	13. פרק 12

**פרק 12**

_נקודת מבט של סיריוס_

סיריוס ישב תחת העץ האהוב על הקונדסאים במדשאות, מחבק את ברכיו ומשעין עליהן את ראשו. כל מה שיכול לחשוב עליו היה רמוס. הוא שכב במרפאה, חסר הכרה, ולא התעורר כבר שבוע. זה היה השבוע הנורא ביותר בחייו של סיריוס, אפילו יותר מהזמן בו רמוס כעס עליו אחרי התקרית עם סנייפ.

סיריוס התגעגע אל רמוס במשך כל שנייה ושנייה בשבוע שחלף מאז הירח המלא, ולא הפסיק לחשוב על כך שהיה יכול למנוע את מה שקרה. הוא היה בטוח שהסיבה למצב הקשה כל כך של רמוס הייתה בגלל שהוא העביר את הלילה לבדו, בלי שלושת חבריו האנימאגים. אילו רק היו מצטרפים אליו, דבר לא היה קורה. אבל ג'יימס התעקש שהוא לא יכול לבוא... סיריוס היה צריך להתווכח איתו יותר, אולי אף להכריח אותו לבוא בניגוד לרצונו. אבל הוא לא עשה זאת, ועכשיו רמוס במצב הזה.

מה הוא הולך לעשות אם רמוס לא יתעורר? הוא לא יכול היה לחיות בלעדיו. ומה יעשה אם רמוס כן יתעורר, אבל לא ירצה לחזור להיות חבר של סיריוס אחרי שהשאיר אותו לבד בליל הירח המלא? אולי הוא ייזכר בכל הדברים שסיריוס אמר לו בפעם האחרונה שדיברו, ולא ירצה לדבר שוב עם סיריוס לעולם? אבל מה אם הוא לא יתעורר, והדברים האחרונים שסיריוס אי פעם אמר לו היו שהוא רוצה להיפרד ממנו?

השיחה האחרונה שלו עם רמוס הדהדה בראשו במשך כל השבוע האחרון, והדבר היחיד שחשב עליו היה המבט שרמוס שלח אליו לפני שסיריוס חיבק אותו ויצא מחדר המועדון. הוא היה נראה אשם, אבל למה? למה שרמוס ירגיש אשם, אחרי שסיריוס נפרד ממנו? אם היה עצוב, או מלא הקלה, או מבולבל, אז היה סיריוס מבין את התנהגותו. אבל האשמה שנשקפה בעיניו גרמה לסיריוס לתהות מה באמת התחרש בחודש האחרון.

_*__פלאשבק__*_

_"__היי__, __ירחוני__, __מה אתה עושה__?" __סיריוס התיישב ליד רמוס בחדר המועדון__, __קרוב יותר משהיה יושב ליד ג__'__יימס או פיטר__. _

_רמוס הרים את ראשו מהספר שעל ברכיו וחייך אליו בשמחה__, "__קורא__."_

_"__מה אתה קורא__?" __סיריוס נשען קדימה במטרה לבחון את הספר__, __אבל ניצל את ההזדמנות כדי להתקרב עוד יותר אל רמוס__. __הוא הניח בהיסוס את ידו על כתפו של חברו במחווה ידידותית__, __והרגיש את רמוס נשען כנגדו__. __זה הרגיש טוב__._

_"__על הלחש __'__החלף__'," __השיב רמוס וחזר להביט בספר__. "__פרופסור פליטיק אמר שנלמד עליו מחר בשיעור לחשים__, __אז אני מנסה להתכונן__."_

_סיריוס גיחך מעט__, "__למה אתה צריך להתכונן__? __אתה יודע שבמילא תצליח ליצור את הלחש הזה טוב יותר מכולנו__."_

_רמוס משך בכתפיו__, __גורם לזרועו של סיריוס לזוז יחד איתו__. __שניהם צחקו__._

_למחרת בשיעור לחשים__, __רמוס הצליח ליצור את הלחש__, __בדיוק כמו שחזה סיריוס__._

_"__ירחוני__, __אתה יכול להסביר לי שוב__? __אני לא חושב שהבנתי בדיוק איך מחזיקים את השרביט כדי ליצור את הלחש הזה__," __התחנן ג__'__יימס בפעם החמישית לאותו שיעור__._

_רמוס נאנח__, __הרים את שרביטו וכיוון אותו כך שהצביע על נקודה מדויקת בין הספר לעט הנוצה__. "__זה לא עד כדי כך קשה__," __הוא אמר__. "__אתה פשוט מצביע עם השרביט בין שני החפצים__, __מניף אותו למעלה ואז למטה ואומר את הלחש__, '__החלף__'. __הנה__, __תראה__," __הוא הניף את השרביט__, __הוריד אותו וקרא__, "__**החלף**__**!**__" __הספר ועט הנוצה נעלמו לשנייה ואז הופיעו מחדש__, __זה במקום של זה__._

_"__וואו__," __היה כל מה שג__'__יימס אמר__._

_פיטר__, __שישב ליד סיריוס בשולחן שמאחורי ג__'__יימס ורמוס__, __ניסה גם הוא להטיל את הלחש__. "__החלף__!" __הוא קרא__, __אבל החפצים נשארו במקומם__. "__למה אני לא מצליח__?" __סיריוס שמע אותו ממלמל בייאוש__._

_אבל תשומת הלב של סיריוס הייתה נתונה רק בתלמיד שישב לפניו__. __השיער שלו היה כל כך חלק__, __ובסיריוס התעורר צורך להעביר בו את אצבעותיו ולדעת איך זה מרגיש__. __כשראה שפיטר מביט בו__, __מחכה לתגובה כלשהי__, __הוא רק מלמל בהיסח דעת__, "__לא__'__דע__, __תנסה שוב__," __והמשיך לבהות ברמוס__._

_"__החלף__!" __קרא שוב הנער השמנמן__, __אך דבר לא קרה__. "__אני שונא שיעור לחשים__!"_

_"__כן__," __הסכים איתו סיריוס__, "__מי לא שונא__?"_

_"__אני__," __אמר רמוס__, __וחייך אליו חיוך מתנשא__. __אלוהים__, __כמה שסיריוס אהב את החיוך הזה__. "__אולי אם הייתם מתאמנים קצת הייתם מצליחים__." __סיריוס חרץ לו לשון__, __נזכר בשיחה שלהם אמש__._

_"__אבל ניסיתי כבר עשר פעמים__!" __פיטר המשיך להתעקש בעצבנות__. "__וזה לא עובד__!" __הוא נופף בשרביטו לכל עבר__, __בעודו קורא שוב ושוב__, "__החלף__! __החלף__! __**החלף**__!" __שרביטו הונחת קדימה ואז הונף שוב באוויר__, __מצביע בדיוק בין שני התלמידים שישבו בשולחן לפניו__._

_באותו רגע קרה משהו שהפחיד את סיריוס__. __נשמע רעש __'__פוף__' __קטן__, __כאילו קסם בדיוק התרחש__, __ולשנייה העולם קפא__. __ואז הכל קרה כל כך מהר__, __שסיריוס לא הצליח להבין מה מתרחש__. __ג__'__יימס נפל מכיסאו אל הרצפה__, __נראה מחוסר הכרה לחלוטין__. __לידו__, __ראשו של רמוס צנח על השולחן__, __עיניו עצומות ופניו מופתעים__. _

_סיריוס קם ממקומו__, __ממהר לעזור לשני חבריו__. "__רמוס__, __ג__'__יימס__!" __הוא קרא__, __מרגיש את כל עיניי הנוכחים ננעצות בו__. "__אתם בסדר__?" __הוא ניסה לנער את רמוס__, __אבל הוא לא הגיב__, __וכך היה גם כשניסה להעיר את ג__'__יימס__. "__פרופסור__!" __הוא קרא__, __רואה את פרופסור פליטיק ממהר לכיוונו__. "__תעשה משהו__, __שניהם התעלפו__!"_

_*__סוף פלאשבק__*_

סיריוס לא היה בטוח למה נזכר דווקא ביום הזה, אבל ברגע שנזכר החל להבחין בכמה דברים. זאת הייתה הפעם האחרונה בה זכר שרמוס התנהג כמו עצמו. אחרי אותו שיעור, כשרמוס וג'יימס חזרו מהמרפאה, דברים מוזרים התחילו לקרות.

_*__פלאשבק__*_

_סיריוס ישב ליד פיטר בחדר המועדון__, __מטופף בעצבנות ברגלו__. __הוא לא אהב את העובדה שרמוס לא התעורר עדיין מאז התקרית בשיעור לחשים__. __עברה כבר יותר משעה__, __מה מעקב אותו כל כך__?_

_"__אני מקווה שהם יהיו בסדר__," __מלמל פיטר__, __נשמע לחוץ ומודאג__. "__הכל באשמתי__, __אם רק הייתי מצליח יותר טוב עם הלחש הזה__..."_

_"__אל תדאג__," __אמר סיריוס וחייך אליו בעידוד__, "__אני בטוח שהם יהיו בסדר__." __באותו רגע דיוקן האישה השמנה זז ודרך הפתח נכנסו רמוס וג__'__יימס__, __בריאים ושלמים__. __סיריוס הרגיש הקלה שוטפת אותו__. "__היי__, __רמוס__, __ג__'__יימס__, __בואו לכאן__!" __הוא קרא אליהם__, __וכשהבחינו בו ובפיטר החלו להתקדם לכיוונם__._

_"__היי__, __רך__-__כף__, __מה קורה__?" __אמר ג__'__יימס__. __סיריוס בהה בו__, __ממתי ג__'__יימס אומר __'__מה קורה__'?_

_"__אה__, __בסדר__," __הוא השיב__, __מבולבל__, __ועבר להביט ברמוס__. __הוא נראה חיוור יותר מבדרך כלל__, __אך במקום ההבעה השלווה הרגילה שלו__, __הוא נראה עצבני__. "__היי__, __ירחוני__," __הוא אמר__, __מקווה שיוכל להרגיע אותו__. __סיריוס ידע שתמיד הצליח להרגיע את רמוס__, __והמחשבה הזאת לבדה הייתה מספיקה כדי לגרום לו לרעוד משמחה__. "__איך אתה מרגיש__?"_

_אבל רמוס לא ענה__, __רק המשיך להיראות מעוצבן__. __סיריוס הבחין בג__'__יימס ממרפק אותו__, __ורמוס קפץ בהפתעה__, "__איה__! __למה לעזאזל זה היה נחוץ__?" __למשמע דברים אלה__, __עיניו של סיריוס התרחבו בתדהמה__. __ממש לא היה מתאים לרמוס לדבר ככה__._

_"__הוא שאל אותך שאלה__," __הוא שמע את ג__'__יימס מסנן מבעד לשיניו__, __ורמוס חייך חיוך מאולץ__._

_"__אה__, __כן__," __הוא אמר והביט בסיריוס__. "__אני בסדר__."_

_*__סוף פלאשבק__*_

סיריוס נאנח ועבר להביט באגם. משהו היה ממש חשוד בכל הסיפור, אבל הוא לא הצליח להבין מה. הוא הרגיש כאילו הכל מונח לפניו על מגש של כסף, אבל איכשהו הידיים שלו לא מצליחות להחזיק בו והוא נופל ומתנפץ על הרצפה.

מה גרם לרמוס ולג'יימס להתנהג כל כך מוזר? משהו בהם השתנה, כאילו הם לא היו עצמם יותר. הם לא התנהגו כמו עצמם, הם התנהגו כמו...

"סיריוס!"

צעקה מרוחקת הקפיצה את סיריוס וגרמה לחוט מחשבתו להינתק. הוא הסתובב לאחור במטרה לגלות מי קרא לו, וראה את ג'יימס רץ לכיוונו. סיריוס נאנח, הוא ממש לא רצה לדבר עכשיו, ובעיקר לא עם ג'יימס.

"סיריוס, אני-" ג'יימס הגיע אליו וקרס על האדמה לידו, מתנשם ומתנשף מהריצה, "אני צריך לדבר איתך."

"טוב מאוד שאתה צריך," מלמל סיריוס, מפנה לו את גבו. "אבל אני לא רוצה לדבר כרגע עם אף אחד."

"סיריוס, בבקשה!" התחנן ג'יימס. "זה דחוף!"

"לא אכפת לי."

"סיריוס," קולו של ג'יימס התרכך. כמה רגעים עברו בשתיקה, ופתאום הרגיש סיריוס יד רועדת מונחת על כתפו. "לא דיברת איתי כבר שבוע. לא דיברת עם אף אחד כבר שבוע. אני חושב ש-"

אבל סיריוס לא נתן לו לסיים. הוא ניער את ידו של ג'יימס והסתובב אליו בפנים כועסות."לא אכפת לי מה אתה חושב! אתה לא מבין?! אני לא רוצה לדבר עם אף אחד, ובטח לא איתך! לעזאזל, ג'יימס, הכל באשמתך!"

ג'יימס הביט בו לרגע, עיניו נוצצות באשמה, אך אז הסיט את מבטו. "אני יודע... אני יודע שזאת אשמתי, ואני מצטער. אבל אני צריך לדבר איתך. אם אתה לא רוצה לדבר, בסדר, אבל לפחות תקשיב למה שיש לי להגיד."

סיריוס שתק לרגע, שוקל האם כדאי לו להקשיב לג'יימס או לא. לבסוף החליט שזה לא יכול להזיק, ופלט בחוסר חשק, "דבר."

"אני- אני חושב שאתה מתנהג בטיפשות, סיריוס."

"כבר אמרתי לך שלא אכפת לי מה אתה חושב."

"סיריוס," אמר שוב ג'יימס, קולו חזק וקשוח הפעם, "אתה לא אכלת, לא ישנת ולא דיברת עם אף אחד כבר שבוע. עד מתי אתה מתכוון להמשיך ככה?"

סיריוס הביט בו במבט נוקב, "עד שירחוני יתעורר."

ג'יימס נאנח והסיט שוב את מבטו. "ומה אם... מה אם הוא לא יתעורר אף פעם?"

כעס בלתי נשלט החל להתעורר בסיריוס. הוא רצה להכות את ג'יימס עד שייקח את מה שאמר בחזרה, אבל עצר את עצמו. "שלא תעיז להגיד את זה שוב."

ג'יימס התכווץ, נרתע מהקול המאיים של סיריוס. "רמוס... רמוס לא היה רוצה שתתנהג ככה."

"רמוס גם היה רוצה להיות ער עכשיו, אבל זה עוזר לו? לא!" סיריוס כמעט צרח. כל הכעס שנאגר בו בשבוע האחרון איים לפרוץ החוצה, ולמען האמת, לסיריוס לא היה אכפת שהוא נאלץ להוציא את זה על ג'יימס.

ג'יימס התכווץ אפילו יותר. "סיריוס, בבקשה..." הוא מלמל בקול חלש. "אני בטוח שהוא לא היה רוצה שתתנהג ככה בגללו. הוא- הוא היה רוצה שתמשיך בחיים שלך ולא תיתן לזה ל-להרוס אותך. לא- לא אכפת לך ממה שהוא היה רוצה? תחשוב איך הוא היה מרגיש אם הוא היה יודע שבקושי אכלת השבוע..."

סיריוס נאנח. עד כמה ששנא להודות בזה, ג'יימס צדק. רמוס באמת לא היה רוצה שסיריוס יתנהג ככה, ועוד בגללו. הוא היה מאשים את עצמו ומתייסר מכך שסיריוס סובל כל כך. אבל מה הוא כבר יכול לעשות- לחייך ולשמוח כשרמוס שוכב במיטה מחוסר הכרה?

"אני יודע שזה קשה, סיריוס," המשיך ג'יימס, "ת-תאמין לי. א-אבל אתה לא יכול לתת לזה להשפיע עליך ככה."

סיריוס נאנח שוב ולא ענה. הם ישבו ככה בשתיקה, סיריוס מביט ברגליו וג'יימס מציץ בשעונו מדי כמה דקות. לבסוף היה זה ג'יימס ששבר את השתיקה.

"למה נפרדת ממנו?"

סיריוס הרים אליו את מבטו בהפתעה. איך ג'יימס ידע על הפרידה שלהם? סיריוס לא סיפר לו, והוא הטיל ספק בעובדה שרמוס הספיק לספר לו לפני הירח המלא. "איך אתה יודע את זה?"

"פיטר סיפר לי, הוא שמע אתכם מדברים בחדר המועדון."

"אה," מלמל סיריוס. הוא ממש לא רצה לדבר על זה. "הוא השתנה, לא שמת לב? הוא כבר לא התנהג כמו עצמו. וכל פעם שדיברתי איתו זה לא הרגיש לי נכון... חשבתי שזה בגללי, שהוא נלחץ, או שאולי מיהרתי עם זה יותר מדי. אז העדפתי שנהיה חברים כמו פעם, העיקר שיחזור להיות מה שהיה... אבל עכשיו... עכשיו זה כבר לא משנה, נכון? אני רק רוצה שהוא יהיה בסדר שוב."

"אני מבין," אמר ג'יימס, וסיריוס חשב שהוא שמע הקלה בקולו. "אתה יודע, אני בטוח שרמוס אוהב אותך מאוד."

"אני מקווה," חיוך קטן התגנב בין שפתיו, אבל נמחק מיד כשנזכר בפניו החיוורות והמצולקות של רמוס.

"הוא סיפר לי שכן," המשיך ג'יימס, "לפני הלילה של הירח המלא. הוא סיפר לי שהוא אוהב אותך יותר מכל דבר אחר בעולם הזה."

"באמת?"

"כן. והוא היה עושה הכל כדי... כדי להיות איתך, רק עוד פעם אחת."

סיריוס לא ידע אם רמוס באמת אמר את כל זה, או שג'יימס המציא הכל כדי לגרום לו להרגיש טוב יותר, אבל ככה או ככה, זה הצליח. רמוס אוהב אותו, וזה כל מה שהוא היה צריך.

"סיריוס?" שאל ג'יימס, מעיר אותו שוב ממחשבותיו.

"כן?"

"אני מצטער על כל החודש האחרון. אני יודע שהתנהגתי קצת מוזר, ושעשיתי דברים שאולי לא הייתי עושה בסיטואציה אחרת. אבל אני רוצה שתדע שכל מה שאי פעם אמרתי לך היה אמיתי."

"זה בסדר, קרניים," השיב סיריוס, מחייך לראשונה מזה שבוע. "אני מצטער שהתנהגתי כמו אדיוט בשבוע האחרון. בעיקר על זה שצעקתי עליך." הוא חייך במבוכה, "וגם על מה שאמרתי ועשיתי ביום שאחרי הירח המלא. אני יודע שזאת לא רק אשמתך, זאת אשמתי-"

"לא." אמר ג'יימס. "זאת לא אשמתך. זאת ממש לא אשמתך. האדם האחרון שאפשר להאשים כאן הוא אותך. אל תשכח את זה סיריוס, בבקשה. זאת לא אשמתך."

"-בכל מקרה," המשיך סיריוס, "אתה סולח לי?"

"ברור." הם חייכו אחד אל השני, וסיריוס לא הבין איך בכלל יכול היה לכעוס על ג'יימס כל כך. הוא היה החבר הכי טוב שלו, וגם של רמוס. ג'יימס בוודאי עבר שבוע לא קל בעצמו, וכל מה שסיריוס עשה היה לצעוק עליו ולהאשים אותו כל הזמן. "אם הייתי מבקש ממך משהו, היית עושה אותו?"

"בטח, קרניים, אתה החבר הכי טוב שלי. אתה יודע שאני אעשה בשבילך הכל."

ג'יימס חייך. "אני צריך שתבטיח לי שתעשה את זה, לא חשוב מה אני מבקש. זה הולך להיות הדבר האחרון שאי פעם אבקש ממך."

סיריוס הביט בו, מרים גבה. "אל תהיה כל כך דרמתי, ג'יימס."

"אני לא צוחק, רך-כף," אמר ג'יימס, מבטו הופך רציני. "אתה מבטיח?"

"מבטיח." אמר סיריוס, ולכמה שניות אף אחד מהם לא אמר דבר.

"נשק אותי."


	14. פרק 13

**_זה הפרק האחרון, כנראה שיהיה גם אפילוג.. מתוכנן גם פאנפיק המשך אבל אני לא מבטיחה עוד כלום..._**

**_זה קצת מבלבל כי מאמצע הפרק זה מדלג כל הזמן בין נקודות המבט של רמוס וסיריוס, אז תנסו לעקוב חח_**

* * *

**פרק ****13**

_נקודת מבט של סיריוס_

סיריוס קפא במקומו. האם ג'יימס אמר עכשיו את מה שהוא חושב שהוא אמר? סיריוס מצמץ מספר פעמים, בטוח שלא שמע טוב. "מה אמרת?"

"נשק אותי, סיריוס. זאת הבקשה שלי, הבקשה האחרונה שלי ממך."

סיריוס בהה בו. "מה?"

"לא חייבת להיות לזה משמעות."

סיריוס המשיך לבהות בו. "ג'יימס, אני לא-"

"סיריוס, בבקשה." ג'יימס כמעט התחנן. "זאת הבקשה האחרונה שלי, אחרי זה אני לא אבקש ממך יותר כלום, אני מבטיח."

סיריוס נזכר בשיחה דומה לזאת שערך עם ג'יימס לפני שלושה שבועות. "אני דווקא זוכר שהבטחת לי שג'יימס פוטר לא ינשק שוב את סיריוס בלק לעולם."

ג'יימס העביר את ידו בשיערו בעצבנות, "אני יודע שהבטחתי, אבל זה היה מזמן. הרבה דברים השתנו מאז."

"נכון," הסכים סיריוס, לא מבין איך הם הגיעו לדבר על הנושא הזה בכלל. "כמו למשל זה שיש לי חבר-"

"חבר לשעבר, ששוכב עכשיו מעולף במרפאה."

"ג'יימס, אני פשוט לא יכול, בסדר?"

ג'יימס נראה על סף השיגעון כשהתקרב אל סיריוס, קרוב מדי לטעמו. "סיריוס, **בבקשה**. תחשוב שאני מישהו אחר. תחשוב שאני רמוס, כמו אז, כשעשינו משחק תפקידים, זוכר? תחשוב שאני רמוס, ותחשוב על כמה שאתה אוהב אותו ומתגעגע אליו ורוצה כבר שהוא יתעורר."

"מה עובר עלייך, ג'יימס? חשבתי שאתה אוהב את לילי." אמר סיריוס, מתרחק מג'יימס ככל האפשר. הוא לא הבין מה קורה, ואיך הכיוון של השיחה השתנה כל כך מהר. אבל ההתנהגות הזאת בהחלט תאמה את התיאוריה שלו שמשהו לא בסדר בג'יימס.

הנער הממושקף התעלם ממנו, והמשיך בשלו. "לפני רגע אמרת שתעשה הכל בשבילי. הבטחת לי שתעשה את מה שאני אבקש."

"לא ידעתי שזה מה שאתה הולך לבקש!"

"אתה- אתה תתחרט על זה אם לא תעשה את זה עכשיו," אמר ג'יימס, ופתאום משום מקום דמעות החלו לזלוג על לחייו. סיריוס עצר ובהה בו. ג'יימס... בוכה? "אני- אני לא רוצה שזה יהיה הזיכרון ה-האחרון שלך ממני... אבל, בבקשה, סיריוס, אתה **חייב**."

'מה? זיכרון אחרון? על מה לעזאזל ג'יימס מדבר?' חשב סיריוס בזמן שראה את ג'יימס מנסה לנגב את דמעותיו. זה לא הצליח, ובמהרה דמעות חדשות זרמו מעיניו.

"ב-בבקשה..." הקול שלו היה כל כך שבור, עד שסיריוס לא היה יכול שלא לחבק אותו. משוגע או לא, ג'יימס עדיין היה החבר הכי טוב שלו, וכאב לו לראות אותו סובל.

"אסור לך לספר על זה לאף אחד," המשפט יצא מפיו לפני שהספיק להבין מה הוא אומר. אבל כשחשב על זה, הבין שהגיע להחלטה, גם אם היא הגעילה אותו והרתיעה אותו מאוד. זה לא שג'יימס היה מכוער, הוא אפילו היה מושך, אחרי כל אימוני הקווידיץ' שעשה. אבל ג'יימס היה כמו אח בשבילו, וזה היה פשוט לא נכון.

ג'יימס הרים אליו את מבטו, תקווה בעיניו. "א-אתה רציני?" הוא שאל בקול חנוק. סיריוס הביט בו, ונוכח לדעת שג'יימס בכלל לא נראה כמו עצמו עם שבילי הדמעות על לחייו. הוא נאנח והנהן בראשו פעם אחת.

"אבל אם אני אגלה שסיפרת על זה למישהו, אני אדאג אישית שתיראה כמו סבר-מאוס לשארית החיים שלך."

רגש עצור ניצת בעיניו של ג'יימס, אבל סיריוס לא הצליח לזהות מהו. "אל תדאג," הוא אמר, קולו כמעט חלול. "אני לא אגלה."

סיריוס הנהן שוב, והביט בעיניו של ג'יימס. הוא נשם עמוקות, עצם את עיניו ונשען קדימה, שפתיו פוגשות בשל ג'יימס. זאת הייתה תחושה משונה, לא נוראית כל כך כמו שחשב, אבל גם לא טובה. ג'יימס רעד תחתיו, וסיריוס כמעט והתנתק ממנו כשחשב על כך שזה ג'יימס, ושזה כל כך שגוי.

הוא ניסה לחשוב על רמוס. רמוס הישן, לפני שהתחיל להתנהג מוזר ושונה מעצמו. רמוס שאהב לקרוא, ושאהב לחבק את סיריוס, ממש כמו שג'יימס חיבק אותו עכשיו. רמוס שתמיד עזר לו ודאג שיישאר במסלול הנכון.

הוא חשב על החיוך של רמוס. כשרמוס לא היה בטוח בעצמו, היה לו חיוך ביישני ותמים שכבש את ליבו של סיריוס בפעם הראשונה שראה אותו. כשרמוס היה שמח, היה לו חיוך רחב ומאושר שגרם לסיריוס לרצות לחבק אותו ולא לעזוב לעולם.

הוא חשב על העיניים של רמוס, העיניים הנוצצות בצבע ענבר. העיניים האלה היו הדבר שהכי רצה לראות במשך כל השבוע, ולא חשב שיוכל לחיות כשהן עצומות.

הוא חשב על השיער של רמוס, הרך והדליל, שהרגיש כמו משי כשסיריוס ליטף אותו במרפאה. הוא חשב על כמה היה רוצה לראות את השיער הזה שוב, כשהוא נופל בחן על מצחו של רמוס.

הוא חשב על הקול של רמוס, שהיה מרגיע ושליו, ותמיד אמר בדיוק את הדבר הנכון כדי לגרום לסיריוס לחייך.

הוא חשב על השפתיים של רמוס, שהיו רכות ואדומות בדיוק כמו שאהב, והרגישו כל כך טוב כנגד השפתיים שלו. הוא חשק בשפתיים האלה כבר כל כך הרבה זמן.

בלי לשים לב, סיריוס העמיק את הנשיקה, עוטף את ידיו סביב הגוף הצמוד לו. הוא נסחף למקומות רחוקים, בו הוא ורמוס היו לבדם, בלי אף אחד אחר, והוא לא היה צריך שום דבר חוץ מרמוס.

אצבעות רועדות ונואשות נשלחו אל שיערו, וסיריוס קירב את הגוף קרוב אף יותר.

בעיניים עצומות, סיריוס התנתק ממנו, משעין את מצחו על המצח שמולו. "רמוס..." הוא לחש.

"סיריוס, אני אוהב אותך."

עיניו של סיריוס נפקחו לרווחה. זה לא היה הקול של רמוס, זה היה קולו של ג'יימס. מה הוא חשב לעצמו?! זה לא היה רמוס שנישק אותו. רמוס שוכב במרפאה, בקושי נושם, וסיריוס הולך ובוגד בו עם ג'יימס?!

"ג'יימס, אני לא... אני אוהב את רמוס."

ג'יימס פקח את עיניו סוף סוף, והביט בסיריוס, חיוך על פניו. "אני יודע. תודה, סיריוס. תודה שמילאת את הבקשה שלי." הם הביטו אחד בשני, וסיריוס מיהר לנתק את מבטו. הוא מעולם לא הרגיש מבוכה כזאת בחייו.

"אני צריך ללכת." מלמל ג'יימס, וסיריוס הנהן בראשו. "אני- אני אוהב אותך, סיריוס," הוא אמר שוב, וסיריוס התחלחל. "אל תשכח את זה." ג'יימס הוציא דף מקופל מכיס פנימי בגלימתו והושיט אותו לסיריוס, שבהה בו במבט שואל. "תקרא את זה." הסביר ג'יימס. "אחרי שתקרא את זה, תבין הכל."

סיריוס לקח את המכתב בבלבול, וראה שעל צד אחד היה כתוב 'לסיריוס', ובצד השני, 'מרמוס'. שתי המילים היו כתובות בכתב היד הצפוף של רמוס.

"מה?" הוא שאל, אבל ג'יימס כבר קם והחל להתרחק.

"אני אוהב אותך, סיריוס!" הוא קרא בפעם השלישית. "רק תקרא את זה ותבין!"

"חכה רגע, ג'יימס!" סיריוס קרא אחריו, אבל ג'יימס כבר היה רחוק מדי בשביל לשמוע. הוא נאנח, הביט במכתב בידו עוד פעם אחת, ואז פתח אותו והחל לקרוא.

* * *

_נקודת מבט של רמוס_

רמוס נכנס לטירה בריצה, ממהר לכיוון אגף המרפאה. למזלו, לא נתקל באף תלמיד, כולם עוד היו בכיתות. הוא היה חייב להגיע, כמעט ונגמר לו הזמן. בלי ששם לב ידו נשלחה אל שפתיו ופגשה בחיוך ענקי. סיריוס נישק אותו! זאת הייתה ההרגשה הכי נפלאה בעולם, וכאב חד תקף אותו כשנזכר שאולי לעולם לא יחווה אותה שוב. העולם כנראה מאוד לא אהב אותו, אם הוא נאלץ לעזוב אותו בדיוק כשהחיים שלו התחילו להיות יפים.

כשהגיע למרפאה, הדבר הראשון ששמע היה קולה המודאג של מדאם פומפרי, "רמוס, הגעת! למה לקח לך כל כך הרבה זמן?" ואז הוא הרגיש ידיים חזקות עוטפות אותו, והריח את הריח המוכר שכל כך התגעגע אליו. אמנם לא ראה אותו רק חודשיים, אבל חודשיים היו הרבה זמן בשביל להתגעגע למישהו.

"אבא," הוא מלמל, וחיבק אותו חזק יותר.

"רמוס," אמר קולו המרגיע של אביו, ורמוס כבר הרגיש טוב יותר. הוא חייך, והרגיש דמעות מתחילות לרדת שוב מעיניו. הוא מיהר לנגב אותן, ופנה להביט באביו. "רמוס, אני כל כך שמח לראות אותך."

"גם אני, אבא," השיב רמוס, בעוד שניהם מתיישבים ליד המיטה של ג'יימס. רמוס השתדל לא להביט בפניו.

"זה מוזר לדבר איתך כשאתה נראה ככה, אפילו שאני יודע שזה באמת אתה שם בפנים," אמר אביו. הוא חייך אליו וליטף את שיערו השחור בחיבה. "הגוף של החבר שלך, ג'יימס, דווקא נראה לא רע. אבל אני תמיד מעדיף את המקור. אל תשכח שקיבלת את הגנים שלי." רמוס צחק, מרגיש את הדמעות זורמות על לחייו בלי שליטה.

* * *

_נקודת מבט של סיריוס_

_"__סיריוס__,_

_אני לא יודע איך להתחיל__... __אני מניח שעדיף שאתחיל מהתחלה__. __מה שאתה עומד לקרוא עכשיו הולך להישמע מאוד מוזר והזוי__, __אבל זה נכון__. __אם אתה לא מאמין לי__, __אתה יכול לשאול את ג__'__יימס__, __דמבלדור__, __מדאם פומפרי או כל מורה אחר__."_

סיריוס בהה בדף שבידו, מהופנט. זה באמת היה כתב היד של רמוס. אבל מתי רמוס הספיק לכתוב את המכתב הזה? ולמה הוא היה אצל ג'יימס?

* * *

_נקודת מבט של רמוס_

"אני גאה בך כל כך, בן." ג'ון לופין החזיק בידו בקבוק קטן מלא נוזל שהיה השיקוי מבטל הלחשים. רמוס עצמו לא היה מסוגל להחזיק אותו בלי שידיו יתחילו לרעוד. "לא כל אחד היה מסוגל לעשות את מה שאתה הולך לעשות. זה אמיץ מאוד מצדך."

רמוס חייך והנהן בראשו. הוא לא ידע אם הוא מאמין לזה או לא, אבל לשמוע את אביו אומר את זה הצליח קצת לעודד אותו.

* * *

_נקודת מבט של סיריוס_

_"__אתה זוכר את שיעור לחשים שהיה לפני חודש בערך__, __כשפיטר הטיל לא נכון את הלחש שלמדנו והוא פגע בי ובג__'__יימס__? __אמרנו לך שלא היו תופעות לוואי__. __זה היה שקר__. __הייתה תופעת לוואי אחת__- __אני וג__'__יימס החלפנו גוף__. __אני הייתי בתוך הגוף שלו והוא בשלי__. __דמבלדור השביע אותנו לא לספר לאף אחד__, __הוא לא רצה לגרום ללחץ יתר על התלמידים__, __כי השנה הזאת לחוצה גם ככה עם הכשיפומטרי__. __אני מצטער שלא סיפרנו לך__, __כל כך רציתי לספר אבל לא יכולתי__."_

סיריוס בהה בדף, לא מצליח להתרכז. מה רמוס כתב? הוא וג'יימס... החליפו גוף? מה... מה?

* * *

_נקודת מבט של רמוס_

"אני חייב לעשות את זה, אבא," אמר רמוס, הקול שלו רועד יותר מאי פעם. "זאת אשמתי שג'יימס במצב הזה. הזאב הוא חלק ממני, והוא זה שפגע בו."

"לא," אמר אביו בקול תקיף. "זאת לא אשמתך, רמוס. אתה לא יכול לשלוט במה שהזאב עושה, ואתה יודע את זה." הוא חיבק את רמוס שוב, ורמוס חיבק חזרה. "זאת לא אשמתך."

* * *

_נקודת מבט של סיריוס_

_"__אני מניח שעכשיו דברים מתחילים להסתדר לך בראש__. __כשג__'__יימס נישק אותך ליד האגם זה היה אני__. __כשג__'__יימס נפל מהמטאטא זה היה אני__. __אני יצאתי עם לילי__, __אני התעוררתי באמצע הלילה מסיוט__, __לא ג__'__יימס__. _

_וג__'__יימס הוא זה ששוכב כרגע במרפאה בתוך הגוף שלי__. '__כרגע__' __אומר בזמן שאני כותב את המכתב__, __לא בזמן שאתה קורא אותו__. __אם הכל ילך כמו שצריך__, __כשתקרא את המכתב הזה אני אהיה זה ששוכב במרפאה__, __לא ג__'__יימס__. __בבקשה אל תכעס עליו__, __הוא לא עשה כלום__. __אני יודע שאתה מאשים אותו בכל מה שקרה__, __אבל זאת בכלל לא אשמתו__. __זאת אשמתי__. __אני לא רציתי לבוא לצריף המצווח בירח המלא__. __פחדתי מדי__, __ולא רק בגלל הזאב__. __פחדתי שיקרה משהו לג__'__יימס__."_

משהו התחיל להתחבר במוחו של סיריוס. במשך כל החודש האחרון, ג'יימס היה רמוס, ורמוס היה ג'יימס. זאת הייתה הסיבה שהם התנהגו כל כך מוזר. הם לא התנהגו כמו עצמם, כל אחד התנהג כמו השני!

סיריוס קרא שוב את הפסקאות האלה, וכל החודש האחרון החל לרוץ בתוך ראשו. רמוס נישק אותו! לא ג'יימס! זה היה רמוס!

אבל הכי חשוב מהכל- רמוס עדיין חי! רמוס נמצא בתוך הגוף של ג'יימס, הוא לא עומד למות!

* * *

_נקודת מבט של רמוס_

"אני מצטער, אבא," מלמל רמוס לתוך מעילו של אביו. "אני כל כך מצטער."

"אין לך על מה להצטער, רמוס, זאת לא אשמתך."

רמוס הניד בראשו לשלילה, "לא, לא רק על זה. אני מצטער שאני עוזב אותך. אני יודע שאחרי ש- אחרי שאמא מתה אתה לא-"

"רמוס," אמר אביו והניח את ידו על ראשו של רמוס. "זאת לא אשמתך. אתה לא צריך להצטער על כלום. אני אהיה בסדר, וגם אתה תהיה בסדר. אתה תראה, אתה תעבור את זה והכל יהיה בסדר."

* * *

_נקודת מבט של סיריוס_

_"__אתה מבין__, __החודש הזה המצב שלי היה קשה כל כך בגלל שהזאב הרגיש בנוכחות זרה בגוף שלו__, __או לפחות זה מה שמדאם פומפרי אומרת__. __יש שיקוי שיכול להציל את מי ששוכב במרפאה__. __השיקוי הזה הוא שיקוי מבטל לחשים שהיה אמור להחזיר אותי לגוף שלי ואת ג__'__יימס לשלו__. __לוקח חודש להכין אותו__, __ובגלל זה לא חזרנו חזרה לגוף שלנו מיד כשפיטר הטיל את הלחש__. __השיקוי מוכן היום__. __אני הולך לשתות אותו__. __בגלל זה לא סיפרתי לך עד עכשיו על כל מה שקרה__, __כי אני יודע שאם תדע את האמת לא תיתן לי לשתות אותו__, __ואני חייב__. __הכל באשמתי__, __אני חייב להציל את ג__'__יימס__."_

שוב, סיריוס בהה בדף, מבולבל. שיקוי? איזה שיקוי? הוא קרא את השורות שוב, מנסה להבין מה הן אומרות. רמוס הולך לשתות שיקוי מבטל לחשים שיחזיר אותו לגוף שלו ואת ג'יימס בחזרה לגוף שלו. מה זה אומר?

* * *

_נקודת מבט של רמוס_

"אמא שלך הייתה כל כך גאה בך," אמר אביו והתנתק ממנו. הוא הביט בבנו וניגב את הדמעות שזלגו מעיניו. "אל תבכה, רמוס. הכל יהיה בסדר. אני אוהב אותך כל כך."

"ג-גם אני." השיב רמוס, והחל לבכות חזק אף יותר.

מדאם פומפרי כחכחה בגרונה מאחוריהם, והשניים הסתובבו בכדי להביט בה. "אני חושבת שהגיע הזמן."

* * *

_נקודת מבט של סיריוס_

_"__בבקשה אל תכעס עליי__, __אני לא התכוונתי לשקר__, __אבל לא הייתה לי ברירה__. _

_במשך החודש האחרון היה רק משהו אחד שהצליח לגרום לי להישאר שפוי__, __וזה היית אתה__. __רק בזכות כל מה שסיפרת לי יכולתי להמשיך בתור ג__'__יימס בתקווה שהחודש יעבור מהר ואוכל לחזור לגוף שלי__. __אמרת לי את המשפט הזה פעם אחת ישירות__, __אפילו שלא באמת התכוונת אליי באותו רגע__, __אלא בעקיפין__. __אבל רציתי להגיד אותו בחזרה__- __אני אוהב אותך__. __אני אוהב אותך כל כך__, __והלוואי שאוכל להגיד לך את זה עוד הרבה פעמים__._

_אני לא יודע אם אמות או לא__. __מדאם פומפרי אומרת שיש לי סיכויים של חמישים אחוז לחיות__. __אז רציתי לבקש ממך משהו__, __לפני שאסיים את המכתב הזה__; __אם משהו יקרה לי__, __ולא אצליח להבריא__, __בבקשה אל תיתן לזה להרוס אותך__. __יש לך את ג__'__יימס ופיטר ולילי__, __אל תכנס לדיכאון__. __בבקשה__, __זאת הבקשה האחרונה שיש לי לבקש__, __והפעם באמת__. __תמשיך בחייך__, __תשמח ותהנה ותחייך ותישאר הסיריוס שלמדתי לאהוב__._

_אני מצטער כל כך__, __על הכל__._

_אני אוהב אותך__._

_רמוס__."_

סיריוס סיים לקרוא את המכתב, ואז קרא אותו שוב ושוב עד שהצליח לקלוט מה קרה. רמוס הולך לשתות שיקוי שיחזיר אותו בחזרה לגוף שלו! זה אומר שהוא יישאר בגוף הפצוע והמעולף שלו, ושוב אולי לא יתעורר! סיריוס לא יכול היה לתת לזה לקרות. גם אם רמוס חייב לשתות את השיקוי הזה, מה שזה לא יהיה, ולהציל את ג'יימס, סיריוס לפחות יוכל להיפרד ממנו כמו שצריך, ולהגיד לו כמה הוא אוהב אותו וכמה הוא מצטער. הוא יוכל לחבק אותו ולהגיד לו שהכל יהיה בסדר.

משהו נדלק במוחו של סיריוס. רמוס אמר משהו על 'זיכרון אחרון'. זה אומר שהוא הלך לשתות את השיקוי הזה עכשיו, ושהוא לא הולך אפילו להיפרד מסיריוס כמו שצריך!

לא, סיריוס לא יכול לתת לזה לקרות. הוא תחב את המכתב לכיסו, קם ממקומו והחל לרוץ לכיוון הטירה.

* * *

_נקודת מבט של רמוס_

"ת-תמסרו ל-לג'יימס שאני מ-מצטער," גמגם רמוס, בקושי מסוגל לדבר בגלל הדמעות.

"אתה תוכל לספר לו את זה בעצמך כשתתעורר," אמר אביו, והעביר לו את הבקבוק. בידיים רועדות רמוס אחז בו, מביט בשיקוי שעומד לקבוע את המשך חייו. אם בכלל יהיו להם המשך.

מדאם פומפרי החזיקה בידה בקבוקון דומה, ונעמדה ליד מיטתו של ג'יימס. "שניכם צריכים לשתות את השיקוי בדיוק באותו זמן, אחרת ההשפעה שלו לא תעבוד." רמוס הנהן כדי לסמן לה שהבין. "מוכן?"

רמוס נשם נשימה עמוקה, והנהן בראשו. הוא הרגיש את אביו מניח יד על כתפו, ושמח שלפחות הוא לא לבד.

"אחת." אמרה מדאם פומפרי, ורמוס קירב את השיקוי לשפתיו. "שתיים." רמוס חשב על כל האנשים שאהב, על כל מה שאי פעם עשו בשבילו, ועל כמה היה רוצה להישאר איתם עוד. "שלוש." רמוס חשב על סיריוס, הרים את השיקוי ושתה אותו, מביט פעם אחרונה בדמותו ששכבה על המיטה, רפויה ומחוסרת הכרה. ואז, כמו לפני חודש, הרגיש משיכה חזקה במותניים, ועיניו החלו להיעצם. הדבר האחרון שראה היה דלת המרפאה נפתחת, וצעקה חזקה הדהדה בחדר, אבל הוא לא היה מסוגל לזהות את הקול. מהר מאוד חשכה השתלטה עליו והוא נפל לשינה עמוקה.

* * *

_נקודת מבט של סיריוס_

"רמוס!!!"

סיריוס התפרץ למרפאה, בדיוק בזמן לראות את גופו של ג'יימס נופל על ברכיו, נתמך בידי מר לופין, אביו של רמוס. ליד אחת ממיטות המרפאה עמדה מדאם פומפרי, בקבוק קטן וריק בידה. על המיטה שלמרגלותיה שכב גופו של רמוס, נראה בדיוק כמו בפעם האחרונה בה סיריוס ראה אותו, לפני כשעתיים.

סיריוס הביט בג'יימס. האם רמוס עדיין נמצא שם? או שאולי הוא כבר איחר את המועד?

"הוא- הוא-" הוא מלמל, והרים את עיניו אל מדאם פומפרי בתקווה.

"אני מצטערת, מר בלק," היא אמרה, יגון עמוק בקולה. "הגעת מאוחר מדי. הם כבר שתו את השיקוי."

באותו רגע מר לופין נעמד והביט בהפתעה בגוף ששכב כעת על הרצפה. הוא זז והתפתל, ואז בבת אחת עיניו נפקחו לרווחה. סיריוס בהה בו, מרותק, בזמן שהרים את עצמו על ידיו וסקר את סביבתו בעיניו. כשעיניו פגשו בשל סיריוס, הוא חייך. "היי, רך-כף."

סיריוס התקרב אליו, צונח לידו ומביט בעיניו החומות. "רמוס?" הוא שאל בקול חלש.

הנער בהה בו לרגע, אז הרים את ידו אל משקפיו, מישש אותן וחזר להביט בסיריוס. "לא, מסתבר שחזרתי להיות ג'יימס. זה לא היה אמור לקרות רק בעוד שבוע?"

באותו רגע ליבו של סיריוס נשבר.


End file.
